Papillon
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: ANCIENNEMENT APPELEE "la musique vs la danse",nouveau titre en rapport avec la chanson inventée "Butterfly" utilisée dans la fic.La Konoha's Academy habrite deux groupes d'élèves, les musiciens et les danseurs, qui se vouent une véritable guerre.Narusasu.
1. prologue

POV Sasuke :

-**Sache qu'il y a deux catégories de personnes qui pratiquent de la musique. Il y a ceux qui la créent, qui la font naître, et ce sont les musiciens et il y a aussi ceux qui lui donne un caractère, qui la font vivre.**

-Donc moi, je suis de la deuxième catégorie, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, me répondit Sarutobi.

Sarutobi, c'est le vieux directeur de la prestigieuse « Konoha Gakuen ». C'est un lycée (donc après le collège, à 15 ans-soit mon âge) au milieu de Tokyo qui réputé pour les excellents danseurs ou musiciens qui en ressortent diplômes. Aussitôt diplômés, aussitôt embauchés. Cliché, non ? Pourtant c'est la vérité et j'ai toujours rêvé d'y entrer. Aujourd'hui c'est fait : je me trouve, à une semaine de la rentrée, dans le bureau du directeur pour l'entretien individuel des premières années :

-Bien, Sasuke, voici les principales règles de cette école : interdiction de dégradé le bâtiment et le matériel.

Logique.

-Obligation de porter l'uniforme. Sauf en cours de danse et de sport, où vous apporterez votre propre tenue.

Logique.

-Pas de violence, de racket, de rarissime, de discrimination, de trafic, de cigarettes, de drogue…ect.

Logique.

-Obligation de s'amuser, de se donner à fond, de profiter et de s'éclater.

Loqui…

-Hn ?

Il éclata de rire. Franchement, la jeunesse n'est-elle pas synonyme de sagesse normalement ? Et bien, non. Niet. No. Que dalle. Nada.

-Pardon mais tu avais l'air tellement blasé par le règlement que je me suis parmi ça…Mais en même temps, c'est quand même valable, ce lycée dure cinq ans, tache de passé les plus belles années de ta jeunesse ici.

J'ai souris tout doucement en lui répondant que j'en avais bien l'intention.

-Pour les emplois du temps, le matin vous aurez des cours normal et l'après-midi entière sera dédiée à la musique ou à la danse, chacun dans des salles spécialisées à cet effet. Les classes sont mixtes et les catégories mélangées. Voici quelques documents.

Je les ai pris sans broncher : le règlement, les horaires, un plan du lycée…

-Ensuite, pour les spectacles. Les chorégraphies, la musique, l'ordre de passage, le thème, tout ça sera vu en classe. Mais pour ce qui est des costumes, habits et autres accessoires, nous avons une agence de stylisme qui nous sponsorise. Donc il suffit d'envoyer les croquis des costumes voulu à l'adresse marqués sur l'un des papiers une semaine à l'avance pour les recevoir dans les délais.

Wow ! Là, wow !

-Et le dernier sujet que j'aimerai aborder avant celui de l'internat : les Beattles.

Là, mes oreilles se firent très très attentives.

-Elles sont autorisées entre midi et deux, aux récrés, et le soir après les cours. Elles peuvent avoir lieu dans le gymnase, entres toutes catégorie musiciens contre musiciens, danseurs contre danseurs, musiciens contre danseurs. En solo ou en groupe.

Intéressant tout ça. Très intéressant.

-Et donc enfin, l'internat. Déjeuner à 8 heures, dîner à 20 heures, le midi, comme tout le monde. Il y a deux étages pour les filles et deux étages pour les garçons, les chambres sont par deux. Les animaux sont interdits et les chambres de changent pas au fil des années sauf sous demande exceptionnelle, très exceptionnelle. Tu occuperas la chambre 208 avec un garçon de ton âge. Voici la clé, as-tu des questions ?

J'ai hoché négativement la tête en prenant la clé.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions, pour me faire une idée de toi. Pour commencer, dis-moi quand est-ce que tu as commencé à danser pour la première fois.

-Selon, ma mère, il n'y a jamais eu de première fois. Apparemment, déjà tout petit, à peine j'entendais de la musique, je me mettais à trémousser dans tous les sens. Moi, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mais bon…Mais j'ai pris mon premier cours de danse à sept ans.

-Pourquoi être rentré dans cette école.

-Parce que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de danser. Je suis comme ça, j'ai ça dans le sang. Je veux m'améliorer, tout donner sur scène, pratiquer jusqu'à avoir les pieds en sang s'il le faut. Je veux en faire mon métier, mon avenir, ma vie. **La danse, c'est le choix de ma vie.**

-Je vois, et que ressens-tu quand tu danses ?

Cette question eut le don de me ramener à la réalité et je rougis de l'audace dont j'avais osé faire preuve sous le regard mi-amusé mi-tendre du directeur. Au fil de mes mots, je vis l'expression du visage de Sarutobi changeait, elle se referma, et son regard se fit d'une telle intensité que je fus pris d'un frisson mais je l'ignorai et continuait mon récit, son regard me brulait, il sondait mon âme, cherchait le moindre sous-entendus dans mes phrases, et quand j'eus fini, un silence s'installa. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur qu'il me dise de partir, que j'étais fou mais à la place, il me dis simplement d'une voix neutre :

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, tu peux partir, Sasuke.

-Bien. Au revoir, Monsieur, ai-je répondu en me levant.

J'ai tout loupé, j'en suis sûr….Merde merde merde !

-Sasuke ?

Je me suis retourné juste devant la porte.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-Quoi ? Mais pour…

-Au revoir Sasuke, à bientôt. Suivant ! Kimimaro !

J'ai compris, je ne le saurais jamais…Mais j'étais rassuré. Je suis parti vers les dortoirs et arrivé, voyant que la porte n'était pas fermée, j'en ai déduis que mon colocataire pour mes cinq prochaine années était arrivé.

-Tiens, salut ! C'est toi mon coloc' ?

Gagné. Il avait des cheveux argenté et des yeux violets, la classe, quoi. Alors j'ai répondu :

-On dirait. Chambre 208 ?

-Ouais, je suis Suigetsu Houzuki, classe A-5, section danse.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, classe A-5 aussi, section danse.

-Sasuke, hein ? Autant te prévenir…

On s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer en même temps :

-Je suis fou !

On a explosé de rire tout les deux.

-Zeuz, Sasuke, Zeuz ! Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi !

-J'te retournes le compliment. Mais tu jures par Zeuz toi aussi ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est le Dieu Suprême avec un grand S, enfin, avec Amen et…

-Et Allélouya bien sûr.

On s'est souris encore une fois.

-Bon, allez vieux, on finit de s'installer et on va faire un tour ?

-Ok, ça me va.

Dans un temps record, on a rangé nos affaires et on a filé dans l'école.

-Sinon, tu préfères quoi comme danse, Sa-chan ?

-Je sais pas, Sui-chan, je sais pas. Le rock je dirai.

Ouais, déjà des surnoms.

-Et toi ?

-LE jazz, Sa-chan, le jazz et le reggae.

-Vrai ? Cool.

-N'est-ce pas ?

J'allais lui répondre quand je me suis cogné à un torse puissant au détour d'un couloir :

-Aïe ! Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne regardé pas devant moi.

Le grand –immense, ah non, c'est moi qui suis légèrement petit- garçon en face de moi me fusillait de ces yeux blancs :

-Pas grave, dit-il en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux –à sa voix, on aurait cru qu'il allait m'étriper-, t'es en quelle section dis-moi ?

-En danse, pourquoi ?

Il soupira et je fronçais dangereusement les sourcils.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais.

-Hn ?

-Je déteste les personnes dans ton genre.

Plaît-il ?

-Vous en danse vous êtes tellement stupide.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Vous êtes là à vous croire les plus forts, les meilleurs, juste parce que votre…activité –et on sentait la méprise dans sa voix- est plus sportive que la notre. Mais on travaille autant que vous, et au final, nous on fait de la musique, de la vraie, vous ne faites que bouger votre corps dans tous les sens. En fait, vous n'avez aucun talents, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ont dit que vous êtes des pratiquants de la musique…

Alors ça c'est fort de café. Et Suigetsu était visiblement du même avis vu qu'il avait l'ai sacrément remonté :

-Dis donc toi, t'es pas obligé de…

-Suigetsu, le coupais-je. JE sais me défendre seul.

Il s'arrêta net. Il me regardait bizarrement et je pouvais le comprendre, mais voix était soudainement devenu froide, impassible, cassante, sèche. Il m'a cherché ? Il m'a trouvé.Et hop le masque de marbre, enfiler ! J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de mon vis-à-vis-pour lui montrer que je n'étais nullement impressionné-, et le brun recula tant il était agressif et froid, mais étonnamment calme :

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas qui t'es, je vais donc éviter de t'insulter ouvertement comme tu l'as fait, après tout je ne te connais pas assez pour te juger, mais je dois dire, que là, tout de suite, ça me brûle les lèvres. Cependant, je t'interdis d'insulter la danse et ses pratiquants. Je ne me suis jamais sentis supérieur à toi sous prétexte que mon « activité » comme tu le dis si bien est physique. Mais je ne me sentirais jamais inférieur à toi non plus. Tu parles de talent, et peut-être que je n'en ai pas et toi oui. Mais quelqu'un de pas doué qui a la volonté de réussir pourra le faire s'il le veut vraiment, quelle que soit la catégorie. Souviens-toi en. **Le talent a une limite que seuls les efforts peuvent surmonter.** Chacun a sa manière de pratiquer sa musique, et ce n'est pas à toi de décider si oui ou non elle est bonne. De plus, tu n'aimerais pas que l'on insulte ta passion, alors n'insulte pas celle des autres…

-Neji-nii-san ?

L'origine de cette petite voix était une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus nuit courts et aux yeux blancs. Elle aussi ? C'est la mode ou quoi ?

-Maintenant, tu m'excuses, reprit-je en passant à côté de lui, Mais je ne tiens pas à me battre avec quelqu'un qui n'a aucun respect des autres. Allez, ciao, Neji !

Je lui ai fais un petit signe ironique de la main et je suis parti. Et toc ! Non mais, l'autre, eh ! Qui sous-estime la danse se frotte à moi !

Suigetsu m'a suivi en ricanant et au bout d'un certains moment, je dois dire que ça me taper sur les nerfs :

-Pourquoi tu ris comme ça toi ?

-Tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, pas vrai ?

-Hn.

-Il s'agit de Neji Hyuga et de sa cousine, Hinata.

-Et ?

-Ils sont les héritiers d'une des familles les plus riches du Japon et deux violenistes.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Il a continué :

-Et vu la tête, bouche bée, qu'il tirait quand t'es parti après ta super tirade, il doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui réponde.

Mon sourire ironique se dessina en même temps que celui de mon ami.

-Et bien, ça lui fera les pieds, répondis-je. Mais on peut savoir ce qu'il lui a pris à la fin ? Qu'il n'aime pas la anse, ok, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de nous mépriser ainsi.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-De quoi ?

-C'est une véritable guerre ici, entre les musiciens et les danseurs. Les danseurs détestent les musiciens, et vis-versa. Ils se défient, gagnent, perdent, s'humilient, se vengent, s'insultent, se battent et par-dessus tout, ils veulent savoir qui sont les meilleurs. Pour l'instant, personne n'a gagné. Et une simple rivalité au départ a pris des proportions énormes au fil du temps. Et vu comment t'as réagis face à l'autre là, tu viens d'être pris dans le tourbillon, Sa-chan.

Je sentis un traitre sourire se frayait un chemin sur mon visage. Va falloir qu'il comprenne que j'ai un putain de caractère de feu, si vous me passez l'expression :

-Hn…ça promet d'être…amusant.

Autant il fut d'abord surpris par mes paroles, autant l'instant d'après, se fut un rictus arrogant et un regard de défi qui apparurent sur son visage. Et quelque chose me disait que le mien devait aborder la même expression. Lui aussi il a un putain de caractère de feu (pardon de vulgarité, hein, mais c'est une expression)

-Ouais, s'amusa-t-il, ça pimentera le jeu ?

-J'aurais pas dis mieux moi-même.

L'après-midi se passa très bien après ce petit incident : nous avons le tour de l'académie et de la ville avant d'aller prendre un verre dans un bar non loin de lycée, « Le dépôt » qu'il s'appelait. Quand à Suigetsu, ce type, je l'adore. On a à peu près le même caractère, « à peu près » parce que je suis dix fois plus calme que lui. J'ai appris plein de chose sur lui : son étrange passion pour les requins, ses années de natation…plein de choses je vous dis. Et il ne doit en avoir appris moins sur moi. Finalement on s'est quittés sur sa phrase :

-Allez, on se voit à la rentrée ! A la semaine prochaine, Sa-chan !

Etonnement, cette semaine est passée en un éclair, c'était sûrement la semaine la plus rapide de ma vie. Mais il faut dire que j'étais tellement impatient de commencer les cours, de danser, de revoir Suigetsu, de réaliser mon rêve…Au final, le jour tant attendu arriva et à peine entré en classe, une voix m'interpela :

-Sa-chan !

C'était sans compter Suigetsu.

-Konkon, Sui-chan, le saluais-je en agitant les doigts.

-Konkon, vieux ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Idem !

-Excusez-moi mais…

On s'est retourné vers la fille à lunettes qui nous a interrompus et voyant qu'elle avait notre attention, elle repris, nullement gênée :

-Pourquoi vous saluez-vous en disant « konkon » ?

-Quoi ? S'est exclamé une autre aux macarons. Tu ne connais pas la série « Smoke & Dream » ?

-Tout le monde ne connait pas cette série, Tenten, a enrichit son ami, aux cheveux rouges.

- Si ! Cette série, c'est THE série, bande d'inculte ! A décrété un gars avec deux tatouages sur les joues.

-Vraiment ? Moi, je ne connais, a ajouté une blonde.

-Mais quel dilemme de ne pas connaître ! Nous a hurlé un gars à la coupe au bol.

On a continué sur cette lancée pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à que la fille à lunettes nous demande :

-Bon, c'est pas que cette conversation n'est pas passionnante mais c'est quoi vos petits nom, mes choux ? Moi, c'est Karin.

-Suigetsu.

-Kiba !

-Moi c'est Tenten.

-Gaara.

-Lee, Rock Lee !

-Et moi, Ino enchanté.

Je me suis présenté à mon tour pendant que leurs prénoms résonnaient encore et encore dans mon esprit.

-Ok, et qui est en danse ?

On a tous levé la main.

-Et qui est interne ?

On a encore tous levait la main.

-Et bien, quel drôle de hasard ! S'est exclamais Kiba en riant.  
>A ce moment-là, on tous sourit, et je pense que la même impression nous as tous traversé et est resté encrée en nous. Finalement, le prof est entré et on a tous dut se séparer pour rejoindre nos places à contrecœur. Mais cette impression de ne quitter pas, cette impression que plus jamais on ne se quittera. Et j'étais loin d'imaginer à quel point j'avais raison.<p>

POV extérieur :

-Quand as-tu commençait à chanter et à jouait pour la première fois ?

-Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Je crois que c'était à l'école primaire et de suite, j'ai voulu en faire plus.

-Pourquoi être rentré dans cette école ?

-Pourquoi ? Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Pour moi, ça sonnait comme une évidence. C'est ma passion, j'adore chanter, jouer de la guitare, à un point inimaginable. Alors entrer ici a toujours était une évidence un rêve et un but. Je veux en apprendre plus, m'améliorer encore et encore, pour que les gens voit à travers ce que je fais, que c'est plus qu'une simple activité divertissante.

-Je vois. Et que ressens-tu quand tu chantes ou joues ?

Il y eut un petit silence dans lequel Naruto chercha ses mots, et une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir trouvé les bons, il répondit :

-**La musique…c'est un moyen de communication, c'est mon moyen de communication. **Que je sois joyeux, triste, remonté, indigné, déprimé, heureux, inquiet…Et bien tout ça, je l'exprime à travers ma musique. Elle me permet de me libérer, d'être moi-même. C'est ça, en fait, c'est ma libération, façon de ne jamais se sentir mal.

-Bien. Tu es un garçon intéressant, j'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre.

-Merci monsieur.

-Tu peux disposer, Naruto. A bientôt.

-Au revoir, Monsieur.

Il sortit sans plus tarder et sa dernière pensée fut « il vachement vieux pour être encore dirlo le grand-père ! ». Il passa l'après-midi à s'installer et revint le jour de la rentrée. IL était tombé dans une classe sympa, où il s'était tout de suite fait une belle bande d'amis et…

-Naruto ! S'écria une voix féminine. Tu viens ? On va manger !

-J'arrive !

Il se leva en passant sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et…ne trouva rien.

-Crotte !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ?

-J'ai oublié ma carte, partez de devant je vous rejoins !

-Roooh, mais quel boulet !

Il rigola avec ses amis avant de partir en direction des dortoirs. Mais la musique qui s'échappait du gymnase attira sa curiosité. Il regarda par une des nombreuses fenêtres et y découvrit un petit groupe de première année –comme lui- qui s'étaient regroupé en demi-cercle pour acclamer le danseur au centre.

-Mouais…juste des imbéciles qui testent leur niveau…chuchota-til.

Et non, il n'échappait pas à la règle « on les déteste, ils nous détestent, tout va bien ». Cependant il fut attiré par ce danseur qui semblait de jamais vouloir s'arrêter de danser. Ses cheveux volaient au rythme de la musique et l'empêchait de voir son visage, mais Naruto était pratiquement sûr qu'il devait être beau, voir magnifique. La grâce de ces pas, la beauté de ses mouvements, la délicatesse de ses gestes l'en avait convaincu. Il fut totalement hypnotisait par ce spectacle et en oublia tout le reste. Le lieu, la date, son nom, sa vie, son rêve, il n'y avait que lui, le danseur qu'il dévorait du regard, et la merveilleuse aura qu'il dégageait.

**-Butterfly…**

**Petit blabla de l'auteur:**

**Pour ce prologue, c'est un POV Sasuke mais pour la suite, ce sera simplement un point de vue externe.**

**Et sinon, voici ma première longue fiction, pas excellente je sais mais voila...**


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto arriva le dernier de sa bande en classe, il se dirigea vers eux en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ils avaient eut la chance, pour leur troisième année, de se retrouver, comme au premier jour, dans la même classe.

-Naruto !

-Salut Sakura !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se leva pour lui faire la bise. Il salua aussi Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji et Shino d'une empoignade de main à chacun et fit la bise aux deux dernières filles de la bande, Hinata et Temari, celle-ci s'empressa de l'inviter dans la conversation :

-Et toi, t'en penses quoi, blondinet ?

-De quoi ça retourne ?

-De ces idiots de danseurs, il paraît qu'il y a eu une accroche entre un de leur groupe et celui de Kimimaro.

-Sérieux ? Kimimaro ?

-Ouep, continua Sakura, et Komimaro et sa clique se sont fait aplatir apparemment.

-Par qui ? S'écria Choji

-Par un groupe qui se nomme « Taka », répondit Shino.

-C'est assez inquiétant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Hinata.

-Aucune importance, décréta Neji, personne ne peut nous battre.

-Oui, mais je suis tout du même curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemble, exposa Sai, perché sur les genoux de l'Hyuga, son petit ami.

Naruto voulu y mettre son grain de sel aussi quand un silence tomba sur la classe. Piqués par la curiosité, ils se retournèrent tous vers la porte. Entrant tranquillement à l'intérieur, se trouvaient une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et à lunettes accrochés aux bras d'un garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux violets. Derrière eux s'avança un couple composé d'une blonde et d'un brun aux tatouages en triangles sur les joues, puis un garçon à la drôle de coupe au bol et enfin une fille aux macarons et un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui n'avaient pas l'air très commodes tout les deux. Ils étaient tous d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et le souffle de chaque élève de la classe en fut coupé d'ailleurs, le leur y compris. Les nouveaux venus laissèrent leur regard balayer la classe, indifférent, las, inaccessible. Et leurs regard pesaient sur chacun, les empêchant de parler devant leur beauté, leur classe, leur…leur petit truc qui forçait le respect mais dont personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait. Mais cela forçait l'admiration, et le silence demeura le temps qu'ils se plantent devant eux et qu'ils choisissent leurs places. Ils s'installèrent en silence quand une voix retentit dans toute la pièce :

-Vous en faites trop, comme d'habitude.

L'ambiance se brisa instantanément et ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers la personne qui se trouvait dans l'embrassure de la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de leur âge, brun, plus petit que la moyenne et qui regardait la bande de nouveaux arrivants d'un regard ennuyés. En le voyant, Naruto cessa de respirer. Si la bande d'avant était à couper le souffle, lui, il était beau à en mourir sur place. Son corps finement musclé (NDLA : et légèrement petit xD) sous son uniforme dont la chemise était légèrement ouverte sur le haut prouvait une activité sportive pratiquée régulièrement, sa peau blanche, pâle semblait extrêmement douce et Naruto eut le regard attiré malgré lui sur la parcelle du buste où reposait une fine chaîne en argent, laissée à l'air libre grâce à deux boutons ouverts. Ses cheveux d'ébènes étaient souples et gracieux, voletant au gré des légers courant d'air dut à une fenêtre ouverte dans la classe. Ses fines lèvres appelaient à la sensualité et à l'envie et les traits de son visage étaient fins, lisses, mais sans jamais tombés dans la féminité. Mais le plus impressionnant restait ses yeux. Ses yeux sombres et profonds, une mer d'encre dans laquelle Naruto se perdit indéfiniment. Ce genre de yeux qui vous sondent l'âme, qui lisent en vous, qui vous brûlent de l'intérieur et qui vous font rougir quand vous les croiser.

Les exclamations ravies et émerveillées des filles –rougissantes- de la classe –dont ses trois amies- ramenèrent Naruto à la réalité. Il se concentra à suivre la conversation :

-Sasuke ! S'écria la blonde. Tu viens de casser toute l'ambiance, là !

-Quelle ambiance ? Répondit ledit Sasuke.

-Tu le fait exprès, c'est pas possible !

-Oui, parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça.

-Mais c'est drôle !

-Je ne trouve pas.

-Il a raison, Ino, intervient la brune aux macarons, puis en se tournant vers la classe, elle ajouta : On est désolé, les gars ! Faites pas attention à nous !

-Ouais, enrichit le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Ils sont inutiles.

-T'es méchant ! Pleurnicha le garçon à la coupe au bol.

-Et toi débile, on est à égalité.

-Arrêtez vous deux, intervint la jeune fille à lunettes. Sasuke, dis quelque chose !

L'interpelé –qui était allé s'assoir- soupira :

-Quel âge avons-nous ? Presque 18 ans, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, Sa-chan, répondit le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

-Alors comportez vous comme tel et asseyez-vous.

-Oui papa ! Répondirent tous les garçons en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

-Vous êtes stupides ou vous le faites exprès ?

Naruto sursauta et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, Sakura- qui venait de parler- et à son regard et à celui de ses autres amis, il comprit qu'ils étaient de section danse. Il soupira, ça expliquait tellement de choses…

-Je te demande pardon ? Posa calmement le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

-Si en plus d'être cons, vous êtes sourd, ça va pas le faire là, mes cocos, rigola Neji.

-Mais dites-moi, c'est quoi vos noms, les débiles ? Demanda Temari

-Avant d'insulter les autres et de demander leurs noms, présente-toi d'abord toi et tes amis, c'est la moindre des choses. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris la politesse? Répliqua la fille aux lunettes

Temari grinça des dents mais répondit avec un faux sourire en les pointant du doigt chacun leur tour :

-Moi, c'est Temari, là-bas, c'est Shikamaru…Choji…Hinata…Naruto…Sakura…Shino…Sai et Neji. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Vos noms ?

-Qui t'as dit que j'allais te les donner ?

-Quoi ? Tu vas voir, sale gar…

-Temari ! La coupa Neji. C'est pas la peine je te dis, ils sont tous comme ça en danse, immature et stupides.

Il y eut un silence où ils comprirent que le garçon aux cheveux longs venait de faire mouche, insulter leur passion, pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout…Mais Naruto se contenta d'attendre.

-Neji, ça faisait longtemps, tiens, intervint Sasuke en posant son regard sur lui. Toujours aussi irrespectueux à ce que je vois ?

Naruto ria sous cape, il avait beau à être super beau, qui provoquait Neji ne s'en sortait pas indemne. Il se tourna vers son ami, près à entendre avec délectation sa cinglante réplique qu'il allait sortir mais à la place, il trouva un Neji bredouille, silencieux et…frustré ?

-Tu te souviens de moi, quand même ? Soupira Sasuke. On s'est rencontré pendant les entretiens des premières années, il y a trois ans ?

-Comment oublier ? Répondit le concerné dans un souffle.

-Bien, alors dans ce cas, tu n'as pas dut oublier ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, ce qui est stupides et immatures ici, ce n'est pas nous, c'est ta façon de penser. Nous on se contente de s'amuser, de rire entre nous mais toi, tu juges les gens sans les connaître, selon des préjugés infondés alors tu sais, moi, si j'étais toi, je ne me la ramènerais pas trop.

Naruto rêvait. C'est ça, il devait rêver ! Comment quelqu'un avait réussit à couper le capet à Neji ?

-Mais pour répondre à ta question, dit-il en se tournant vers Temari, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. Voici Suigetsu, Karin, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Gaara et Tenten, mais eux tu dois les connaître, étant donné qu'il s'agit de ton frère et de ta colocataire.

Il continuait de sourire, mais son sourire sonnait faux, triste, absent…Et Naruto avait envie de le voir sourire pour de vrai. Ce sentiment d'attirance envers lui l'énerva grandement, en plus du fait qu'il venait de laissé Neji bouche bée et qu'apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois. Et quand il était en colère rien ne le calmer :

-Dites…

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui.

-Vous voir m'insupporte là. Vous ne pourriez pas dégager ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? Beugla Kiba.

-Que votre vue me répugne, que je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel vous nous parlez, que vous êtes totalement stupides et que…

-Nani ?

-Et que la danse est inutile ne sert à rien, et qu'au final, vous êtes tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres quand vous dansez !

-Et tu te crois mieux avec tes instruments toi peut-être ? Vous êtes là, immobiles comme des cons, à bouger les mains pour produire des sons invraisemblables et à émettre des couinements avec votre bouche que vous appelez des chants ! Alors ne me fais pas rire, les seuls ridicules ici, c'est vous !

-Je te rappelle juste que c'est sur ces sons invraisemblables que vous danser, enfoiré !

-Ah non, désoler, je danse sur de la musique, pas sur de la merde !

-Quoi, tu vas voir, connard !

Naruto leva le bras et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Mai, une ombre s'était interposé entre eux et se prit le coup à la place. Le silence qui régnait alors dans la classe se fit encore plus pesant. Naruto regarda, incrédule, Sasuke, de profil, du sang coulant de sa lèvre, qui avait protégé son ami qui était pourtant plus costaud que lui.

-Il a…frappé Sasuke…

Naruto frissonna. Ce murmure était chargé de toute la haine du monde et l'expression du visage de celui qui l'avait prononcé –Suigetsu- n'en reflétait pas moins. Kiba, un instant abasourdi, se reprit bien vite et fronça dangereusement les sourcils à son tour. Il s'avança d'un pas, tendu, comme Suigetsu et Naruto sut qu'ils allaient le frapper. Mais Sasuke leva un bras pour les arrêter. Etonnement, ils obéirent et c'est à ce moment-là que Naruto pensa qu'il devait être vraiment important pour eux pour qu'ils l'écoutent et se mettent en colère pour ça.

-Kiba, commença Sasuke.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as pas aimé que l'on insulte la danse, parce que c'est ta passion. Alors si tu ne veux pas que l'on le fasse, n'insulte pas celle des autres, ok ?

Il ne regardait pas Naruto mais il sentit la douceur dans sa voix et il s'imagina très bien son regard fraternel sur eux.

-Ouais, t'as raison, a décrété Kiba puis se retournant vers le blond, il ajouta : Désolé, vieux.

Naruto, abasourdi à son tour ne répondit rien et hocha la tête, bredouille.

-Ensuite, continua Sasuke, la violence étant interdite dans l'établissement, il va falloir vous calmer, les gars.

Ils hochèrent la tête et reculèrent un peu. Mais Sasuke était toujours aussi proche que lorsque Naruto l'avait frappé et ça le gênait, bien qu'il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Et pour finir…

Sasuke, dont le sang coulait doucement de sa bouche, tourna la tête vers l'Uzumaki. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul face aux yeux froids, méprisants et rancuniers de son vis-à-vis.

-Je n'ai pas particulièrement que l'on insulte mes amis, mais alors que l'on essaye de les frapper…et en plus, si on insulte la danse…Bref, recommence encore une fois…

Il posa son index sur le puissant torse du blond et continua, la voix calme, mais sèche, froide et menaçante :

-Rien qu'une fois…Et établissement scolaire ou pas, la seule chose dont tu te souviendras sera les lumières de l'ambulance qui t'emmèneras à l'hôpital. Et au mieux, tu finiras dans le coma, ou au pire, tu finiras dans une tombe. Clair ?

-Je ne vois dérange pas j'espère ? Les interrompis une voix de femme mature.

-Vous viendriez me voir à la fin du cours, tous, déclara la femme qui venait d'entrer.

Ils s'assirent à leurs places dans le silence le plus complet et observèrent la femme blonde à la poitrine corpulente qui venait de s'installer au bureau réservé aux professeurs.

-Bien, je me nomme Tsunade et je serais à la fois votre professeur de mathématiques et à la fois votre professeur principal cette année. Comme vous le savez, les matières sont réparties sur deux heures le matin et l'après-midi vous avez cours de musique, je vais donc évitez de vous faire part du discours des premières années, vous l'avez entendu une fois, c'est suffisant.

Elle continua de parler ainsi pendant un bon bout de temps puis elle passa aux explications du programme de maths et enfin, ils commencèrent le cours. Cours qui se déroula tranquillement au milieu des provocations de Naruto et des colères de Tsunade. A la fin, ne restèrent que lui, ses amis et toute la clique des danseurs. Ils étaient debout devant le bureau du professeur, pendant la récré, attendant la sentence qui allait leur tombait dessus.

-Je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux étonnés, mais se reprirent bien vite, ne voulant pas se réjouir trop vite.

-C'était la rentrée, et compte rendu de cette rivalité entre vos deux sections, je peux comprendre, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus !

-Oui Sensei, approuvèrent-ils en cœur.

-Enfin, ce serait mentir que de vous dire que c'est la seule raison. En fait, vous…

Elle tourna la tête vers la bande de naruto :

-Le groupe de musique « Uta no shinkan »…

Elle tourna la tête vers celle de Sasuke :

-Et vous, le groupe de danse « Taka », vous êtes les meilleurs groupes dans votre catégorie respective. Et je voudrais que vous donniez l'exemple aux autres, sur votre talent mais aussi sur votre comportement. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, juste de ne pas vous battre pour un oui ou pour un non, compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Et Sakura pensa « alors, c'est eux, Taka ? »

-Bien, filez. Et Sasuke ?

-Oui ?

-Met-toi de la glace sur ta lèvre.

-Bien Sensei.

Ils sortirent sans s'accorder un regard ou en mot et se séparèrent à peine hors de vue de leur professeur. Mais Naruto ne s'en rendit pas compte, il ne pensait qu'à Sasuke, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu mais où ?

De son côté, Sasuke se fichait de savoir si il connaissait cet être blond ou non comme de l'an quarante et regarde sa lèvre inférieur dans le petit miroir que lui avait gentiment prêté Ino.

-Je vais avoir un joli hématome demain matin, déclara-t-il.

-Ouais ! Cet enfoiré ! Comment il a osé te touché ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas laissé lui régler son compte, Sa-chan ? S'écria Suigetsu.

- Et surtout, pourquoi tu t'es interposé entre lui et moi ? Ajouta Kiba.

-Sui-chan, la violence est interdite ici, je n'avais pas envie que toi ou Kiba est des problèmes, et Médor chéri, tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse mal.

-Ne m'appelle pas Médor ! Hurla ledit « Médor »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.  
>-Sinon, on a quoi après ? Demanda Gaara, pour changer de sujet.<p>

-Français, répondit Karin en jetant un œil aux emplois du temps. Avec un certains Iruka…Quelqu'un le connait ?

-Moi ! Répondit Ino. Et il est très gentil.

La cloche annonçant la fin de la récré sonna, comme pour appuyer ses paroles et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement en cours. Effectivement, Iruka était un homme très gentil et bizarrement, Naruto se tint à carreaux pendant son cours. Les deux heures passèrent vite et à midi, ils partirent mangeait au self. Ce qui était bien, c'est que le self avait une partie intérieure et extérieure et comme il faisait beau, ils s'installèrent sur une table dehors, sous les rayons du soleil et commencèrent tranquillement à manger.

En fait, Karin et Suigetsu étaient plus occupés à s'embrasser qu'à manger.

-Dis, Sui-chan, appela Sasuke, si tu ne manges pas je peux prendre ton dessert ?

-Même pas en rêve, Sa-chan !

-Excuse-moi, Sui-chan, mais comme t'as déjà bouffé la bouche de ta belle et tendre j'ai cru que t'avais plus faim…

-Ne sois pas jaloux, Sasuke ! Hurla Lee. Un jour toi aussi tu trouveras la flemme de l'amour de la jeunesse !

-Mais oui, Lee, mais oui…

-Il a raison, vieux, mis à part ma Ino qui est déjà prise –Ino gloussa et se blottit contre son petit ami- il y a plein de fille bien ici, expliqua Kiba.

-Ou de garçon, glissa Suigetsu.

-Quoi ? Sasuke est gay est on ne me l'avait pas dit ? S'exclama Tenten.

-Sasuke ? Gay ? Naaaaaaaaan, il est juste asexué voyons ! Rigola Suigetsu.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant la mine boudeuse du concerné qui marmonna un « je suis pas asexué », ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité leur rire.

-Tsk !

Leur rire s'arrêta d'un coup et ils regardèrent Naruto, debout à côté d'eux avec tous ses amis et qui venait de les interrompre. Tenten souffla et leur adressa quelques mots :

-Non, désolé, le midi, c'est notre pause aussi bien que la votre, on ne se battra pas. Allez trouvait quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder.

-Tenten, surveille ton langage, la gronda Karin.

-Oui, pardon, à embêter, rectifia-t-elle.

-Alors, dites-moi, mes chers Taka, continua Naruto comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Etes-vous conscients que si Tsunade-sensei ne nous avez pas interrompu deus d'entre vous serez à l'infirmerie à l'heure actuelle ?

-Tu parles, tu ne me fais pas peur, blondinet, ricana Kiba.

-C'est ce que tu dis, mais c'est pas en pratiquant votre petite danse de merde que tu vas arriver à faire le dur.

-Trop, c'est trop ! Cracha Kiba en se levant

-Kiba…avertit doucement Tenten.

-Rien à foutre du règlement ! Répondit celui-ci. Je vais lui apprendre à insulter la danse, moi !

Il se jeta sur Naruto sous les exclamations horrifiées des personnes présentes autour d'eux. Les coups de poings, de coudes et de pieds volaient dans tous les sens, et bientôt, autour des deux bandes s'était formé un attroupement d'élèves. Mais ils ne semblaient pas sans rendre compte et malgré les rappels incessants d'Ebisu, le surveillant, ils continuaient encore à se battre.

-Vous pourrez les rappeler à l'ordre encore et encore, ça ne sert à rien, observa Shino.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le vieux directeur de l'école. Il se planta en face des deux adolescents, restés au sol malgré qu'ils aient cessé leur combat en entendant sa voix.

-Vous deux ! Dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

Ils le suivirent tout penauds.

En sortant du bureau du directeur, quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis appuyés contre le mur extérieur du bâtiment. Devant leurs regards interrogatifs, Naruto expliqua :

-On a eut le droit à un savon et à un avertissement.

-Ouf ! S'exclama Sakura, j'ai crut que vous alliez avoir un renvoi temporaire !

Le silence se fit et ils fixèrent Kiba qui fixait Sasuke qui fixait le ciel. Finalement, Sasuke baissa la tête et avança vers sn ami. Ami qui courba les épaules et tendit son corps, prête à recevoir un coup. Mais Sasuke se contenta d'une petite frappe sur la tête et de dire :

-Je t'avais dit de te calmer, que s'était interdit, mais non, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Enfin…ça, on y peut rien.

Kiba eut un petit rire gêné avant que le ténébreux ne continu :

-Tu aurais pu te blesser. Ne recommence pas.

L'attention que portait Sasuke à son ami et le fait qu'il l'ignore délibérément irrita Naruto qui, sans savoir pourquoi, aurait aimé que le danseur s'inquiète aussi pour lui. Alors il déclara sur un ton faussement touché :

-Ohh ! Comme c'est touchant ces petites retrouvailles !

Ses amis rigolèrent avec lui mais le regard de Sasuke se fit dur, encore plus que la dernière fois, dans la classe. Il s'avança jusqu'à se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et leva la tête en prononçant :

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas le malin. Je t'avais prévenue tout à l'heure. Tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras. Mais ne t'attends pas à un seul cadeau de ma part, compris ?

Mais Naruto ne répondit pas. Il l'observa et se perdit encore une fois dans ces yeux. Mais à la place du jeune homme en colère qui était en face de lui, une autre image s'interposa.

Celle d'un brun de 15 ans qu'il avait surprit à danser le jour de sa première rentrée.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond. Extérieurement, il avait juste l'air de s'ennuyer, mais intérieurement, il réfléchissait. Il était vingt et une heures passées et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel étoilé de septembre. Après avoir mangé avec ses amis, Naruto avait tout le loisir de rester à réfléchir, à penser sur son lit. Il soupira.

Si au début, il en avait eu des doutes, à présent, il en était sûr, le danseur qu'il avait hypnotisé à son premier jour de première année, ce danseur si beau, si gracieux, si…envoutant, bref, ce danseur là, n'était nul autre que ce Sasuke Uchiwa. Et ça lui en coûtait de se l'avouer. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il détestait ces imbéciles de danseurs, ensuite, parce que ça lui arrachait la gorge d'en avoir admiré un et surtout d'admettre qu'il ne lui trouvait aucun défauts. Il soupira.

Shikamaru, assis en tailleur sur le deuxième lit de leur chambre de dortoir, leva les yeux vers lui.

-Allons bon…C'est ce Sasuke Uchiwa qui te préoccupes tant que ça ?

-Ah…ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Oui. En premier parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de provoquer des danseurs ou de te battre pour rien…

-Mais c'est de sa faute !

-Sa faute ?

-Leur faute !

-Tu as dis « sa »…

-D'accord, « sa » faute…

-Donc il s'agit bien d'Uchiwa.

-Ouais !

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Parce qu'il m'énerve, les autres passent encore, mais lui ! Avec son attitude « jesuistropbienpourvous », sa putain de gueule d'ange, sa manie de toujours rester calme…Et tout le reste !

Shikamaru le regarda avec une once d'amusement dans les yeux et le blond répliqua :

-Quoi ?

- Rien, soupira Shikamaru, je sens seulement que cette histoire va être galère…

-Pourquoi ?

-Une impression…

**xoXOxo**

Sasuke et Suigetsu était descendu fumer une cigarette avant de dormir.

-Si Karin te voyait, elle te frappera, commença Sasuke.

-Toi aussi, Sa-chan.

-Hn. Après tout elle déteste ça.

-Quoi « ça » ?

-Qu'on fume, Sui-chan, qu'on fume.

-Aaaaah ! Ouais.

-Et d'ailleurs si un prof ou un élève rapplique, on est mal.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Rigola Suigetsu, vite rejoins par Sasuke.

-Bon, plus sérieusement, Sui-chan, bilan de la journée ?

- Nos profs sont pas mal…

-Sauf Oro-chie-moi-dessus en SVT…

-Ouais, sinon, bon emploi du temps…

-Hn.

-On s'est tous retrouvés dans la même classe…

-Hn.

-Classe pas trop mal soit dit en passant…

-Hn.

-Sauf ses abrutis d' « Uta no shinkan » !

-Hn…

-Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Y a pire. Genre Kimimaro et sa bande….

-Grave !

Ils se sourirent ironiquement avant que le brun ne continu :

-Quand même…des fois, je me demandes pourquoi il est venu nous provoquer à midi…Et Kiba n'a pas tenu très longtemps…

-Pour Médor, c'est normal, Sa-chan…

-Hn, pas tort…

-Sasuke ! Suigetsu !

Karin arriva en trombe devant eux, essoufflée d'avoir couru et visiblement très troublée. Ils se dépêchèrent d'éteindre leurs cigarettes et Sasuke haussa un sourcil en remarquant qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Au lieu de ça, elle déversa un flot de paroles incompréhensibles :

-Ino ne pleurs même pas…Et Kiba n'a même pas l'air troublé ! Pourtant, vu ce qu'ils viennent de décider, et en plus, ils nous sortent ça comme ça…comme si c'était normal ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Apparament, Ino a rencontré un certain Hidan…et…

-Du calme, du calme, ma belle, la stoppa Suigetsu, reprend ton souffle, qu'est-ce qui se passe je comprends plus rien moi non plus…

-Il se passe Sui-chan, expliqua le ténébreux en fronçant les sourcils, il se passe, d'après ce que j'ai compris, qu'Ino et Kiba ont rompu…

-Quoi ? S'exclama ledit Sui-chan en se tournant vers Karin.

-Ben oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis, répondit-elle, je l'ai pas dit ? C'est vrai que quand je panique, je m'emmêle les pinceaux…En fait, je les ai laissé seuls le temps d'aller prendre une douche –les garçons remarquèrent à ce moment qu'elle était en chemise de nuit et qu'elle devait avoir froid- et quand je suis revenu, ils avaient appelés tout le monde et ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils avaient décidé de rompre et là, je suis aussitôt partie vous chercher…

-Allons-y, déclara l'Uchiwa.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, pressés d'en savoir plus. Ils trouvèrent Ino assis sur son lit, Kiba à côté d'elle. Leurs amis étaient regroupés en demi-cercle autour d'eux. Ils semblaient soucieux et incrédules à la fois. Ino leva la tête vers eux en les attendant arrivé et leur fit un petit sourire.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, est-ce qu'on pourrait nous expliquer ? Demanda Tenten.

-Et bien, commença Kiba, depuis quelque temps, je ne me sens plus aussi proche d'Ino qu'avant. On a commencé à s'éloigner pendant les vacances, et à la rentrée, on a définitivement compris que ça ne pouvait plus marcher…

-De plus, ajouta Ino, pendant les vacances, j'ai rencontré un certain Hidan, qui m'a beaucoup plus, et ce matin, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, et je compte accepter…

-Mais…Kiba ? Bafouilla Lee

-Je connais Hidan, répondit celui-ci, c'est un gars cool, très sympa et je suis sûr qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble….

-Mais….

-J'étais amoureux d'Ino jusqu'à récemment, mais je n'ai plus envie de l'embrasser ni de la garder auprès de moi pour toujours, je veux la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter, la voir rire, la protéger...mais comme une amie, une sœur, comme Karin, ou Tenten…c'est plus de l'amour, vous comprenez.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive, vous savez, on s'aime, on s'aime plus, c'est la vie…

-Alors ça ne vous fais rien ?

-Rien ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Bon, et bien, d'accord…

Ils sourirent et Kiba se leva, embrassa le front d'Ino pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et en fit de même à Karin et à Tenten, qui râlèrent un peu, s'attirant les rire de l'Inuzuka. Dans le couloir, Sasuke retint le châtain un instant :

-Donc tu es sûr que ça va ? Je veux…vous rompez, elle sort déjà avec un autre….

-T'inquiètes, ça va Sasuke, je l'ai dis, je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, et elle non plus, ça ne servais à rien de se mentir.

-Oui mais…

-Mais rien. C'est comme ça. Et puis, depuis quelques temps je me mets à regarder des personnes qui ne sont pas du tout du même genre qu'elle…

-Mais ça ne veux rien dire le genre de fille que tu regardes…

-Même si ce ne sont pas des filles ?

Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait dit à un de ses amis les plus chers ce qui le turlupinait depuis un bon bout de temps. Il était bi, et il ne le savait que depuis cet été. Si Sasuke en resta comme deux flans, Kiba en baissa la tête. Il l'avait dit à Ino qui lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire. Et si ça changer tout ? Et si ils le rejeter ?

-Et bien dans ce cas, si, je pense que le message est assez clair.

Ce fut au tour de Kiba d'être surpris par les paroles de son ami, il releva vivement la tête et découvrit son ami en train de sourire. Un énorme poids s'enleva de ses épaules. Il se dit que finalement, ça ne changeait rien, après tout ce n'était un secret pour personne que Sasuke était lui-même bi.

Ils se saluèrent en se faisant un signe de la même et partirent se coucher. Demain, une nouvelle journée de cours s'annoncer.

**xoXOxo**

-Bon, déclara Iruka, ouvrait vos manuels à la page quarante trois et lisez !

Naruto rêvait en regardant le ciel à travers la fenêtre, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Iruka. Il l'adorait ce professeur mais la littérature, c'était pas trop son truc. Il n'écoutera rien durant toute la fin du cours et finalement la sonnerie retentit, le sauvant de son calvaire.

-Bon, n'oubliez pas votre commentaire de texte pour la semaine prochaine.

-Oui Sensei !

Tous les élèves sortirent en se précipitant dehors pour manger. Seuls restèrent les membres de Taka, rassemblés autour de Karin, qui semblait leur expliquer quelque chose. Naruto les regarda une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ses amis, déjà à la cantine. En s'asseyant à leur table, il beugla :

-Eh ! Franchement, vous aurez pu m'attendre !

-Désolé, on avait trop faim ! Lui répondit Temari

-C'est ça c'est ça…

-En attendant, que diriez-vous d'une petite virée ce soir ? Proposa Sai.

- Quelle genre de virée?

-Une soirée au « Dépôt », une boite de nuit-bar qui a la cote au près des jeunes et c'est à deux pas d'ici, et comme on n'y a jamais été…

-C'est une bonne idée, vous en pensait quoi ? Rajouta Shino.

-Bah, pourquoi pas ? Répondit Choji en finissant son dessert.

C'est ainsi que le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent devant la façade grisée et délabrée du bar « Le dépôt ». C'est sous les râles de Sakura qu'ils entrèrent :

-N'empêche, j'aurai aimé y aller avec autre chose que nos uniformes !

Une odeur de sueur, d'alcool, de fumée et de vanille frappèrent leurs narines en plein fouet. Les murs étaient violets, des box étaient disposés tout autour de la grande salle, le bar à droite, le Dj au fond, et au milieu la piste de danse. Les gens riaient, dansaient, buvaient, et semblaient ne plus se souciait du monde extérieur.

D'ailleurs, sur la piste de danse, un attroupement s'était formé. Ils jouèrent du coude pour parvenir au centre et y découvrir deux danseurs, un garçon et une fille, en train de littéralement s'éclater sur du break danse. Naruto sursauta en reconnaissant deux des amis de Susuke Uchiwa, Gaara et Tenten. Ceux-ci s'étaient débarrassés de leur chemise d'uniforme, les laissant en débardeurs noirs mais avaient conservés leur bas, un pantalon pour Gaara et une jupe pour Tenten qui se foutait bien de savoir si oui ou non on voyait sa culotte. Ils virevoltaient, tournaient, sautaient, et exécutaient les figures avec excellence.

Ils allèrent commander à boire en attendant la fin de la chanson. Fin qui ne tarda pas à venir et en sueur, les deux danseurs se dirigèrent vers un box, où Sasuke leur tendait leurs chemises.

Une fois revêtit, Gaara les aperçu et leur fis signe de les rejoindre. Intrigués, ils approchèrent prudemment. Mais Gaara se tourna vers sa sœur, et d'une voix calme qui le caractérisait si bien, il lui dit :

-Kankuro m'a appelé. Il voudrait que tu le contactes.

-Ok, j'y penserai, merci de m'avoir prévenu, Gaara.

-Pas de quoi.

Sakura se dirigea vers un autre box libre, entrainant Shikamaru avec elle. Mais au lieu de les suivre, Naruto resta figé, ses yeux bleus encrés dans ceux noirs qui l'avaient capturé. Sasuke ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et de toute manière, le blond ne voulait pas que ce contact se rompe. Pourtant, il dut détourner les yeux quand il entendit Karin et Temari se disputaient :

-Tu sais quoi ? Au fond, tu te donnes des grands airs, mais en vrai, t'es rien d'autre qu'une pute qui a besoin de voir les autres comme des merdes ! S'exclama Temari.

-Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui ne sais que parler en prononçant des grossièretés…

-Quoi ! Connasse !

-Eh ! Calme-toi, la blonde ! Intervint Suigetsu.

-Tiens donc, ironisa Sai, le chevalier servant vient au secours de sa chère et tendre princesse…

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, ajouta Neji, Miss Blonde et Miss Clebs ne sorte plus ensemble ?

Les deux concernés sursautèrent. Mais Naruto lui, éclata de rire :

-Ah, je vois, je me disais bien que je t'avais vu avec un autre type le week-end dernier avec un autre type ! Enrichit Sai. Alors en fait t'es ni une danseuse ni une fille, mais juste une pute c'est ça ?

Ino baissa la tête, blessée. Et Kiba tourna un regard rageur vers Sai :

-Même si je ne sors plus avec elle, je n'aime pas que l'on insulte mes amis, je ne permes pas de lui parler comme ça !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ?

-Lui non, mais moi oui ! Répliqua Lee en envoyant son poing valsé contre la figure de Sai.

Sai se releva en hurlant :

-Mais ça va pas la tête ?

Il envoya son poing à son tour mais Lee le frappa et lui en envoya un autre dans le ventre. Le cri d'une jeune femme surprise avertit le patron qui débarqua en moins de deux :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Le propriétaire, Asuma Sarutobi, était un homme mûr trapu, barbu, chaleureux, bienveillant et paternel. Il toisa les adolescents quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le ailleurs !

-Désolé, patron, ça ne se reproduira plus ! S'inclina Karin.

-Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais bien parce que je vous aime bien, Karin !

-Merci beaucoup, Asuma-san.

-Mais dis-moi…

-Oui ?

-Font-ils aussi partis de votre école ?

-Oui, ils sont en section musique.

Apparemment, pensa Naruto, ils sont des habitués ici.

-Alors si vous ne vous supportez pas, pourquoi ne pas régler vos différents sur scène.

-Une Battle ? Demanda Lee.

-Oui, un musicien, un danseur, sur scène, je lance un accompagnement, le musicien rajoute des complications, le danseur danse dessus et le premier qui n'arrive plus à suivre l'autre a perdu. Partant ?

-Et comment ! S'écria Lee. Les amis, je m'en charge !

Il courra vers la scène et prépara la place nécessaire pour qu'il puisse danser. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke se tourna vers leurs adversaires et demanda :

-Alors qui est le ou la malheureux qui va se faire rétamer ?

Naruto grinça des dents et ce fut Sakura qui s'avança :

-Moi.

Personne ne trouva rien à redire et Asuma lui prêta une guitare électrique. Elle l'accorda pendant que Lee s'étirait et s'échauffait.

La musique commença.

Un bruit sourd emplit la salle avant que les premières notes de batterie, de guitare et de piano résonnent à travers les enceintes. La musique était plutôt rapide et Sakura, en temps que bassiste se concentra pour trouver le bon tempo. Une fois fait, elle laissa ses mains glisser sur les cordes.

En face de la scène, Naruto eut un rictus assez arrogant et chuchota :

-Il n'est pas à la hauteur…

-Non, c'est elle qui n'est pas à la hauteur…

Il se retourna en un sursaut vers le propriétaire de la voix qui lui avait répondit et découvrit une Sasuke qui ne lâchait pas Lee des yeux.

-Ton amie n'est pas à la hauteur. Admire, répéta-t-il en montrant Lee du menton.

Ce dernier se trouvait immobile sur la scène, les yeux fermés, entrant dans une concentration extrême. Puis il commença à se mouver au rythme de la musique. Son corps se pliait, se tendait, tournait, virevoltait, volait, sautait, se courbait, exécutait les figures avec une précision affolante.

Sakura suait. Elle se mordait la lèvre et laissa la goutte roulait sur son front. Son adversaire était plus fort que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle l'avait grandement sous-estimé.

Les notes et les pas de danse s'enchaînaient mais à la fin de la chanson, les « Uta no shinkin » restèrent comme deux ronds de flans. Là, sous leurs yeux, guitare à la main, Sakura les regardait, surprise, désolée, troublée, frustrée…Et à côté d'elle Lee s'était arrêté de danse, poing en l'air et reprenait son souffle. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Naruto fut le sourire qu'afficha Kiba Inuzuka en se retournant vers eux. L'issue du combat semblait toute tracée pour eux, et pourtant…

Sakura avait perdu.

Elle avait au moins une bonne mesure de retard alors que son adversaire n'avait jamais ralenti ses mouvements. Alors qu'Asuma annonçait la victoire du danseur, la foule éclata en applaudissements et cris d'allégresse. Les « Taka » portaient encore haut la main le drapeau des habitués les plus respectés du « Dépôt ». Sakura descendit bredouille de la scène, rendit la guitare à son propriétaire et partit rejoindre ses amis. Lee, lui, sauta littéralement de la scène et alla frapper dans les mains de Kiba et Suigetsu.

-C'est pas grave Sakura, tenta de la rassurer Naruto, tu as fais de ton mieux…

-Mais ce n'était pas suffisant…

-On les avait tous sous-estimés…Alors voilà de quoi sont capables le meilleur groupe de danse de l'académie…murmura Shino.

Shikamaru s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose quand Lee et sa coupe au bol se dirigea vers eux. Skura fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua rien. Il se posta devant elle, le regard sérieux, puis sans prévenir, se mit à crier en souriant :

-Je n'avais jamais affronté quelqu'un qui avait autant de détermination et de fougue de la jeunesse ! Franchement...ouah ! J'ai cru que j'allais perdre ! La prochaine fois que nous nous affronteront j'espère que ce sera tout aussi passionnant ! Merci pour ce magnifique combat ! Merci !

Il secoua la main de la jeune fille, qui se laissa faire, un peu septique, puis souriant dans un air de défi, elle lui annonça :

-Je l'espère aussi. Mais cette fois je ne te laisserai pas gagner. Rock Lee…c'est un nom dont je saurais me souvenir.

Lee la regarda surpris, puis, répondant à son sourire, il répondit :

-Je n'oublierai pas ton nom non plus, Haruno Sakura-san…

Il partit rejoindre ses amis dans le box où ils avaient laissé leurs sacs. Naruto le suivi du regard et remarqua qu'après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Sasuke, ce fut le brun qui se leva à son tour.

-Mais quoi encore ? Soupira Choji une fois Sasuke arrivé devant Naruto.

-Tu es bien Naruto Uzumki ? Questionna l'Uchiwa sans se préoccuper de la remarque de Choji.

-Euh…oui pourquoi ?

-Tu as fait tomber ça, lui répondit Sasuke en lui tendant son portefeuille.

-Merci…Mais tu es venu juste pour ça ?

-Non, en fait, il y a une question que je me pose depuis que j'ai vu Lee affronter Haruno-san…

-Laquelle ?

-Lee avait eut un plus de mal quand on avait affronter la bande des Quatre du son, vous savez Kimimaro et tout…Alors je me demandais lesquels de vos deux groupes sont les plus doués ? Finit-il avec un rictus provoquant scotchés à la face.

Un silence surpris accueillit sa déclaration. Silence qui se prolongea jusqu'à que Temari éclate de rire.

-Gaara m'avait bien prévenu pourtant ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Sous les regards interrogatifs des autres et celui neutre de Sasuke, elle continua :

-Il m'avait bien dit que derrière tes airs calmes de petit garçon sage se trouvait un sale caractère de feu !

Comme réponse, Sasuke ricana avec elle.

-Vous savez, avança-t-il, combien même on les provoque, normalement, Lee et Kiba ne réagisse pas avec autant de violence. Pour moi, ça prouve ma première impression : vous êtes surement très doué. Mais pour moi, la musique et la danse ne sont pas comparable. C'est pourquoi tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser des coups que vous avez reçu ou failli recevoir, la prochaine fois, je les retiendrai, mais…sur scène, je ne vous laisserai pas gagner.

Et il s'en alla.

-Moi non plus je ne vous laisserai pas gagner, Uchiwa ! S'écria Naruto.

Sasuke se retourna et en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux noirs de Naruto, il énnonça :

-Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Uzumaki-san. Mais avant de nous contrer, j'attends beaucoup de toi et ta bande face aux Quatre du son.

Sur ce, il retourna pour de bon vers ses amis qui rigolaient, lui racontant sûrement la dernière blague arrivée. Mais de l'autre côté, Hinata murmura :

-Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ?

Ils eurent leur réponse quand le lendemain matin, Kimimaro et sa clique se planta devant eux en annonçant :

-Vous. Nous. Entre midi et deux. Dans la salle de spectacle. En trois manches.


	4. Chapter 3

Depuis la provocation de Kimimaro et sa bande le matin même, c'était le calme plat.

Naruto soupira. Cette battle ne lui annonçait rien de bon et ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie. Il accorda le La de sa guitare sèche et fit quelques accords pour s'échauffer. Non, ce n'était pas la Battle, mais bel et bien le cours spécial de l'après-midi. Franchement avoir musique toute l'aprèm, c'est le pied ! Pensa Naruto. Et tous ses amis et camarades devaient partageaient son avis, vu leur comportement. Chaque batteur tapait le même rythme effréné sur les tables, les chaises, les murs, ou à même le sol. Leurs baguettes montaient et baissaient en même temps que les muscles de leurs bras roulaient sous l'effort. Ce même rythme était repris pour les musiciens qui frappaient dans leurs mains ou par les « Ohohoh » des chanteurs. Naruto, gagné par cette allégresse, se mit à frapper le rythme sur sa guitare en souriant.

Comme toujours en attendant leur éternel retardataire de professeur, Hatake Kakashi, la classe était sans dessus dessous.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, ledit professeur arriva en lançant un joyeux :

-Yo !

-Vous êtes en retard ! Lui reprochèrent Naruto et quelques autres élèves.

-Ah oui, désolé, mais j'ai croisé une vieille dame qui aidait un extraterrestre à retrouver son chemin et…

-Mensonges ! Hurla l'intégralité de la classe.

-Le problème, avec vous les jeunes, c'est que vous n'avez pas assez d'imagination…

-C'est vous qui en avez trop, Sensaï ! Répliqua Naruto.

Kakashi le toisa avec un regard entre lassitude et indifférence avant de soupirer.

-Aucune importance de toute manière, déclara-t-il finalement, car cette après-midi sera différente de d'habitude.

-Différente comment, Senseï ? Interrogea Sakura.

- Aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas musique…

-Hein ? S'écrièrent les élèves, déçus.

-Non, aujourd'hui, vous avez danse…

-Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? S'écrièrent les élèves, surpris.

-Le directeur a eu vent des querelles plus que fréquentes entre vos deux sections. Il a donc décidé d'y remédier. Les professeurs ont donc mis au point un programme « rencontre » étendu sur deux après-midi. Aujourd'hui, nous irons assister au cours de danse et demain, vos camarades viendront ici ?

Il parcourra de son regard torve les rangées de la classe avant de reprendre :

-On espère qu'en partageant vos passions, vous arriverai à un terrain d'entente. Quoi qu'il en soit, sortez de la classe dans le calme et le silence et rangez-vous devant la salle 28 de l'étage inférieur !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent dans un léger brouhaha et Naruto s'approcha discrètement du professeur qui lui apprenait la musique :

-Vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher, Senseï ?

-Bah, l'espoir fait vivre…

Naruto pouffa à cette réponse et ils arrivèrent de la porte de la fameuse salle 28. Kakashi toqua et n'obtenant aucune réponse, il répéta son geste en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Il poussa donc doucement la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grand, et la musique les submergea d'un coup. Elle était tellement forte que personne n'avait dut les entendre.

La salle était grande, éclairée, spacieuse, vide, le sol recouvert d'un parquet clair et luisant et le mur du fond était recouvert d'un immense miroir. Répartis en petits groupes à l'intérieur, les élèves s'échauffaient et papotaient. Et appuyés contre la grande glace, les membres du groupe « Taka », observaient Karin et Suigetsu dansaient ensemble au rythme du modern'jazz qui s'échappait des enceintes fixées au mur.

-Ah ! On vous attendait, jeunes porteurs de la fougue de la jeunesse !

La voix qui venait de hurler attira leur attention. Ils se retournèrent et firent face à une version adulte de Lee, même coupe au bol, même épais sourcils, même sourire étincelant. Il portait une affreuse combinaison verte.

-Je vois que la ponctualité n'est toujours pas ton fort, Kakashi ! S'écria-t-il.

-Gaï… Soupira le concerné.

-Bien ! On va pouvoir commencer ! Les enfants, essayez-vous devant moi, l'échauffement est terminé !

Ils s'exécutèrent et Sakura, toujours très attentive à tout se qui touchait la mode et les vêtements observa les habits de la bande « Taka ». Tenten portait un jogging couleur chocolat et un débardeur blanc, Gaara un débardeur marron clair et un jogging noir, Ino avait enfilait un ensemble pantacourt-de-sport-top-trop-court violet, Lee exactement la même combinaison que leur professeur, Kiba un marcel noir et un pantacourt rouge, Karin un minishort mauve clair et une veste de la même couleur, légèrement ouverte sur un tee-shirt noir, Suigetsu un tee-shirt violet et un pantacourt gris et enfin, avança Sasuke. Sakura pouffa en se rendant compte qu'il était aussi petit qu'Hinata, la plus petite de leur groupe. Coincé dans un pantacourt de sport noir et un marcel bleu nuit, il avançait lentement et s'asseyait tout aussi doucement mais cette lenteur le rendait sans qu'il le sache tellement sexy. Ses bras fins désignaient néanmoins une musculation fine et fréquente, contrairement à celle de Naruto, qui était bien bâti et baraqué, les yeux de Sasuke étaient une nuit sans étoiles dans laquelle brillait une flamme fière et douce à la fois, contrairement aux yeux de Naruto qui étaient une mer brillante et éclairée où la joie de vivre et la chaleur se dégageait, les cheveux de l'Uchiwa étaient lisses et noirs, à l'image d'une pluie d'encre, contrairement à ceux blonds et épais de Naruto, rappelant un champs de blé. Mais le contraste le plus flagrant entre les deux, pensa Sakura en pouffant une fois de plus, était que Naruto était de taille normal pour une garçon de son âge, alors que Sasuke était petit. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami blond et remarqua avec un haussement de sourcil que lui aussi détaillait le brun.

-Aujourd'hui, clama Gaï en interrompant ainsi leur séance d'observation, nous allons procéder aux habituelles évaluations pour situer votre niveau ! Vous commencerez avec le hiphop puis vous enchaînerez avec la capoeira, la reggae, le classique, le modern'jazz, le rock et pour finir la valse !

Les futurs danseurs avaient surement l'habitude de l'ordre de passage car ils répondirent tous ensemble :

-Haï Gaï-senseï ! (NDLA : que de i tréma, j'arrivé pas à les écrire !)

Kakashi fit signe à ses élèves de s'assoir dans un coin et prit place à côté du groupe le plus doué de futurs musiciens, soit les « Uta no Shinkan ». Gaï se plaça non loin d'eux et commença à appeler les élèves à tour de rôle par ordre alphabétique.

Naruto ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux évaluations qui se déroulaient en face, attendant le tour des danseurs de « Taka ». Enfin, le premier membre de ce groupe s'avança et se plaça sur la « piste » de danse en même temps que le professeur annonçait son nom « Hozuki Suigetsu ». Une véritable ovation de cris et d'applaudissements accompagna l'annonce.

-C'est bizarre, pourquoi n'applaudissent-ils que maintenant ? Interrogea Shino.

-Tout simplement parce que ce sont les meilleurs ! Lança un roux à leur gauche.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui mais ce fut son amie, une blonde que Naruto reconnut pour être sa voisine de math, qui répondit d'un air rêveur :

-Ils sont tellement beaux quand ils dansent…Contrairement à nous, eux, ils font si peu d'erreurs. Et puis Ino excelle en classique, Suigetsu en reggae –ce qu'il va danser là-, Karin en modern'jazz, Kiba et Lee en capoeira, Gaara et Tenten en hiphop, et Sasuke en tout !

-En tout ? Répéta Shikamaru, incrédule.

-En tout ! Confirma la blonde en un hochement de tête. Mais bon, sa spécialité, c'est le rock…

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les tours de danse des élèves et purent ainsi voir, que en effet, les concernés se démarquaient remarquablement dans la danse qu'on leur avait décerné.

* * *

><p>« Putain ! » fut à peu près la seule pensée de Naruto à ce moment là.<p>

Il observa Sasuke dansait sur du rock. Son marcel moulait ses muscles fins qui roulaient sous l'effort, son bassin se déhanchait sous le rythme énergique et doux de la musique, ses cheveux fouettaient l'air autour de lui, soulevés par ces pas de danse, la courbe de son dos se mouvant attirait le regard, ses yeux étaient fermés et pourtant, Naruto pouvait ressentir la même agréable brûlure que lorsqu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ses abysses.

« Oh putain » Se répéta son fort intérieur alors que Sasuke effectuait un énième saut. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce corps qui exécutait chacun des mouvements avec une précision et une grâce affolantes. Naruto serra ses genoux contre lui et serra les dents en essayant de cacher son léger problème. A présent, il en était sûr, Sasuke était bel et bien ce danseur qui l'avait hypnotisé à sa première rentrée. Pourtant, ses pensées divaguaient vers toute autre chose :

COMMENT CE DIABLE D'UCHIWA AVAIT-IL **_FAILLI_** REUSSIR A LUI DONNER UNE ERECTION ?

* * *

><p>-Et pour finir, karin et Sasuke, en roue pour une valse !<p>

Sous l'appel de Gaï, les deux concernés se levèrent. Les applaudissements emplirent la salle et Sasuke et Karin se placèrent au centre de la pièce.

Ils se placèrent face à face et attendirent le calme de leurs camarades. Unee fois ledit calme fait, leur professeur lança la musique. Dès les premières notes, Sasuke se pencha, galant, vers Karin et lui offrit sa main comme une invitation. Karin fit mine de réfléchir et se détourna. Un petit sourire en coin orna la bouche de Sasuke et avec grâce, il la contourna et répéta son geste. Mais elle se détourna encore une fois. Ils jouaient pensa Naruto. Finalement, après une courbette de Sasuke qui fit apparaitre quelques sourires, Karin accepta enfin et posa sa main dans celle de son ami. Il l'attira contre lui et la véritable danse commença. Leur rythme était légèrement plus vite mais personne ne s'en plaignit, cela apportait une sensation d'interdit. Ils ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant des yeux et malgré leur air sérieux, la lueur malicieuse et charmeuse qui s'était logée dans leurs yeux prouvait leur complicité et leur plaisir à danser ensemble. Mais bien vite, ils passèrent à un niveau supérieur.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore plus, leurs mouvements ralentirent et ils laissèrent les formes de leurs corps s'épousaient et fusionnaient parfaitement.

-C'est vraiment de la danse ça ? Chuchota Sai. On dirait qu'ils sont à deux doigts de se sauter dessus…

Pour quelqu'un comme Sai qui avait un énorme culot, chuchoter était une première. Mais personne ne releva et ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en réponse, de peur que parler aurait brisé le moment.

Ce n'était plus de la danse, tellement leurs mouvements appelaient à l'érotisme.

Temari secoua la tête, c'était elle où la température ambiante avait augmenté de quelques degrés ?

* * *

><p>-Bien, il nous reste quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, déclara Kakashi en se tournant vers Gaï, pourquoi ne pas laisser mes élèves poser des questions au tiens ?<p>

-Quelle excellente idée ! Approuva-t-il.

-Et bien, avez-vous des questions à poser ? Questionna Kakashi à ses élèves.

Une brune leva la main et Kakashi l'interrogea d'un hochement de tête.

-A quoi servent exactement ses évaluations de début du trimestre ?

Ce fut Karin qui répondit en levant le doigt, donnant l'impression de répéter une leçon apprise par cœur :

-Ses évaluations sont là pour situer notre niveau, repérer les endroits où nous devrons nous améliorer par la suite en cours, et pour les prochains trimestres, pour visualiser nos progrès…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut, Temari qui leva la main :

-Y a-t-il beaucoup de groupes en musique ?

-Généralement, je veux dire, dans les autres classes, oui, déclara Suigetsu, mais bon, il ne sont pas définitif, ça va, ça vient, au fil des humeurs, des classes, des amitiés…Si bien que dans notre classe, il n'y en a que trois : les Hit girls (il montra du doigts un groupes de cinq filles qui gloussaient ensemble), l'Hirondelle (cette fois, ils désigné deux couples assis derrière les autres) et (il se pointa du doigt) nous, Taka.

-Pourquoi ces noms ? Interrogea Sakura.

Un des filles des Hit girl répondit :

-Et bien, on a choisi ce nom en rapport à un film qu'on aime bien et où il y a un groupe de fille qui prote ce nom…

-Nous, enrichit un garçon de l'Hirondelle, c'est parce qu'on s'est fait chacun tatoué une hirondelle sur le corps, moi je l'ai sur la cheville, Akira sur le buste, Matsuri sur la main et Hikari sur l'omoplate droite.

-Nous, c'est pour une raison aussi simple que stupide et drôle, commença Kiba, en fait, c'était aux cours de la deuxième année, on avait l'habitude danser ensemble alors un de nos professeur nous a proposé de formé un groupe. On a accepté et comme tout groupe qui se respecte, il nous fallait un nom. Mais on n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord, ça a dégénérait en dispute. Mais pendant qu'on se gueulait dessus, Sasuke n'en avait carrément rien à fou-…à faire. Alors, au bout d'un moment, on a remarqué qu'il ne nous écoutait vraiment pas, alors on s'est retournés vers lui, près à l'engueuler. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, on s'est tut quand on a vu qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Il observait un faucon dans le ciel, on a était traversé d'un éclair et on a tous hurlé en même temps « Taka ! ». Sasuke a tourné la tête vers nous et il a dit un truc du genre « Taka ? Ouais, ça sonne plutôt bien… » et depuis c'est resté…Finit-il en pouffant.

D'autres rirent avec lui. Neji secoua la tête de droite à gauche :

-C'est vraiment stupide, soupira-t-il.

-C'est justement ça qui est bien, continua de rire Tenten.

Neji fronça les sourcils en secouant désespérément la tête.

* * *

><p>Enfin, la Battle arriva. La salle de spectacle n'était pas pleine mais un certains nombres d'élèves s'y trouvaient. Sur scène, accordant leurs instruments et leurs micro, les « Uta no shinkan » et les « Quatre su son » (bien qu'ils soient cinq) se défiaient dans le blanc des yeux. Naruto observa le rôle de chacun des membres en face de lui, un gras à la batterie, un autre à la peau mattes comme bassiste, un aux cheveux argentés nommé Sakon au piano, Kimimaro en soliste et Tayuya, une rousse, au chant. Mouais, il avait aux moins l'avantage d'avoir plus d'instruments qu'eux. Ses amis finirent d'accorder leurs instruments et lui firent un signe qu'ils étaient prêts. Naruto leur rendit leur signe mais la voix de Tayuya les interrompit :<p>

-Pourquoi avoir reporté cette Battle à après les cours, bande de merdes ? Vous avez si peur de vous faire écraser ?

Shikamaru répondit par un haussement d'épaules :

-Bof…c'est surtout que ça nous laissait plus de temps pour préparer nos instru…

Naruto ne fit pas plus attention à leurs provocations et passa son regard examiner la salle. Il fronça les sourcils : là tout devant, au premier rang, se trouvait les membres de « Taka ». Ils attendaient patiemment le commencement de leur face à face. Kimimaro avait dit trois manches, cela signifier trois chansons. Il souffla un bon coup et plongea son regard dans celui, curieux, de Sasuke. L'expression curieuse de ses pupilles se modifia peu à peu, et Naruto sursauta devant l'air de défi que Sasuke lui lançait. Il arrivé à deviner les pensées du brun rien qu'à son rictus :

_Cap ou pas cap de gagner ?_

Naruto lui rendit le même rictus :

_Cap ! C'est pas eux qui vont nous battre !_

Sasuke laissa échappait un petit rire à cette phrase silencieuse que Naruto avait prononcé dans ses yeux. Naruto se contenta de sourire doucement en réponse à ce rire et Lee, à côté de Sasuke, les regarda chacun à leur tour, perdu, un peu plus, et ils apercevraient presque les points d'interrogations au dessus de sa tête. Le blond tapota sur le micro afin d'en vérifier le fonctionnement. Les trois coups résonnèrent dans toute la salle et un sifflement qui fit grinçait des dents les suivit. Naruto s'excusa en ajustant la position de son micro. Il attendit que Tayuya en fasse autant avant de lever un sourcil interrogatifs, Tayuya lui répondit en grimaçant :

-A vous l'honneur, enfoiré !

Naruto hocha la tête et mit le micro en face de sa bouche, il plaça ses doigts sur sa guitare, qui était posé sur son présentoir sur le bord de la scène. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce signe de la part de Naruto, ses amis préparèrent leurs instruments. L'Uzumaki commença à jouer une mélodie et le silence se fit dans la salle. Au bout de quelques accords, il superposa sa voix à la mélodie.

_Such a lonely day__  
>And it's mine<br>The most loneliest day in my life_

_Such a lonely day_  
><em>Should be banned<em>  
><em>It's a day that I can't stand<em>

En même temps qu'il commençait la prochaine phrase, Sai, Sakura et Choji le rejoignirent. Sakura et Sai reprirent la mélodie avec plus d'intensité, Choji lui, imposa le rythme avec sa batterie. Naruto délaissa sa guitare, il n'en n'avait plus besoin, prit le micro entre ses deux mains

_The most loneliest day of my life  
>The most loneliest day of my life<br>_

Ils perdirent en intensité à la fin des deux phrases mais Naruto continua.

_Such a lonely day  
>Shouldn't exist<br>It's a day that I'll never miss_

_Such a lonely day_  
><em>And it's mine<em>  
><em>The most loneliest day of my life<em>

Encore une fois, Sai rajouta plus d'intensité.

_And if you go,  
>I wanna go with you<br>And if you die,  
>I wanna die with you<br>Take your hand and walk away  
><em>

A ce moment-là, sai démara un solo remarquable, plaçant heut la barre du niveau à attendre. Puis, il reprit le tempo normal en même temps que Naruto recommençait à chanter, accompagné en cœur par Neji.

_The most loneliest day of my life  
>The most loneliest day of my life<br>The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day_  
><em>And it's mine<em>  
><em>It's a day that I am glad I survived.<em>

Ils finirent la chanson par une chute de notes et une ovation accueillit le tout. Les élèves hurlaient tels des groupies, applaudissaient, sautaient. Naruto remarqua avec plaisir que même les membres de « Taka » applaudissaient, bon spectateurs. Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même, applaudissait avec énergie mais son visage démontrait clairement qu'il attendait la suite avec impatience. Sai se tourna vers leurs adversaires et leur envoya un sourire des plus hypocrites. Cependant, le sourire que leur renvoya Kimimaro l'était bien plus encore. Tayuya murmura quelque chose à ces amis et ils hochèrent la tête avant de commencer.

Ce fut Sakon qui jouaen premier, rajoutant des effets grâce à son synthé. Le gars à la couette et au teint mat rajouta encore quelques effets et finalement Tayuya commença à chanter. En fronçant les sourcils, Temari trouva qu'elle avait vraiment une belle voix.

_She never slows down.  
>She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down<em>

La batterie se fit entendre.

_She won't turn around  
>The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down<br>_

En même tant que le refrain démarra, les guitares se rajoutèrent.

_[CHORUS]__  
>So stand in the rain<br>Stand your ground  
>Stand up when it's all crashing down<br>You stand through the pain  
>You won't drown<br>And one day, whats lost can be found  
>You stand in the rain<em>

She won't make a sound  
>Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down<br>She wants to be found  
>The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.<p>

_[CHORUS]__  
>So stand in the rain<br>Stand your ground  
>Stand up when it's all crashing down<br>You stand through the pain  
>You won't drown<br>And one day, whats lost can be found  
>You stand in the rain<em>

_So stand in the rain_  
><em>Stand your ground<em>  
><em>Stand up when it's all crashing down<em>  
><em>Stand through the pain<em>  
><em>You won't drown<em>  
><em>And one day, whats lost can be found<em>

_[CHORUS]__  
>So stand in the rain<br>Stand your ground  
>Stand up when it's all crashing down<br>You stand through the pain  
>You won't drown<br>And one day, whats lost can be found  
>You stand in the rain<br>_

Tout au long de la chanson, Sakon n'avait cessé de rajouter des effets grâce à des boutons particuliers sur son piano électrique . Sakura se mordit les lèvres, ils leur avaient offert une jolie riposte mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Sai lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et alla poser sa guitare électrique en même tant que Naruto, mais si Naruto revenait sur scène les mains vide pour pouvoir prendre le micro et bouger, Sai arriva avec une guitare sèche noire, la sienne, et une autre, marron, il la brancha à un fil et vérifia qu'elle était bien accordé puis démarra ma nouvelle chanson. Naruto attendit la bonne mesure et se mit à chanter.

_This world will never be  
>What I expected<br>And if I don't belong  
>Who would have guessed it<br>I will not leave alone  
>Everything that I own<br>To make you feel like it's not too late  
>It's never too late<br>_

La guitare de Sakura rentra dans la chanson et la batterie de Choji l'accompagna.

_Even if I say  
>It'll be alright<br>Still I hear you say  
>You want to end your life<br>Now and again we try  
>To just stay alive<br>Maybe we'll turn it all around  
>'Cause it's not too late<br>It's never too late_

_No one will ever see_  
><em>This side reflected<em>  
><em>And if there's something wrong<em>  
><em>Who would have guessed it<em>  
><em>And I have left alone<em>  
><em>Everything that I own<em>  
><em>To make you feel like<em>  
><em>It's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em>

_Even if I say_  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>Still I hear you say<em>  
><em>You want to end your life<em>  
><em>Now and again we try<em>  
><em>To just stay alive<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em>

_The world we knew_  
><em>Won't come back<em>  
><em>The time we've lost<em>  
><em>Can't get back<em>  
><em>The life we had<em>  
><em>Won't be ours again<em>

_This world will never be_  
><em>What I expected<em>  
><em>And if I don't belong<em>

_Even if I say_  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>Still I hear you say<em>  
><em>You want to end your life<em>  
><em>Now and again we try<em>  
><em>To just stay alive<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em>  
><em>Maybe we'll turn it all around<em>  
><em>'Cause it's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late (It's never too late)<em>  
><em>It's not too late<em>  
><em>It's never too late<em>

Durant cette chanson, Naruto avait fait preuve de talent et car il avait su modifier sa voix, don particulier que lui seul possédait. En contre bas de la scène, il avait vu Sasuke et ses amis tapaient dans leurs mains en suivant le rythme. Il sourit, peut-être était-ce gagné d'avance finalement. Les cris et les applaudissements retentirent, comme à chaque fin de chanson. Mais apparemment, à voir leurs sourires, la clique de Kimimaro avait encore une carte dans leur manche. Naruto les regarda interrogateur mais Tayuya ne fit que hausser les épaules avant de se replacer face à son micro. La chanson démarra avec le piano de Sakon, toujours forte en effets sonores et avec elle, la voix de leur chanteuse.

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
>Tell me that you'll help me find my way<br>Tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking  
>Tell me that it's gonna be all right<br>Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight  
>Tell me that you won't leave me alone in this<em>

_[chorus]_  
><em>'Cause I need<em>  
><em>I need a hand to hold<em>  
><em>To hold me from the edge<em>  
><em>The edge I'm sliding over slowly<em>  
><em>'Cause I need<em>  
><em>I need your hand to hold<em>  
><em>To hold me from the edge<em>

_The edge I'm sliding past_  
><em>Hold on to me<em>

_Tell me I can make it through this day_  
><em>I don't even have the words to pray<em>  
><em>You have been the only one who never left me<em>  
><em>Help me find the way through all my fears<em>  
><em>Help me see the light through all my tears<em>  
><em>Help me see that I am not alone in this<em>

_[chorus 2x]_

L'ovation qui explosa à cette chanson fut tellement grande que Naruto s'en sentit mal à l'aise et se tournant vers ses amis, il put observer leurs dents qui grinçaient, il capta le regard de Neji et hocha la tête. Celui-ci fit signe à sa cousine et plaçant leurs violons sur leurs épaules, ils attendirent que Choji leur donne le signal. Le batteur hocha la tête en voyant que Sai avait repris sa guitare électrique et Naruto souffla, il allait changer de registre et la chanson qu'ils s'apprêtaient à interpréter lui demandait beaucoup de souffle. Les violons commencèrent et bien, la voix de Naruto les rejoignit avec en fond, un léger tambourinement de Choji.

_I try to make it through my life,  
>in my way, there's you<br>I try to make it through these lies,  
>and that's all I do<em>

_Just don't deny it,_  
><em>Don't try to fight this ,and deal with it<em>  
><em>and that's just part of it,<em>

Les guitares –dont celle de Naruto- rejoignirent le rythme.

_If you were dead or still alive  
>I don't care, I don't care<br>Just go and leave this all behind  
>Cause i swear (i swear),i don't care<em>

I_ try to make you see my side_  
><em>Always trying to stay in line<em>  
><em>But your eyes see right through<em>  
><em>That's all they do<em>

_I'm getting buried in this place_  
><em>I got no room your in my face<em>  
><em>don't say anything just go away<em>

_If you were dead or still alive_  
><em>I don't care, I don't care<em>  
><em>Just go and leave this all behind<em>  
><em>Cause i swear (i swear) i don't care<em>

La partie instrumentale commença et Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer dès le premier refrains, entendit des exclamations surprises venant des spectateurs et de ses amis. Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux. Et en resta comme deux ronds de flans. Là, sous ses yeux, au milieu des gens debout, dansait Sasuke. Il dansait lentement et brusquement, donnant une ambiance somber qui collait parfaitement à la musique. Naruto se ressaisit et un énorme sourire plein de dents, de joie et de fierté illumina ses traitS. Sasuke dansait. Sasuke dansait sur leur musique, à eux, leurs « ennemies ». Tremblant de satisfaction, il termina la chanson, le sourire aux lèvres, ne lachant pas Sasuke des yeux._  
><em>

_If you were dead or still alive  
>I don't care, I don't care<br>Just and and leave this all behind  
>Cause i swear(i swear)i don't care<em>

_If you were dead or still alive_  
><em>I don't care(i don't care), I don't care(i don't care)<em>  
><em>Just go ahead and leave this all behind<em>  
><em>I don't care(i swear), I don't care<em>

_At all..._

Une fois la chanson terminée, les instruments baissés, les mouvements du futur danseur stoppés et la surprise passée, une ovation comme il n'y en avait jamais eu retentit. Les gens sautaient, hurlaient, criaient et dans la tête de chacun, le résultat ne faisait aucun doute. Il était inutile que la bande des « Quatre du sons » continue ou teste une autre chanson. A ceux qui avaient fait danser un de leurs rivaux/ennemies revenait la victoire. La foule hurla des « Uta no shinkan » confirmant leur victoire et leurs adversaires descendirent de scène, bredouilles d'avoir perdu pour la deuxième fois consécutive (contre Taka & Uta no shinkin). Naruto aussi, descendit de la scène mais pour une toute autre raison. Il s'approcha de Sasuke qui était légèrement essoufflés et ils s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

Puis simultanément, ils se sourirent et cognèrent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre sous les sourires de leurs amis.

Une nouvelle amitié était née, et pas des moindre.

**Petit blabla de l'auteur: donc, dans l'rdre les chanson sont "Lonnely Day" de Systeme of a down, "Stand in the rain" de Superchick, "Too late" de Three Days Grace, "Hold" de Superchick et "I don't care" de Apocaplita feat Adam Gonthier.**


	5. Chapter 4

-Donc voilà, ne faites pas attention au retard de Kakashi-sensei et bienvenue en section musique ! Termina Temari.

Gai Maito hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face au sourire énergique de l'élève en face de lui. Heureusement, Karin vola à son secours :

-Et bien, en attendant, nous pourrions nous répartir en petit groupe et demander aux élèves de nous parler de leurs instruments…Qu'en dites-vous, Sensei ?

Les deux jeunes filles, non, jeunes femmes se sourirent et Gai hocha la tête encore une fois et faisant signe à ses élèves de s'exécuter. Temari fit alors signe aux membres de Taka de la suivre. En les voyant, les Uta no shinkan leur offrirent des sourires maladroits et timides tout aussi mal à l'aise, les Taka leur rendis leur sourires (seul Gaara, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru et Sai n'avait laissé percés aucune émotion). Personne n'osa bouger pendant un petit moment, avant que Kiba ne laisse échapper un « Oh, et puis merde ! ». Il s'approcha pour faire la bise aux filles en face d'eux et serra la main aux garçons. Les Taka éclatèrent de rire devant la mine surprise des Uta no shinkan et la non-gêne de leur ami et s'empressèrent de l'imiter.

-C'est dingue, on a réussi à s'éviter tout ce matin et maintenant, on se salue comme de vieux amis, on est vachement doué…

C'était sans compter Sai et son éternel sens des relations humaines.

-Quel tact ! Siffla Karin entre ses dents.

-C'est Sai ! Lui répondit Shino en haussant les épaules alors que le concerné eut un sourire ironique.

Finalement, ils continuèrent de se taquiner et de se chercher des poux jusqu'à que une demi heure plus tard, Kakashi arrive. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que tous ses élèves lui reprochèrent son retard en grognant.

-Désolé les enfants, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, mais j'étais en route quand le concierge m'a appris que Ken avait kidnappé Barbie et…

-Et en vérité, le chat en robe de la voisine était le véritable coupable, c'est ça ? Le coupa Sasuke.

Il tourna le regard vers l'apprenti danseur et l'observa énigmatiquement et attentivement. Un sourire rieur étira doucement les lèvres de Sasuke mais ses yeux étaient sérieux. Alors, Kakashi lui rendit son sourire et répondit, ravie d'être enfin compris :

-Oui, c'est exactement ça !

-Ne me dit pas que tu le crois vraiment, Sasuke ? Demanda Ino, inquiète de les voir s'échangerr un sourire.

-Bon bon, interrompit Kakashi, j'ai mûrement réfléchis –pendant exactement 43 secondes- et j'ai décidé du programme de cette après-midi : les musiciens, à vos instruments, vous allez apprendre comment jouer aux danseurs ! Exécution !

Un murmure accueilli la déclaration du professeur et légèrement hésitante, Temari se tourna vers Karin et déclara :

-Je joue de la flûte si ça t'intéresse…

-Oui, je serais ravie que tu m'apprennes à en jouer, lui répondit la rousse à lunettes.

Ino s'approcha doucement d'Hinata :

-J'ai vu que tu jouais du violon, tu pourrais m'apprendre s'il te plait ? Fit-elle en joignant ses deux mains devant elle.

-O-oui, a-avec plaisir…murmura la jeune fille aux yeux gris.

-Le violon est un instrument compliqué, si tu veux bien que j'aide…proposa Neji.

-Bien sûr ! Approuva Ino en les accompagnant chercher leurs insntruments.

-Je me charge de Lee ! Décida Sakura en accrochant le bras du concerné et en l'entrainant vers les guitares. Je vais t'apprendre les mille et un secrets de la basse !

-Moi, je veux un instrument qui a du rythme ! Ordonna Tenten.

-Dans ce cas, mon synthé devrait faire l'affaire, informa Shino.

Tenten hocha vigoureusement la tête et le suivit sans faire d'affaire.

-Galère…souffla Shikamaru en voyant les autres s'activaient.

-Comme tu dis. J'ai trop la flemme de faire quoi que se soit, approuva Suigetsu.

-Alors allons glander ensemble, lui sourit le génie.

Ils s'éloignèrent pour s'allonger sur un des pianos à queue qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle, en même temps que Kiba tirait Choji vers une batterie en criant « Apprend-moi, apprend-moi ! ». Sai se tourna vers Gaara et d'un ton las, lui annonça :

-J'ai ma guitare branchée si ça t'intéresses…

Gaara le suivit sans un mot vers Sakura et Lee. Naruto les suivit du regard et se tourna vers Sasuke quand celui-ci déclara avec un sourire :

-Bon, je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux, Uzumaki-san.

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom, vieux, par pitié ! Lui répondit Naruto en lui rendant son sourire.

-Et de quel instrument vas-t m'apprendre, Naruto ?

-Guitare ! Répondit-il en pointant l'instrument derrière lui.

Sasuke se leva, s'approcha de l'étui posait sur la table derrière et l'ouvrit presque religieusement. IL laissa son regard dénuder la guitare marron foncé. Il passa sa main sur les cordes, le bois vernis, admirant la beauté de l'instrument et laissant ses doigts le frôler doucement. Il continua son manège pendant un instant sous les yeux attentif de Naruto. Finalement il leva la tête vers lui et déclara :

-Elle est belle.

-Héhéhé ! Merci !

-Ne fais pas gonfler tes chevilles pour ça, Usuratonkashi.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Usuratonkashi ! Imbécile heureux !

-Naniiii ?

-Arrêtez de vous disputer vous deux ! Leur cria Kakashi a travers la classe.

Ils soupirèrent en souriant de concert puis Naruto prit la guitare et fit signe à Sasuke de s'assoir. Une fois fait, il lui plaça la guitare dans les bras et lui montra comment la tenir :

-Place ta main droite ici, ta gauche comme ça…soulève légèrement ta jambe…voilà…Je vais t'apprends quelques accords pour que tu puisses jouer une petite mélodie…Alors place ce doigt ici…celui-là ici, lui, là…avec ces ceux-là, soutient le manche….Voila, essaie !

Sasuke gratta prudemment les cordes et un horrible « BLANG » en sortis. Ils se regardèrent dans un silence gêné un petit instant avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ouais, c'est pas encore ça, souria grandement Sasuke.

-Attend, je vais t'aider, répondit Naruto, tout aussi souriant.

Il se plaça derrière le brun, posa ses mains sur celles de son élève provisoire, corrigea leur position sur la guitare, fit bouger une des mains de Sasuke –celle qui n'était pas sur le manche- et la fit gratter les cordes. Cette fois-ci la note sonna juste.

-Et ben voilà ! On va y arriver ! je pense que ça serait plus simple avec un médiator, attend, je vais t'en chercher un….

Il se leva et à peine eut-il le temps de faire quelques mètres que Suigetsu se rapprocha de Sasuke et lui chuchota :

-Et Sa-chan ça va ? Tu es tout rouge…

* * *

><p>-Eh les amis ! Regardez ce que Shina m'a appris à faire ! Les apostropha Tenten.<p>

Elle posa une de ses mains sur le clavier du synthé devant elle et une série de notes rapides en sortirent en même temps qu'elle bougeait son bassin en rythme. Son bras libre effectuait des mouvements, de danse sûrement, se dit Naruto en l'observant. A la fin de son « spectacle », ils applaudirent en la sifflant mais Kaba les interrompis :

-Pas mal ! Mais désolé de te décevoir, je fais mieux que toi !

Pour appuyer ses dires, il exécuta un petit solo de batterie endiablé avec brio.

-Mouais, dit Tenten, septique, mais en même temps, Médor chéri, la batterie ce n'est qu'unee question de coordination, comme nos mouvements de danse en quelques sortes, dans tétais forcément favorisé !

Sous le rire doux de Sasuke, Kiba tira la langue à son amie.

* * *

><p>-Mais où sont-ils ? Demanda Temari.<p>

Elle scrutait la salle commune d'un œil critique. La salle commune se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée des dortoirs. Cette salle était aménagée spécialement pour permettre aux élèves de se retrouver : des canapés, des fauteuils, des tables, des chaises, une cheminé et des étagères remplies de livres, de jeux ou d'autres bricoles. On y accédait en entrant dans le bâtiment des internes, on entrait alors dans le couloir où se trouvait les escaliers pour monter aux chambres, les cinq salles de video où les élèves pouvaient visionner un film ou la télévision le soir et la salle commune à gauche.

En ce moment même, Temari et tous ses amis cherchaient les Taka du regard, ils s'étaient donner rendez-vous ici pour passer la soirée ensemble mais les futurs danseurs étaient aux appelés absents.

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont en retard ces idiots ! Jura Temari entre ses dents.

-C'est bon, Tema, soupira Sakura, trois minutes de retard n'ont jamais tué personne !

-Nous voilà ! Chantonna une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bel ensemble vers le propriétaire de cette voix et trouvèrent Kiba qui leur faisait un signe de la main en disant « Konkon ! ». N'attendant même pas leurs explications, Temari commença à les réprimender :

-Où étiez-vous ? Vous êtes en retard !

Tenten haussa les épaules :

-Bah, on cherchait Suigetsu et Sasuke, mais on ne les trouve pas. Ils ne sont pas avec vous ?

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête et Karin soupira :

-Alors je sais où ils sont.

-Et où ? Demanda Lee.

-Dehors, répondit-elle.

-Dehors ? Répéta Shikamaru.

-Ils fument, informa-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

-Quoi ? Sasuke fume ? Cria presque Naruto.

-Et Suigetsu aussi, ajouta Sai, moqueur qu'il ne l'est même pas remarqué.

Naruto grommela quelque chose sous barbe au moment même où les dits fumeurs arrivèrent.

-Salut les enfants ! Souria Suigetsu tandis que Sasuke se contenta d'un signe de la main.

Karin arriva derrière eux, et lui offrit une pichenette derrière la tête.

-Aieuh ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'exclama Suigetsu.

-Je déteste que vous fumez, répliqua Karin.

-Pour toi, et rien que pour toi, ma chérie, je veux bien faire un effort et moins fumer, annonça-t-il alors en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Elle se retourna, lui souffla un « merci » et l'embrassa.

-Hmf.

Le couple se séparèrent à regret et se tournèrent vers le râleur qui les avait interrompus. Râleur qui n'était autre que Sasuke.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sa-chan ? Interrogea Suigetsu en se rapprochant de lui.

-Ce n'est pas contre Karin, mais je n'aime pas vous voir vous embrasser, répondit le brun.

-Bah Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça me donne l'impression que tu ne m'appartiens pas !

-Mais voyons, Sa-chan, tu sais très bien que je n'appartiens qu'à toi !

-Pour de vrai, Sui-chan ?

-Pour de vrai !

-Pour toujours ?

-Pour toujours !

-Oh, Sui-chan !

-Oh, Sa-chan !

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous les regards interloqués des autres. Un peu plus, et on les voyait pleurer de joie.

-Ils sont fous, murmura Naruto.

-Eh, ça, c'est MA réplique ! Rétorqua Kiba.

Les dits fous leur tirèrent la langue et ils explosèrent de rire.

-Bon, commença Tenten, on va regardait « Smoke and dreams » ? Histoire que nos amis les musiciens sachent le fondement

**Petit blabla de l'auteur: un chapitre sans prétention, une interlude légère en quelque sorte.**


	6. Chapter 5

Une semaine plus tard, Sasuke sut que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il poussa la porte de la salle de danse. Comme chaque début d'après-midi, il se dirigea vers sa bande d'ami arrivée plus tôt, mais le silence de la salle l'inquiéta. Pas de musique entêtante qui lui donnait envie de danser, pas de murmures admiratifs qui l'exaspéraient. Juste le calme plat, l'ambiance triste, les regards désolés des élèves, les larmes dans les yeux de ses amies, les poings serrés de ses amis, et l'absence du professeur…

-Où est Gaï-senseï ? Demanda-t-il.

Karin et Ino avaient fondu en larmes à ce moment là pendant que Tenten serrait encore plus les poings pour s'empêcher de craquer à son tour. Gaara la prit par les épaules posant sa main sur son front pour la rassurer. Sasuke fronça les sourcils face aux réactions de ses amis. Kiba se leva et le prit par les épaules, aggravant sa confusion.

-Kiba ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Commença Sasuke.

-Surtout, reste calme, ok ? Il faut que tu restes calme, on a tous besoin de ça, le coupa Kiba.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Kiba ne répondit pas à sa question. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à ses deux amies qui pleuraient toujours, Sasuke répéta plus fermement :

-Que se passe-t-il, Kiba ?

La réponse lui tomba dessus, comme si le monde s'écroulait :

-Lee s'est fait renversé par une voiture, il est à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><em>Il se trouvait sur une scène, face à un bon nombre de spectateurs impatients. <em>

_Une musique démarra et il reconnut une capoeira._

_Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Il était seul. C'était donc à lui de jouer._

_Il se mit à danser, laissant la musique créer un cocon de bien-être autour de lui._

_A la fin de la chanson, il s'arrêta le poing en l'air, comme il en avait l'habitude._

_Les spectateurs le huèrent. Il regarda surpris ces inconnus qui le montraient du doigt, qui se moquaient de lui et qui le huaient._

_Il baissa les yeux. Et le sol se déroba sous lui. Sa chute allait être infinie._

* * *

><p>-Lee ? A l'hôpital ? C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ? S'exclama Sasuke.<p>

Kiba secoua la tête, désolé. Sasuke sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Kiba, et tout ses autres amis étaient dans le même que lui. Suigetsu se détacha de Karin en laissant Kiba la prendre dans ses bras à son tour, Ino vient se coller à eux pendant que Suigetsu refermait ses bras autour que Sasuke.

-Il partait pour aller s'acheter de nouveaux bandages et en sortant du magasin, un chauffard saoul l'a renversé. On ne sait pas comment il va, chuchota-t-il.

Sasuke serra très fort les épaules de son meilleur ami à son tour. La petite bande était très soudée et comme chacun de ses autres amis, Lee lui était très cher. Ils avaient l'habitude de tout se dire, de passer des soirées dans une de leur chambre, blottis dans des couvertures. Rien ne serait plus pareil si l'un d'entre eux n'était plus là. Il avait peur. Peur que Lee meurt ou soit mort. Il se sépara de son ami au moment où Gaï entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers eux accompagné de leur professeur principal, Tsunade.

-Nous sortons du bureau du directeur, annonça celle-ci, vous êtes dispensés de cours pour cette après-midi. Vous pouvez aller à l'hôpital.

Sasuke hocha la tête, calmé. Il fit signe à ses amis et ensemble ils sortirent.

* * *

><p><em>Il se trouvait sur une scène, face à un bon nombre de spectateurs impatients. <em>

_Une musique démarra et il reconnut une capoeira._

_Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Il était seul. C'était donc à lui de jouer._

_Il se mit à danser, laissant la musique créer un cocon de bien-être autour de lui._

_Soudain, au milieu de la chanson, sa cheville se tordit. Sa jambe céda sous le poids de son corps et il ferma les yeux, se préparant à un impact dur et violent avec le parquet de la scène._

_Mais au lieu de ça, il continua à tomber, encore et encore, dans les ténèbres. Sa chute allait être infinie._

* * *

><p>Naruto entra précipitamment dans la salle d'attente, suivi de près par ses amis. Sakura, Temari et Hinata se précipitèrent pour prendre Tenten, Karin et Karin dans leurs bras. Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Neji et Sai s'assirent sans un mot à côté de Suigetsu, Kiba et Gaara, un peu gauche avec leur sentiment et ne savant tous les cinq pas quoi faire d'autre. Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et en posant rapidement la main sur son épaule, il demanda :<p>

-On est venu dès qu'on a su, comment va-t-il ?

Sasuke le remercia d'un hochement de tête et d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre, mais qui tremblait légèrement d'inquiétude :

-Il est plongé dans le coma depuis l'accident.

Sa réponse fit fondre Sakura en larme, dans les bras de Tenten qui pleurait déjà silencieusement. Hinata étouffa tant bien que mal ses sanglots dans le haut d'une Ino ravagée par la tristesse et Temari et Karin laissèrent échapper de fines larmes, essayant de rester fortes.

Sasuke continua, ignorant sans réellement en être capable les larmes des jeunes filles :

-Les médecins ont dit qu'ils ne savent pas quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller…D'ailleurs la question n'est même pas de savoir quand il va se réveiller, mais s'il va se réveiller…

Ce fut au tour des garçons d'écraser une larme, même les futurs musiciens qui avaient eut le temps d'apprendre à bien les connaitre et à les apprécier durant les derniers jours. Sasuke resta droit et malgré tout, annonça :

-Rentrons ça ne sert de toute façon…

Les filles essuyèrent leurs larmes et tout le monde accepta avec un hochement de tête ou simplement en se levant.

-J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Temari sur le chemin du retour. Et si on faisait une soirée pyjama ?

Les autres la regardèrent, interdits et surpris.

-Quoi de mieux pour remonter le moral des troupe qu'une petite pyjama partie ? On apportera des sodas, des chips, des bonbons…Ce soir, à vingt heures dans notre chambre, à Tenten et à moi, ok ?

Parce que personne n'avait la force de refuser, tout le monde accepta.

* * *

><p><em>Il se trouvait sur une scène, face à un bon nombre de spectateurs impatients. <em>

_Une musique démarra et il reconnut une capoeira._

_Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Il était seul. C'était donc à lui de jouer._

_Il se mit à danser, laissant la musique créer un cocon de bien-être autour de lui._

_Il sentit sa colonne vertébrale se craquelait en morceaux soudainement, au milieu de la chanson. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, il ne les sentait plus. Il essaya de les bouger en vain, les larmes lui montant aux yeux._

_Il tapa sur le sol avec rage. Son désespoir ne cessa de grandir, et il se mit à griffer le parquet de la scène, à le griffer jusqu'au sang. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il le griffa jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus rien, ses ongles étaient arrachés, ses doigts saignaient abandonnement mais lui, il ne fixait que le vide noir qui était apparu sous le bois, les ténèbres qui semblaient l'attirer, cruelles et destructrices._

_Il plongea dans ces ténèbres, tête la première. Il chuta, mais même en essayant de se retenir à la parcelle de réalité qui brillait au dessus de lui, la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire était de tomber encore plus profondément, sa chute allait être sans fin, comme un enfer infini._

* * *

><p>-Alors, fit Kiba en déballant les sacs en plastique. Pour le sucré, on a des Chamallow, des Dragibus, des Fraises Tagada, des Carambars et d'autres Haribo dans le genre. Et pour le salé, on a des gâteaux d'apéro et des chips normales, à la moutarde, au barbecue et même au poulet !<p>

-Que des trucs bons pour la ligne ! Ironisa Temari en passant plusieurs duvets à Shikamaru qui le passa à Choji et à Suigetsu qui les ouvrèrent et qui les placèrent au sol.

Ino s'approcha discrètement de Sakura et la fit sursauter en disant :

-On a les même reflexe.

-Hein ? Sursauta Sakura.

-Concernant les habits, on est toutes les deux très accrochées à la mode alors quand on voit des gens, on analyse leurs habits pour connaitre leurs styles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, approuva l'autre en souriant, alors que penses-tu de l'ensemble pantacourt et haut façon kimono chocolat de Tenten ?

-Joli mais sportif, tout à fait elle quoi, plaisanta Ino, et la nuisette rouge de Temari ?

-Trop décolté et trop courte.

-Moi je l'aime bien.

-Le petit ensemble d'un short et d'un débardeur bleu nuit d'Hinata ?

-Il la met vraiment en valeur…

-Remarque, ta petite nuisette violette te met vraiment en valeur aussi.

-La tienne aussi, mais je suis pas trop pour le rose…

-Chacun ses goût, ajouta Sakura en haussant les épaules, le pyjamma qui est vraiment jolie c'est la salopette noire de Karin…

-C'est vrai mais…

-Eh ! Les filles ! Les coupa Neji, si vous veniez, qu'on puisse commencer ?

-On arrive, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Les jeux partirent de bon train. Entre le « je n'ai jamais », le « action chiche ou vérité » ou encore le « cap ou pas cap », ils eurent de temps de découvrir la liaison amoureuse secrète de Gaara et Tenten (même si tout le monde s'en douté), pratiquement tous les petits secrets honteux d'Ino, ils eurent le temps d'embrasser et de câliner au moins la moitié des personnes, de mélanger du sucré avec du salé pour fabriquer des goûts indevinable…

Les Taka avaient compris : ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner. Lee n'était pas mort. Il allait se réveiller. Et ils monteraient ensemble, tous. Mais en attendant son réveil, ils devaient croire en lui, venir le voir tous les jours, rire, sourire, s'amuser, s'améliorer, pour qu'il soit fier d'eux à son réveil.

* * *

><p><em>Il se trouvait sur une scène, face à un bon nombre de spectateurs impatients. <em>

_Une musique démarra et il reconnut une capoeira._

_Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Il entouré de ses amis. Le groupe Taka. Ils allaient donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes._

_Il se mit à danser, laissant la musique créer un cocon de bien-être autour de lui._

_Soudain, il sursauta et s'arrêta. Habituellement à ce stade de la chanson, il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il baissa son regard, le sol restait intact, il sauta, ses jambes lui obéissaient, il regarda le public, pas de moquerie, mais les cris d'encouragement et d'allégresse des membres d'Uta no shinkan. Eux aussi étaient là. Eux aussi étaient ses amis._

_Il entendit un bruit de tissu sur sa droite et tourna la tête dans cette direction. D'une pirouette souple et gracieuse, Sasuke s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa main. Comme une invitation muette à venir danser avec lui. Les autres se rapprochèrent de lui, d'un geste qui lui réchauffa le cœur._

_Il recommença à danser et ses amis calquèrent leurs rythmes sur le sien._

_Il n'était plus seul. Il avait ses amis. Tout allait bien. Sa chute était enfin finie._

Tout doucement, Lee ouvrit les yeux.


	7. Chapter 6

-Lee, s'exclama Sasuke en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Les autres entrèrent à leur tour et le blessé leur offrit un petit sourire penaud :

-Salut…

Karin, Ino et Tenten se jetèrent dans ses bras et Lee les cueillit avec une plainte.

-Oh, pardon…murmura Ino en se reculant.

-Pas grave, y a des douleurs qui sont sympas, répondit-il.

Ses amies étreignirent encore avec plaisir, bien vite imitaient par le reste de la bande, Sakura se lova un peu plus longtemps que les autres contre lui mais personne ne releva. Lee ne releva pas non plus quand Tenten et Gaara se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, il s'en doutait déjà de toute façon.

-Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que te as ? Demanda Sakura.

-Tu es réveillé depuis quand ? Interrogea Sasuke.

-C'était cool le coma ? Ajouta Kiba en riant.

Lee leva les yeux au ciel face à l'inquiétude et l'empressement de ses amis mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le coup de coude que Karin envoya à Kiba suite à sa remarque.

-Je me suis réveillé ce matin, répondit-il.

-On est venu dès qu'on a su, lui signala Suigetsu.

Lee le remercia d'un signe de la tête avant de reprendre :

-Depuis ce matin, les médecins me font un tas d'examens interminables juste pour comprendre qu'à part ma sale blessure au crâne, je n'ai qu'un problème temporaire aux jambes, et oui Kiba, le coma, c'était cool…

Kiba lui adressa un grand sourire plein de dents mais Sasuke ne semblait pas partager sa joie :

-Un problème temporaire aux jambes ? Répéta-t-il.

Le sourire de Lee se fana aussitôt :

-Je ne pourrais plus marcher pendant une ou deux semaines, le temps de mon traitement.

-C'est horrible, murmura Sakura.

Lee haussa les épaules, lui adressa son plus beau sourire et demanda :

-Et sinon quoi de neuf ?

-Sa-chan a encore fait un rêve bizarre, annonça Suigetsu.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Sui-chan ? Demanda le concerné.

-Tu t'es réveillé en sursaut, expliqua-t-il laconiquement.

-Sasuke fait _toujours _des rêves bizarres, la dernière fois, il a rêvé qu'il était mi-faucon mi-serpent et qu'il combattait une coccinelle géante, déclara Kiba aux autres un peu perdus.

-Mais je t'emmerde, Médor, siffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

**-Et c'était quoi cette fois ton rêve ? S'enquit Naruto.**

**-J'ai rêvé que je mangeais un écureuil avec des tomates et des aubergines, répondit Sasuke.**

**-Ah ouais, carrément ?**

**-Ouais, carrément. C'était traumatisant.**

**-Comme la dernière fois où je t'ai fait mangé du nutella avec de la mayonnaise au cap ou pas cap ?**

**-Oh, lâche-moi avec ça.**

**-Nan.**

**-Grrrr…**

**-Tu m'aimes, hein ?**

**-C'est ça et demain, je me marrie avec ma moquette.**

**-T'as de la moquette dans ta chambre ?**

**-Non, mais on s'en fout, tu veux bien être mon témoin ?**

**-Oui je me veux.**

**-C'est pas avec toi que je vais me marier au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, crétin.**

**-Et merde !**

**-C'est bête, hein ?**

**-Très.**

**-Hn.**

**-Comme tu dis.**

Lee ne plus se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent simultanément Sasuke et Naruto, coupés dans leur échange.

-Vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre ! Articula-t-il entre deux rires.

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclamèrent-ils en détournant la tête.

Temari, une fois son éclat de rire terminé, demanda

-Tu reviens quand à l'académie, Lee ?

-Demain, et désolé, mais il va falloir pousser mon fauteuil les gars ! Répondit Lee.

-Je m'en occuperais, t'inquiètes, rétorqua Gaara.

-Bon, mes p'tits choux, c'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais faut rentrer si on veut pas louper le dîner, déclara Karin en regardant sa montre.

-Oh noooooon ! Lâchèrent les autres.

-En fait, tu viens de casser l'ambiance, mais après moi je dis ça je dis rien, rétorqua Naruto.

-Ben, dis rien blondinet, dis rien, grinça Karin.

-On est vraiment obligé de rentrer ? Demanda Tenten avec une voix d'enfant.

-Je n'en ai pas plus envie que vous, mais c'est comme ça, répondit Karin.

-Oui maman, répondirent Gaara et Kiba en soupirant.

Karin leur tira la langue mais n'ajouta rien.

-Bon, ben, allons-y les enfants, déclara Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Les enfants ? T'es le plus petit je te signale, s'exclama Naruto.

-Non, Hinata est plus petite que moi, rétorqua ledit plus petit.

-J'ai dit « le plus petit », pas « la plus petite », je te parle des garçons, tu es vraiment le plus petit du groupe, se moqua Naruto.

-Oh, la ferme, soupira Sasuke.

Naruto ricana en réponse et Temari se retourna :

-Tu ne viens pas, Sakura ? S'enquit-elle.

-Non, répondit celle-ci, je vais rester un peu avec Lee.

-Tu es sûre ? Demanda Sai.

-Oui, gardez-moi une place à la cantine.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>-Où est Gaara ? S'enquit Temari le lendemain matin.<p>

-Il est partit chercher Lee, répondit Tenten.

-Ils s'entendent bien ces ceux-là ? Demanda la blonde.

-Ils sont meilleurs amis même, informa la brune.

-Au fait, tu es rentré bien tard hier soir, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec mon frère ? Interrogea la fille aux quatre couettes.

-Ben…Je…On, enfin…commença celle aux macarons.

-Allons Temari, intervint Kiba, laisse Tenten tranquille…

Tenten lui envoya un regard de gratitude…

-La façon dont ton frère et sa copine se pelotent ne te regarde pas, acheva-t-il.

…qui se transforma aussitôt en éclairs.

-Faux frère, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il ne fit qu'éclater de rire. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et remarqua sa petite mine.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je pensais à Lee, lui répondit Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ? T'es amoureux que lui ? Interrogea l'autre en riant.

-T'es jaloux ? S'enquit Sasuke en souriant.

-T'aimerais, hein ? Se moqua alors Naruto.

Sasuke balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main et reprit :

-J'ai peur que ce soit trop dur pour lui de nous danser sans pouvoir le faire…

-Tu sais, lui répondit Naruto, je ne conais pas Lee autant que toi, mais si il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que Lee est fort. Ce manque va plus le motiver que le détruire si tu veux mon avis, alors ne t'en fais pas, ok ?

Sasuke contempla le sourire confiant de Naruto et finalement, il céda :

-Oui, tu as raison.

Et il lui sourit à sont tour, bien que plus discrètement.

-Tu sais, déclara Naruto au bout de quelques secondes, tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien.

Cette fois, il ne loupa pas l'adorable rougissement de son ami.

* * *

><p>-Je marche ! Je saute ! Je cours ! Je cours ! Cria Lee en courant vers ses amis.<p>

Sa guérison avait était très rapide tant il tenait à danser à nouveau, hier s'était achevé sa dernière journée de rééducation et il avait abandonné ses béquilles avec plaisir.

-Je cours ! S'écria-t-il encore.

Effectivement, pour courir, il courait. Au point de ne pas remarquer le minuscule caillou sur son chemin, et de s'étaler de tout son long dessus.

-Je tombe aussi, déclara-t-il piteusement, toujours allongé au sol.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où ses amis ne savaient pas s'il fallait rire ou s'inquiéter. Ce fut Sakura qui ria la première, bien vite suivie par ses amis en voyant que l'hilarité de la jeune femme lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Gaara aida Lee à se relever et la cloche interrompit leur fou rire.

Ensemble, en riant et en exécutant de grands gestes, ils se rendirent en cours, comme de grands enfants.

Les élèves, dont eux, entrèrent et s'asseyaient dans un brouhaha. Tsunade, et son légendaire bon caractère eut bien vite raison d'eux :

-Taisez-vous ! Asseyez-vous en silence ! Bon, comme vous le savez nous sommes début octobre, deux mois avant…

-Noël ! La coupèrent les élèves.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà commencer à compter, reprit Tsunade en souriant,bref, comme chaque année, nous avons procédé au tirage au sort pour savoir quelle classe s'occuperait du spectacle pré-vacances du vingt décembre, et cette année, c'est vous qui avez été choisi !

-Youpi ! S'exclamèrent quelques élèves.

-Mais quelque chose a était décidé, comme vous êtes la seule classe où les après-midi rencontre se sont bien passées, il a été décidé qu'au lieu de vous faire tirer au sort qui de la danse ou de la musique assurerait le spectacle, les deux monteront sur scène ensemble.

-Quoi ? D'exclama une élève.

-Oh non, se plaignît une autre.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pas une raison, merde à la fin ! Ajouta un autre.

-Ouais, on a déjà eu ces aprèms pourries, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Cria un autre.

Les indignations et les insultent fusèrent. Tsunade allait les remettre à leur place quand Naruto la devança :

-Silence ! Hurla-t-il en utilisant toute la puissance de sa voix de chanteur.

Donc elle décida de rester bien sage et d'observer. Elle n'allait pas être déçue.

-On devrait vous enregistrer, commença Naruto en se levant, vos paroles sont stupides et immatures ! A quoi servent votre stupide petite guerre et vos insultes mutuelles ? Ce n'est pas ça qui prouvera que vous êtes plus forts que les autres et n'enlèvera encore moins la passion de vos soit disant ennemis !

Sasuke se leva à son tour et enchaina plus calmement :

-Il a raison, vous n'avez pas à déterminer si la danse est supérieur à la musique ou vis versa, puisqu'il s'agit de deux choses totalement différentes et incomparables.

-De plus, reprit Naruto, si vous ne voulez pas que l'on insulte votre passion, vous n'avez pas à insulter celle des autres ! Parce qu'en insultant la passion d'une personne, c'est cette personne que vous insulter !

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Demanda Sasuke. Ce la vous rendra-t-il plus forts et plus doués ? Est-ce que ça signifie que vous ne pouvez vous sentir bien dans votre peau qu'en abaissant et insultant des personnes qui comme vous ont une passion qui leur tient à cœur ? Sarutobi-sama nous l'a dit pourtant, souvenez vous : **« **il y a deux catégories de personnes qui pratiquent de la musique. Il y a ceuxqui la créent, qui la font naître, et ce sont les musiciens et ily a aussi ceux qui luidonne un caractère, qui lafont vivre, ce sont les danseurs. ». Alors pourquoi s'haïr si l'un ne peut pas exister sans l'autre ?

Personne ne répondit, trop scotchés et abasourdis pour ça, seuls les Taka et les Uta no shinkan souriaient à pleine dent.

Sous leurs yeux, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki, le danseur et le chanteur, le leader des Taka et le leader des Uta no shinkan, qui étaient voués à se haïr, leur faisaient la morale et semblaient être amis.

Ils se raissirent, contents de leur effet, et Tsunade reprit la parole :

-Bien, dans ce sac, j'ai mis les noms de tous les groupes de danse de la classe, et dans celui-ci tous ceux de musique, quelqu'un viendra tirer au sort les deux groupes qui assureront le spectacle, les autres s'occuperont de la décoration du gymnase.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout ce joue au hasard dans cette école ? Marmonna Shikamaru.

-Une remarque à faire, Nara ? Rétorqua Tsunade. Tiens, viens piocher !

Il soupira mais s'exécuta.

-Pour la musique, Uta no shinkan, déclara-t-il après avoir piocher.

Il répéta le même geste avec l'autre sac, et ses yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant le nom inscrit sur le bout de papier. Mais il se reprit et bien vite, un sourire victorieux étira ses traits et il souffla :

-Finalement, le hasard fait bien les choses…

-Bon, accouche, on veut savoir nous ! Le coupa Ino.

Avec un sadisme évident dans la lenteur de sa phrase, il déclara :

-Pour la danse…Taka.

Des murmures soulevèrent l'annonce et Tsunade éleva la voix pour déclarer :

-Bon, vous, cette après-midi et toutes celles qui vont suivre jusqu'au spectacle, vous irez en salle vingt-deux pour tout mettre en scène. Pour la décoration, quelqu'un a-t-il des idées ?

-Et bien, le Destin a l'air de jouer en notre faveur, déclara Neji alors que Shikamaru les rejoingnait.

-Le Destin n'existe pas, Neji, lui intima Sasuke.

-Tu auras l'avenir que tu auras choisi, ajouta Naruto.

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et sous le regard surpris de Neji, se cognèrent le poing à travers l'allée.

* * *

><p>-On se chargera des habits, annoncèrent Ino et Sakura.<p>

-Il faut que dans deux semaines au maximum, les croquis soient envoyés à l'agence de stylisme, déclara Gai.

-Pour les chansons, annonça Kakashi, l'idéal serait un duo, deux solos et deux chansons de groupes dont la dernière serait le final où vous serez tous présents sur scènes. Bien sûr, les danses seront superposées aux chansons.

-Donc on dansera sur leur musique, c'est ça ? Demanda Lee.

-C'est ça ! Répondit Gai.

-Pour les chansons, il faut des reprises ou des originales ? S'enquit Sakura.

-Originales, répondit Kakashi, et nouvelles.

-Quoi ? Cinq nouvelles chansons en deux mois ? S'exclama Temari.

-Bon courage, fit Kakashi en fermant la porte derrière lui et Gai.

-Merci Sensei, répondit Karin.

-Bon, pour un des solos, Shino a composé une chanson super et m'a demandé de la chanter, ça devrait bien le faire…déclara Naruto.

-Celle que j'ai entendue quand je suis venue vous chercher la dernière fois ? Demanda Tenten.

Il hocha la tête pour affirmer.

-Elle est très hiphop, Gaara et moi on pourra exécuter de jolies figures dessus, décida-t-elle.

-On vous accompagnera avec Lee, déclara Kiba alors que Lee hochait la tête, on pourrait faire une sorte de mini Battle.

-Oui, ce serait pas mal, approuva Gaara.

-Pour le deuxième solo, j'ai écris des paroles qui iront très avec la notre dernière compo instrumental, et en plus, Ino et Sasuke ont déjà dansé dessus, Annonça Sakura.

-Alors on s'en occupe, décida Sasuke.

-Pour le duo, Hinata et moi, on en a écrit un que Naruto et Sakura pourront très bien reprendre, et je pense qu'Ino serait la mieux placée pour danser dessus, déclara Shikamaru.

-D'accord, mais il faudrait que je retravaille la mélodie avec toi, au cas où il y aurait certains passages trop durs pour danser dessus, proposa Ino.

-Pour celle de groupe, j'ai déjà une idée de chorégraphie et de mélodie mais faut voir si elle vou convient, exposa Suigetsu.

-On la travaillera ensemble, informa Sai.

-Ok, pour la chorégraphie, je compte danser avec Karin, mais il nous faut un autre couple.

-Moi, je le ferais, décida Kiba, comme Ino a déjà deux chansons, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de le faire avec moi, Tenten ?

-T'inquiètes, je gère, répondit celle-ci.

-J'écrirai les paroles pour celle-ci, informa Naruto.

-Pour le final, il nous faudrait un truc qui prenne aux tripes et je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut, souria Lee.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Neji.

-Vous souvenez la musique sur laquelle Gai-sensei nous as fait danser il y a deux jours ? Si les Uta no shinkan la reprennent et écrivent les paroles, ce serait pas mal.

-Pourquoi pas ? Déclara Choji.

-Naruto écrira les paroles une fois la musique reprise, décida Sakura.

-Encore ? Râla gentiment le concerné.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aiderai, répondit son amie.

-Bon, alors c'est décidé, au boulot tout le monde, ordonna Karin.

* * *

><p>Les jours défilaient bien vite entre les cours et les répétitions pour le spectacle. Alors que toutes les autres chansons et que ses amis travaillaient dessus, Naruto désespérait de trouver les paroles à mettre sur l'instrumentale de la chanson de groupe. Sakura avait beau lui dire que c'était normal qu'au bout de deux semaines les chansons ne soient pas toutes achevées et que l'inspiration lui viendrait le moment venu, cela n'avait empêché en rien Naruto de s'en faire.<p>

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Car ce soir, face à sa feuille blanche, les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait hâte de poser les mots par écrit.

Et cela, il le devait à Sasuke.

_**Flash-back.**_

_-Où est Sasuke ? Il n'était pas là à midi et les cours vont bientôt commencer, s'inquiéta Sakura._

_-Au cimetière, répondit Sasuke, c'est la l'anniversaire de la mort d'un des membres de sa famille aujourd'hui._

_Sakura lâcha un piteux « oh, désolé » auquel Suigetsu répondit ar un haussement d'épaules pour la rassurer. Puis il se tourna vers Naruto et lâcha :_

_-Tu peux aller le chercher s'il te plait ?_

_-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda le blond._

_-Parce qu'il te le demande, répondit Karin, amusé._

_Heureusement, le cimetière n'était pas très loin de l'école et Naruto y fut en quelques minutes. Là-bas, il chercha du regard son silhouette de son ami et le trouva devant une tombe où était inscrit « Ici repose Uchiwa Suishi » à côté d'un bouquet de fleurs._

_-Les autres m'ont envoyé parce que les cours vont bientôt reprendre, déclara-t-il une fois à sa hauteur, c'était qui ?_

_-Mon cousin. Il était comme un deuxième frère pour moi et Itachi. Mais il est mort d'un accident de voiture il y a deux ans._

_Naruto se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire dans une telle situation._

_-Et après, on est censé croire en Dieu, ajouta Sasuke._

_Il marqua une pause et enchaina :_

_-Pardon, tu crois en Dieu, toi ?_

_-Pas vraiment, il ne m'a pas encore envoyé de miracle pour que je puisse y croire, répondit Naruto._

_Sasuke ricana à sa remarque et répondit :_

_-Qui sait, Naruto, peut-être que Dieu est l'un d'entre nous, déguisé en humain pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse…_

_-C'est ça, c'est ça, ironisa le blond._

_Ils se turent quelques instants et Naruto déclara :_

_-Rentrons._

_-Oui, rentrons._

_**Fin Flash-back.**_

Naruto repensa aux paroles de Sasuke : « _Qui sait, Naruto, peut-être que Dieu est l'un d'entre nous, déguisé en humain pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse…_ ». Il sourit : « _l'un d'entre nous ». _Il prit son stylo et marqua tout en haut de la page : ONE OF US. Il s'arrêta, lu une ou deux fois le titre et commença à laisser son stylo noircir la feuille.

Il passa plusieurs heures à écrire, relire, raturer et réécrire ses paroles. Au moment où il avait enfin posé le point final, son portable bipa. Il le sortit et lut le message que Sakura lui avait envoyé :

« Hey, l'artiste ! Pose ton stylo et rejoins-nous en salle vidéo numéro trois »

Il regarda l'heure, surpris, et remarqua que le nuit était déjà tombée et qu'il avait loupé le diner. Il haussa les épaules et descendit. Tant pis.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la troisième salle vidéo, il ne vit que les petites flammes qui vacillaient dans l'obscurité. Tout doucement comme un fredonnement, des voix s'élevèrent en l'air et chantèrent :

-Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Naruto.

Il trouva enfin l'interrupteur à tâtons sur le mur et alluma la lumière. Il découvrit ses amis un vers en plastique dans une main, et Sakura lui tendit un gâteau avec des bougies allumées dessus. Ils chantaient la chanson d'anniversaire en souriant, d'une voix douce et basse, comme une berceuse. Naruto ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter et les rouvrit pour leur adresser son plus beau sourire.

Bien vite, il se laissa entrainer par la joie de ses amis, soufflant ses bougies, déballant ses cadeaux, riant, s'amusant, oubliant un instant que ses parents ne l'avait même pas appelé. Cela lui faisait du bien de se détendre un peu en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

De Choji, il reçu un an de ramens gratuit, d'Hinata une nouvelle sangle pour sa guitare, de Naji et Sai des tonnes de CD, de Temari une paire de lunettes de soleil très classe, de Shikamaru un DVD de leur premier « concert » ensemble et de Sakura un album photo.

Puis les membres de Taka avancèrent et Sasuke déclara en lui tendant un petit paquet noir :

-Comme on savait pas trop quoi t'offrir, on s'est cotisé pour t'acheter ça.

Naruto ouvrit la petite boite noire pour trouver un collier en argent avec une pierre bleue comme pendentif.

-Il est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

-Passe, je vais te le mettre, proposa Sasuke en passant derrière lui.

Naruto lui passa et frissonna quand les mains froides de Sasuke lui frôlèrent la nuque. Puis ce dernier se replaça en face de Naruto et déclara :

-Il te va bien.

Naruto ne répondit rien, tout ce qui l'entourer disparut, tout sauf la paire de yeux noirs qui le fixait, interrogatifs. Et lentement, des phrases venaient et revenaient dans son esprits :

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick  
>call, I'm angry<br>call, I'm desperate for your voice_


	8. Chapter 7

**Si vous voulez lire et écoutez en même temps pour le spectacle, les liens sont à la fin!**

* * *

><p>-Naruto ! S'écria Sakura. Réunion de mise au point en salle 20 tout cet aprem !<p>

-On ne répète pas ? S'enquit l'appelé, surprit.

-On répète depuis un mois, Naruto, le spectacle, c'est demain soir, répondit son amie.

-Demain le 20 ? Le temps est passé vite ces derniers temps…Murmura NAruto.

-Oui, allez, viens ! Déclara Sakura en le tirant par le bras.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs avec hâte et une fois arrivés, une remarque les accueillit :

-Tiens, mais c'est que la star blonde du lycée se fait attendre en étant en retard ?

Naruto se tourna vers Suigegtsu –car c'était lui- et déclara :

-Je ne peux pas être en avance à quelque chose dont on ne m'a même pas prévenu.

-Ecrase, blondinet, désolé, c'était moi qui étais chargée de te prévenir mais j'ai oublié, s'excuse Temari.

-Oh non ! Se plaignit Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? Demanda Temari en haussant un sourcil.

-J'en ai marre que tout le monde m'appelle blondinet, pleurnicha faussement Naruto.

-Pourtant, ça te va bien comme surnom, hein, blondinet ? Intervint alors Sasuke en attrapant les cheveux blonds de Naruto.

Shikamaru et Karin arrivèrent du fond de la salle et s'arrêtèrent à une légère distance de leurs amis.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ces ceux-là, lâcha calmement la jeune fille.

Shikamaru regarda leurs amis les uns après les autres, ils les voyaient tous rire, sourire ou discuter, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Sasuke et Naruto et sur le sourire accrochés à leurs lèvres quand ils discutaient. Le regard de Naruto brillait de tendresse et celui de Sasuke brillait de bonheur, il sut qu'elle parlait d'eux.

-Ouais, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en rendre compte eux-mêmes à quel point ils s'entendent, soupira-t-il.

Naruto et Sasuke se mirent à rire d'une blague du blond. Shikamaru enchaina :

-Je vais essayer de souffler l'idée à blondinet, tu pourras en toucher deux mots à Sasuke ?

-Non, je le lui dis moi, il va me répondre qu'à force de vouloir le caser, je vois tout n'importe où (ce qui est vrai). Je vais plutôt demander à Suigetsu de lui parler…

-Karin ! Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Venez ! Les appela Ino.

-On arrive ! Répondit Karin.

Ils se rapprochèrent et Sakura enchaina directement :

-Avant d'envoyer les croquis à l'agence de stylisme, on voulait vous montrer les costumes.

Elles tendirent les feuilles devant elles et Ino commença ses explications :

-Pour les filles, on aura une robe rouge, un leggins noir et ballerine noires aussi, qui seront plus souples pour les danseuses. Pour les garçons, on a choisi un pantalon et une chemise noirs, une cravate et des Converses rouges.

-Comme c'est pour le spectacle de Noël, le directeur nous as demandé des tenues classiques, habillés et simples. Des objections ? Demanda Ino.

En entendant le silence qui lui répondit, elle déclara :

-Bon, parfait, on les aura demain après-midi.

Après avoir parlé et mis au point les derniers détails pour le lendemain, ils quittèrent la salle pour se diriger vers la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent à même le sol, dans un coin du fond. Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter, Neji commença à mélanger et à distribuer les cartes. Karin attrapa une feuille, un bocal et un stylo, et commença à écrire les prénoms des danseurs dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Sakura. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on fait les équipes d'habitude.

-C'est pour Noël, répondit la concerné.

Voyant le regard perdu de Naruto et celui étonné des autres, Sasuke explqua :

-Demain, c'est le dernier jour de cours, donc le soir, on a la fête. Et le lendemain, les internes qui veulent ont la possibilité de s'offrir des cadeaux qu'ils auront déposés aux pieds du sapin de la salle où on aura fait le spectacle.

-Oui, on le sait ça, mais où veux-tu en venir ? Le pressa Naruto.

-J'y viens, blondinet, j'y vais. C'est une espèce de traduction que Kiba a instauré : chacun tire au sort le nom d'une personne à laquelle il devra faire un cadeau.

-Donc on ne fait qu'un cadeau et on n'en fait qu'un et tout tombe au hasard, c'est ça ? Demanda Temari.

-Ouais, approuva Ino.

-C'est cool, ajoute nos noms, s'il te plait, Karin, déclara Choji.

La jeune femme leur offrit un sourire avant d'obéir, elle plaça les noms dans le bocal et le tendit.

-Allez les filles, on tire en premières.

Sakura tendit la main et piocha. En dépliant son papier, elle lut fièrement le nom inscrit dessus :

-Lee.

Chacune piochèrent à leur tour et elles déplièrent leur papier ensemble.

-Shikamaru, lut Temari avec un sourire alors que le concerné lui rendit son sourire en soupirant.

-S-sai, déclara Hinata.

-Shino, annonça Karin et l'énoncé leva un sourcil, vaguement surpris.

- Gaara, lâcha Ino, et je prends aussi Tenten, j'ai l'idée parfaite !

-Je me joins à elle, décida Ino alors que Ino hochai la tête.

-Oui, j'aurais besoins de ton aide, approuva-t-elle.

-Suigetsu, fit Tenten en tapant dans la main de celui-ci.

Les garçons reproduisirent le même schéma :

-Choji, déclara Shikamaru.

-Hinata, lut Shino.

-Karin, annonça Sasuke alors que la concernée lui offrit un sourire.

-Kiba, lut Suigetsu et Kiba lui tira la langue.

-Neji, déclara Sai en prenant son petit ami par la taille.

-Temari, annonça Choji avant de prendre un bonbon.

-Naruto, tiens, je t'ai tiré Blondinet, déclara Kiba en lui envoyant un grand sourire plein de dents.

-Sakura, lut calmement Gaara.

-Ino, s'écria Lee.

-Et toi, Naruto, tu as tiré qui ? Demanda Saskura en se tournant vers lui.

Naruto tourna la tête vers son voisin de droite, Sasuke et annonça en souriant :

-Sasuke !

Le concerné lui rendit son sourire. Mais Temari demanda :

-Mais quand est-ce que l'on va les acheté, c'est pour après demain, et demain, il y a le spectacle !

-Demain matin, répondit Ino, demain matin, on va au centre commercial, l'après-midi, on a notre répétition générale et le soir, le spectacle.

-Bon, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, allons manger ! Décida Choji !

* * *

><p>Naruto se trouvait derrière les rideaux de la scène. Il entendait les bruits des élèves qui remplissaient la salle de spectacle. Sakura s'approcha de lui et demanda :<p>

-Tu stresse ?

-Non, mentit-il.

-La chance ! Moi je stresse à max ! Bon, je vais aller voir si Lee et près et je rejoins la scène ! A tout à l'heure Blondinet !

Il la regarda partir d'un pas pressé et remarque qu'elle croisa Sasuke, avec qui elle échangea un sourire, qui lui, se dirigea en sa direction.

-Hey, souffla le brun une fois à sa hauteur.

-Hey, répondit Naruto en retour. Dis-moi, Sasuke, c'est déjà arriver que quelqu'un meurs su scène ?

-Tu stresses ? Demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas toi ?

-Si, mais je ne commence pas de suite, donc j'ai le temps de me calmer…

-Te moque pas de moi, ok ? Mais j'ai rêvé que j'oublié les paroles des chansons, ou que je chantais mais qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche…Bon vas-y, moque-toi…

-Je ne me moquerais pas, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Sur le coup, je stresse tellement, que je sens que je vais finir par faire une crise d'angoisse…

-Le pire, c'est que c'est pas la première fois qu'on monte sur scène.

-Oui, mais c'est la première fois qu'on monte sur scène ensemble, si on foire notre coup, cette stupide guerre entre la danse et la musique ne s'arrêtera jamais…

-Tu me rassures pas, là.

-Relax, Blondinet, le seul qui va mourir ce soir, c'est le public, parce qu'on va les scotchés sur place.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire, rassuré, et l'observa. Dans sa chemise noire, son vis-à-vis était vraiment magnifique.

-Naruto ? Appela Sasuke.

-Ouais ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il rêvait ou Sasuke avait l'air légèrement gêné ?

-Ces habits te vont très bien, tu es très beau, déclara le brun.

-Merci. Toi Aussi.

Il avait répondu d'un ton détaché mais son intérieur était bien tout le contraire.

-Merci, répondit Sasuke en tournant la tête pour faire mine de regarda Gaara et Tenten.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et les musiciens rentrèrent sur scène.

-Bonne chance, murmura Sasuke avant de s'éloigner.

Naruto respira un grand coup et attendit patiemment, en compagnie de Gaara, Tenten, Lee et Kiba, derrière le rideau. La musique démarra et Naruto compta les « yeah » que Sai exécutait en fond. Au sixième, il entra avec danseur sur scène et commença à chanter. La mélodie était lente mais rythmée et la danse des quatre l'était tout autant. (lien)

_I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>And I'm hearing what you say  
>But I just can't make a sound<br>You tell me that you need me  
>Then you go and cut me down<br>But wait...  
>You tell me that you're sorry<br>Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

_Now it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_  
><em>And I need you like a heart needs a beat<em>  
><em>(But that's nothing new)<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_  
><em>And you say<em>  
><em>Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,<em>  
><em>But I'm afraid<em>

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>  
><em>Woahooo woah<em>

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah<em>  
><em>I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah<em>

_I'm holding your rope_  
><em>Got me ten feet off the ground... <strong>(1)<strong>_

Kiba, Lee, Gaara et Tenten s'immobilisèrent autour de lui, la main ouverte dans sa direction, essoufflés. Ils avaient assurés, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait danser, Sakura était impressionnée. Mais le silence qui régna à la fin de leur première prestation l'inquiéta. Elle tourna la tête vers le reste de la salle et aperçut les visages abasourdis des élèves te celui fier de leur professeur et du directeur au fond de la salle. Soudain, sur la droite, les acclamations fusèrent. Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction et vit avec plaisir les autres élèves de leur classe applaudirent et les encourager. Bientôt, toute la salle fut gagner par la même euphorie, et tout le monde se mit à applaudir, à crier ou siffler. Comprenant qu'il avait seulement étaient surpris de les voir ensemble sur scène, Sakura s'autorisa un soupire.

Mais elle se reprit bien vite, la lumière qui venait de s'éteindre lui rappelant que le spectacle ne faisait que commencer. Les musiciens se placèrent en demi-cercle au fond de la salle, assis sur de grand tabouret pour ceux qui le pouvaient. Naruto lui tendit le micro sans fil et elle prit place sur le tabouret au centre, son meilleur ami à sa gauche. Elle releva la tête, Ino et Sasuke se tenait droits devant eux, main dans la main. Ses amis commencèrent à jouer et la lumière s'alluma sur eux quand Naruto commença à chanter son « turn around » qu'il allait reprendre plusieurs fois dans la chanson avec « bright eyes ». Elle inspira et commença son solo.

_(Turn around)Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
>and you're never coming round<br>(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired  
>of listening to the sound of my tears<br>(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
>that the best of all the years have gone by<br>(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
>and then I see the look in your eyes<br>(Turn around bright eyes)  
>Every now and then I fall apart<br>(Turn around bright eyes)  
>Every now and then I fall apart<em>

_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit restless_  
><em>and I dream of something wild<em>  
><em>(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit helpless<em>  
><em>and I'm lying like a child in your arms<em>  
><em>(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit angry<em>  
><em>and I know I've got to get out and cry<em>  
><em>(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified<em>  
><em>but then I see the look in your eyes<em>  
><em>(Turn around bright eyes)<em>  
><em>Every now and then I fall apart<em>  
><em>(Turn around bright eyes)<em>  
><em>Every now and then I fall apart<em>

_And I need you now tonight_  
><em>And I need you more than ever<em>  
><em>And if you'll only hold me tight<em>  
><em>We'll be holding on forever<em>  
><em>And we'll only be making it right<em>  
><em>Cause we'll never be wrong together<em>  
><em>We can take it to the end of the line<em>  
><em>Your love is like a shadow<em>  
><em>on me all of the time<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do and<em>  
><em>I'm always in the dark<em>  
><em>We're living in a powder keg and<em>  
><em>giving off sparks<em>  
><em>I really need you tonight<em>  
><em>Forever's gonna start tonight<em>  
><em>Forever's gonna start tonight<em>

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
><em>But now I'm falling apart<em>  
><em>There's nothing I can do<em>  
><em>A total eclipse of the heart<em>  
><em>Once upon a time there was light in my life<em>  
><em>But now there's only love in the dark<em>  
><em>Nothing I can say<em>  
><em>A total eclipse of the heart<em>

_(Turn around) bright eyes_  
><em>(Turn around) bright eyes<em>  
><em>(Turn around) Every now and then I know you'll never be the<em>  
><em>boy you always wanted to be<em>  
><em>( Turnaround) Every now and then I know you'll always be<em>  
><em>the only boy who wanted me the way that I am<em>  
><em>(Turn around) Every now and then I know there's no one in the<em>  
><em>universe as magical and wonderous as you<em>  
><em>(Turn around) Every now and then I know there's nothing any<em>  
><em>better and there's nothing I just wouldn't to do<em>

Tout en dansant, Ino s'avoua volontiers que les Uta no shinkan était définitivement emplis de talent. Cette chanson était vraiment magnifique, même si avec Sasuke, elle avait eut du mal à concevoir une chorégraphie définitive. Mais en mélangeant des pas de danse classique et des mouvements de pop, ils y étaient finalement arriver.

_(Turn around bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart  
>(Turn around bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart<em>

_And I need you now tonight_  
><em>And I need you more than ever<em>  
><em>And if you'll only hold me tight<em>  
><em>We'll be holding on forever<em>  
><em>And we'll only be making it right<em>  
><em>Cause we'll never be wrong together<em>  
><em>We can take it to the end of the line<em>  
><em>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<em>  
><em>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark<em>  
><em>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<em>  
><em>I really need you tonight<em>  
><em>Forever's gonna start tonight<em>  
><em>Forever's gonna start tonight<em>

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
><em>But now I'm falling apart<em>  
><em>There's nothing I can do<em>  
><em>A total eclipse of the heart<em>  
><em>Once upon a time there was light in my life<em>  
><em>But now there's only love in the dark<em>  
><em>Nothing I can say<em>  
><em>A total eclipse of the heart. <em>**(2)**

Kiba et Lee déplacèrent le grand piano vers le milieu de la scène, juste après que les lumières ne se soient éteintes. Naruto et Sakura se levèrent, mais pour aller s'assoir à nouveau, sur le piano cette fois. Shikamaru prit place aussi, posant ses doigts sur les touches blanches de son instrument fétiche. Les autres musiciens se rangèrent dans le fond de la scène, là où la les projecteurs ne les éclaireraient pas et Sasuke fila rejoindre ses amis en coulisse. Ino se plaça devant eux, assise au sol. Et Shikamaru enchaina, laissant le temps de souffler à personne, pour ne pas faire patienter les spectateurs. Ino commença elle aussi, se leva et dansa, resplendissante de grâce dans ses mouvements amples et souples de danse classique. Naruto envoya un sourire doux et complice à Sakura, sa meilleure amie de toujours et avec qui il adorait chaque duo chanté avec elle, sans jamais se lasser. Puis il commença à chanter. (lien duo, ce n'est qu'une reprise, pas la version originale)

(Naruto)  
><em>I've been alone with you inside my mind<br>And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
>I sometimes see you pass outside my door<br>Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

(Naruto & Sakura)_  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>I can see it in your smile  
>You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide<br>'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do  
>And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...<em>

_(Naruto)  
>I long to see the sunlight in your hair<em>

_(Sakura)  
><em>_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

(Naruto & Sakura)_  
>Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow<br>Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_  
><em>And I wonder what you do<em>  
><em>Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?<em>  
><em>Tell me how to win your heart<em>  
><em>For I haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>But let me start by saying, I love you ...<em>

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_  
><em>'Cause I wonder where you are<em>  
><em>And I wonder what you do<em>  
><em>Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?<em>  
><em>Tell me how to win your heart<em>  
><em>For I haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>But let me start by saying ...<em>

_I love you.**(3)**_

Ino acheva sa danse comme elle l'avait commencé, assise sur le sol. Les applaudissements recommencèrent encore, mais déjà, dans la pénombre qui tombait à la fin de chaque chanson, Kiba et Lee remirent le piano en place, alors que Suigetsu et Karin se plaçaient au centre de la scène, dos à dos. Naruo s'assit au bord de celle-ci, en tailleur, à l'extrémité droite, et Hinata, Temari et Shikamaru, qui n'avait pas d'instrument pour cette chanson là, se placèrent à côté de lui, dans la même position. Pour cette chanson, Naruto avait demandé à Sasuke de venir s'assoir à côté de lui, mais de l'autre côté, caché par les rideaux. C'était sa façon de le remercier pour l'avoir inspirer. Quand la musique démarra, il sentit le léger coup que Sasuke lui envoya pour lui signaler sa présence et souris. Derrière eux, Karin et Suigetsu commencèrent à danser, et leur chorégraphie donnait l'impression que le jeune homme voulait attraper sa partenaire sans jamais y arriver.

_(Temari)  
>If God had a name, what would it be<br>And would you call it to His face  
>If you were faced with Him in all his glory<br>What would you ask Him if you had just one question_

_(Shikamaru)  
>And yeah, yeah, God is great<br>Yeah, yeah, God is good  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_(Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto & Hinata)  
>What if God was one of us<br>Just a slob like one of us  
>Just a stranger on the bus<br>Tryin' to make His way home  
>Tryin' to make His way home<em>

_(Naruto & Hinata)  
>If God had a face, what would it look like<br>And would you want to see If seeing meant  
>That you would have to believe<br>In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the Saints  
>And all the Prophets and…<em>

_(Shikamaru)  
>Yeah, yeah, God is great<br>Yeah, yeah, God is good  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_(Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto & Hinata)  
>What if God was one of us<br>Just a slob like one of us  
>Just a stranger on the bus<br>Tryin' to make his way home_

_Tryin' to make his way home_  
><em>Back up to Heaven all alone<em>  
><em>Nobody callin' on the phone<em>  
><em>'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome<em>

_(Shikamaru)  
>Yeah, yeah, God is great<br>Yeah, yeah, God is good  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_(Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto & Hinata)  
>What if God was one of us<br>Just a slob like one of us  
>Just a stranger on the bus<br>Trying to make His way home_

_Just tryin' to make his way home_  
><em>Like a holy rolling stone<em>  
><em>Back up to Heaven all alone<em>  
><em>Just tryin' to make his way home<em>

_(Temari)  
>Nobody callin' on the phone<br>'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome **(4)**_

A la fin, quand la musique s'arrêta, Naruto serra une dernière fois plus fort la main de Sasuke, qu'il avait prise en passant la sienne sous le rideau. Mais bien vite, ils suivirent le mouvement pour se mettre en place pour le final. Les danseurs se regroupèrent en un carré parfait à gauche et les musiciens à droite. Naruto envoya un regard à Sai, Neji et Shino, qui allaient chanter avec lui et pria. Il fallait que leur timming soit parfait !

Sasuke, de sont côté, lui, jura. Pourquoi avaient-ils écouté Lee et ses idées bizarres ? Et Sakura qui avait poussé Naruto à écrire ses paroles provocantes ! Non mais franchement, ils l'emporteront en enfer celle-là !

Il arrêta de penser quand la musique démarra et commença à danser, ses amis faisant exactement les mêmes mouvements de hiphop au même moment. Si l'un d'entre eux n'était pas dans le rythme, c'était fichu pour le final parfait. Seule, Karin, s'avança pour se mettre devant eux et commença sa danse en solo, se calquant sur les paroles.

_You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)  
>Can't help it 'cus im stuck like glue (why why)<br>Am I the only one to see  
>Girl I really want to get that get that<br>rush n' no doubt about it  
>Who can do it like you do it when you do<br>So hooked up on you like a tattoo  
>I'm serious about it<br>Girl I really want to get that get that  
>rush n' no doubt about it<em>

I'm craving for you and just like a _fool_  
><em>There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire<em>  
><em>I'm craving for you and you know it too<em>  
><em>There's no one that can top top top your smile<em>  
><em>(Girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck, oh oh oh oh<em>

_I, I, I love it when you give me that smile_  
><em>I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time<em>  
><em>My, my, my premonition is telling me try<em>  
><em>Girl I really want to get that get that<em>  
><em>rush n' no doubt about it<em>  
><em>I have to give you credit for your style<em>  
>and the way you rock that dress is so wild<br>_I got to give it up 'cuz_  
><em>girl I really want to get that get that<em>  
><em>rush n' no doubt about it<em>

_I'm craving for you and just like a fool_  
><em>There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire<em>  
><em>I'm craving for you and you know it too<em>  
><em>There's no one that can top top top your smile<em>  
><em>(Girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck, oh oh oh oh<em>

_Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string_  
><em>I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin<em>  
><em>and just like a fool<em>  
><em>There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire<em>  
><em>I'm craving for you and you know it too<em>  
><em>There's no one that can top top top your smile<em>  
><em>I'm craving for you and just like a fool<em>  
><em>There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire<em>  
><em>I'm craving for you and you know it too<em>  
><em>There's no one that can top top top your smile<em>  
><em>(Girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck (girl you got me)<em>  
><em>Love struck, oh oh oh oh. <strong>(5)<strong>_

Chacun s'immobilisa une fois la musique terminée. Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard de pure compréhenssion. Même si c'était une réussite, ils n'écouteraient plus jamais Lee !

Les projecteurs qui éclairaient la scène s'éteignirent et les lampes de la salle se rallumèrent. Les musiciens se pressèrent de ranger leurs instruments et leurs micros et les danseurs essuyèrent leurs sueurs. Enfin, ils descendirent de scène, reçurent quelques compliments et se précipitèrent sur le buffet pour boire.

-Hinata, tu viens danser avec moi, s'il te plait ? Demanda Ino.

Hinata hocha timidement la tête et Ino se tourna vers les autres pour proposer :

-Quelqu'un veut venir avec nous ?

-Moi, répondirent en même temps Lee, Sakura, Kiba et Tenten.

Ils se précipitèrent ensemble vers la piste de danse pour se défouler. En les vyant s'amuser comme des fous, Suigetsu tendit une main vers Karin et demanda :

-Et si on y allait nous aussi ?

Karin approuva d'un signe de la tête et pris sa main pour le tirer vers les autres.

-Tu ne veux pas danser, Gaara ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Non, je suis trop fatigué, et toi ? Répondit Gaara.

-Pareil, déclara Sasuke en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Naruto le regarda faire et pris d'une soudaine impulsion, sortie une feuille et un stylo de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il déplia la feuille et parcoura les phrases qu'il avait déjà écrites du regard :_ « Waiting for your call, I'm sick. __Call, I'm angry. Call, I'm desperate for your voice ». _

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Sasuke en lisant par dessus son épaule.

-Des paroles de chansons qui me trottent dans la tête, mais je n'arrive pas à en trouver d'autre…Parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé pourquoi je les écris.

-Pourquoi tu les écris ? Répéta le brun, perdu.

-Quand on écrit et compose une chanson, il y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui nous inspire, alors on écrit, on compose. Et quand on interprète la chanson, elle parait plus…authentique quand on pense en même à ce qui nous a inspiré…Vous n'avez pas ça, en danse ?

-Le principe n'est pas tout à fait le même, mais si, on a tous une muse qui nous inspire…

-Une muse, hein ? Déclara rêveusement Naruto. J'ai plus qu'à trouvé la personne ou l'objet qui sera la mienne pour cette chanson alors…

Tenten passa à côté d'eux pour tirer Gaara sur la piste de danse, alors que la musique changeait.

-Tiens, cette chanson…commença Sasuke.

Naruto écouta attentivement les notes qui s'échapper des enceintes et la reconnu instantanément.

-C'est « Butterfly », déclara-t-il. (NDLA : chanson complètement inventée)

-Ouais, j'adore cette chanson, approuva Sasuke.

Naruto ferma les yeux, et écouta Sasuke qui sifflotait doucement l'air de la chanson en même temps que le chanteur chantait les paroles d'une voix suave et grave.

'_C'est lui' _murmura sa propre voix dans son esprit.

Il posa sa feuille dépliée sur le buffet, se pencha en débouchant le stylo et marqua plusieurs phrases à la suite des premières.

'_C'est lui '_ murmura encore une fois sa voix dans sa tête.

Il ne remarqua même pas que Sasuke s'était arrêté de fredonner pour le fixer d'un air inerrogateur, non, il se contenta de relire les mots qui venait d'écrire, l'encore bleue de son stylo bic bavant un peu sur la feuille.

"_I'm listening to the song we used to sing in the car.  
>Do you remember, butterfly, early summer?<br>It's playing on repeat...  
>Just like when we would meet."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de l'auteur: (1) .comwatch?v=ZSM3w1v-A_Y&ob=av3n **

**(2) .com/watch?v=MTIRCK_7uGg&feature=related**

**(3).com/watch?v=Y8_RQEKGN8o&feature=related**

**(4) .com/watch?v=UyF6jEMc8Yg**

**(5) .com/watch?v=amT5I00BK2Q**

**Merci à BaconStrips, Neko-Hoshi-chan, Maiven, et Capi !**


	9. Chapter 8

Le bruit strident du réveil réveilla Naruto, qui grogna en émergeant doucement de son sommeil. Il sortit sa main d'en dessous la couette pour l'éteindre, mais la remit aussi tôt en sentant le froid extérieur. Il grogna en entendant que la sonnerie ne s'arrêtait pas et enfonça profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Naruto, éteins ce foutu réveil, grogna une voix venant de l'autre lit de la pièce.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il dans un soupir.

-Tout de suite ! Ordonna la voix.

Naruto re-soupira et éteignis le réveil. Il se releva doucement du lit, faisant émerger une tête blonde encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Il s'étira un instant et se leva. Habillé seulement d'un caleçon, il entreprit de réveiller son voisin de chambre. Savant de celui-ci avait clairement tendance à être paresseux, il décida de passer directement à la manière forte, à savoir, tirer la couette d'un grand coup.

-Mais ça va ! S'exclama Shikamaru en grelotant.

-Si, très bien, répondit Naruto dans un sourire en jetant la couette à ses pieds, lève-toi, Shika.

-Pas envie, rétorqua l'autre en se tournant.

-Si ça peux te motiver, c'est le Noel des internes ce matin, déclara Naruto en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et enleva son boxer noir. Il se glissa dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps. Une fois lavé, séché et habillé de son uniforme, il sortit et laissa la place à son ami. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un paquet empaqueté avec soin.

-On y va ? Demanda Shikamaru en sortant de la salle de bain, libérant ainsi la buée chaude due à sa douche.

Il passa devant son bureau, chopa lui aussi le paquet empaqueté qui s'y trouvait et en compagnie de son ami blond sortit. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, sortirent dans la cours en resserrant le col et s'engouffrèrent dans le réfectoire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand sapin décoré et y déposèrent leurs cadeaux à côtés de ceux de leurs amis, parmi tous ceux des élèves.

-On dirait qu'il ne manque plus que les Taka, annonça Shikamaru en survolant les noms inscrits sur les paquets.

Naruto se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de rejoindre la table où étaient installés ses amis. Ils les saluèrent, posèrent leurs manteaux et entamèrent le petit déjeuné. Peu de temps après, les Taka les rejoignirent dans la bonne humeur de la magie de Noël.

-Allez les enfants, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir vs cadeaux, s'écria un surveillant.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils se levèrent et s'assirent aux pieds du grand arbre, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Temari près, les autres en retrait, comme désintéressés.

-Bon, qui commence ? demanda Temari au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Je propose que chacun d'entre nous se lève et donne son cadeau à la personne destinée, proposa Sakura. Je commence !

Elle prit un paquet rose et vert parmi les autres et le tendit à Lee.

-Mon cadeau est pour Lee, déclara-t-elle.

Lee ouvrit le paquet sous le regard attentif des autres et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant le contenu.

-Des chauffe-jambes et des chauffe-bras ! Merci Sakura ! J'avais déchiré les miens ! S'exclama-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Une fois sépare de lui, légèrement rougissante, elle demanda :

-La couleur te plait au moins ?

Lee hocha vigoureusement la tête pendant qu'Ino jetait un regard vaguement critique sur le vert du cadeau de Lee.

-A moi ! Déclara alors Lee en prenant un paquet. Et c'est pour Ino !

Il lui offrit un grand sourire tout en lui tendant le paquet, qu'elle prit et déballa avec une pointe de crainte. A son plus grand étonnement, elle ne trouva pas d'affreuse combinaison verte, mais une grande pince à cheveux, très jolie. Elle s'empressa de détacher ses cheveux pour les rattacher, avec la pince cette fois.

-Elle te va superbement bien ! La complimenta Temari.

Ino colla une bise sonore sur la joue de Lee et annonça :

-Merci Lee, elle est magnifique, bon à moi, c'est ça ? Mon cadeau est pour Tentent et Gaara et il est aussi de la part de Neji.

Elle tendit une grosse enveloppe au couple qui les remercia d'un sourire. Ils l'ouvrirent et en sortir un petit livré où était calligraphié « Une semaine de rêve » en lettres dorée. Abasourdie, Tenten leva la tête vers Neji qui expliqua :

-Ino voulait vous offrir un voyage pour deux pour une semaine et comme ma mère travaille dans une agence de voyage, je l'ai aidé.

-Par contre, comme on ne savait pas exactement où vous envoyé, vous devait choisir vous-même parmi les trois destinations que l'on a sélectionné.

-Mais ça a du vous couter une fortune ! S'exclama Tenten.

-Mais non, contentez-vous de passer une super semaine entre amoureux ! Répondit Ino dans un sourire.

-Merci, leur souria Gaara.

En réponse Neji lui rendit son sourire.

-A moi ! A moi ! Suigetsu, attrape ! S'écria Tenten en lui lançant son paquet.

Il le rattrapa au vol et l'ouvrit avec hâte.

-Un mp3 étanche ? Ouah ! Extra ! Merci Tenten ! La remercia Suigetsu en lui donnant un bisou sous la joue.

Cependant, il dut se reculer bien vite sous le regard jaloux de Gaara. Histoire de changer de sujet, il lança :

-Bon, Kiba, voici ton cadeau !

Kiba le lui prit des mains avec un sourire plein de dents et découvrit une paire de basquets montantes noires, de la marque DC.

-Merci vieux ! Cria Kiba sautant carrément sur son ami.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise Kiba, mais là tu m'étouffe ! se plaignit Suigetsu, bloqué sous le corps musclé du brun.

Celui s'écarta en rigolant et tendis son cadeau vers Naruto :

-Tiens Blondinet ! Déclara-t-il.

Naruto prit le paquet et trouva un anneau simple en argent.

-Je sais que tu voulais changer ton piercing à l'arcade sourcilière donc le grand Kiba a choisi pour toi !

-Je vais passer sur ton égo, juste parce que ce piercing me plait, lui répondit Naruto en riant et en changeant le dit piercing.

-Eh, j'ai pas donné mon cadeau tout à l'heure, déclara Gaara en tendant le dit cadeau à Sakura.

Sakura l'ouvrit et découvrit une boite de maquillage compléte, près à l'utilisation.

-Merci Gaara je crois qu'elle va bien me servir, déclara-t-elle les yeux brillants en lui souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et Temari coupa leur échange pour annoncer :

-Shikamaru, voila ton cadeau.

Le concerné prit le cadeau et le déballa avec une longueur presque irritante.

-C'est…souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Temari hacha la tête et enchaina :

-Un jeu de shoji tout neuf, le tien est un peu vieux.

-Merci, répondit-il les yeux brillant, Choji, ton cadeau.

Il lui lança mollement un papier et Choji le lut à voix haute :

-Un an de buffet à volonté à mon resto préféré, merci Shika, tiens Tema, c'est pas grand-chose mais bon…

-Je suis sûre que c'est très bien, répondit-elle en déballant la boite qu'il lui avait tendu. Ouah, un nouvel étui pour ma flûte ! Génial ! Acheva-t-elle en lui donnant une bise.

-Karin, voila le tien, souria Sasuke.

Karin le prit et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle ouvrit grand d les yeux en l'apercevant et tira délicatement le contenu vers le haut, pour pouvoir admirer la robe que son meilleur ami venait de lui offrir en entier.

-Elle est magnifique, merci Sasuke !

-De rien ma belle, lui répondit celui-ci en pouffant, recevant l'énorme bise de la jeune femme.

Elle se releva, attrapa son cadeau et le tendit à Shino :

-En espérant que ça te plaira, lui fit-elle dans un sourire.

Shino ouvrit la boite et en sorti en cristal bleu dans lequel était enfermé un papillon rare.

-On m'a dit que tu les collectionner j'espère que tu ne l'as pas lui, déclara Karin.

-Non je ne l'ai pas, merci, répondit-il et la jeune femme eut un sourire fier, Hinata, mon cadeau est pour toi.

Hinata déballa délicatement le cadeau et passa aussitôt le bracelet qu'elle reçu autour de son poignet.

-M-merci, Shino, fit-elle en lui donnant une bise timide.

Puis elle prit un des seuls paquets qu'il restait et le tendit à Sai, hésitante. Celui-ci le déballa silencieusement mais lui offrit un sourire de remerciement en voyant son cadeau. Une nouvelle sangle pour sa guitare. Rassurée, Hinata poussa un soupir alors que Sai offrit son cadeau à son petit ami. Neji reçu avec joie la bague sur laquelle était gravés leurs prénoms et la passa à son pouce tout en embrassant son amour.

Un cri féminin attira leur attention sur les baies vitrées de la cantine :

-Regardez ! Il neige !

-C'est vrai, il neige ! S'exclama Kiba en se précipitant dehors, attrapant son manteau au passage.

Les autres le suivirent, souriants. Ils attrapèrent leurs manteaux et sortirent à l'autre tour.

-C'est beau, s'écria Tenten en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

-Comme toi, lâcha Gaara.

Tenten rougit un instant, pas habituée à ce que son petit ami fasse preuve de romantisme, mais se reprit bien vite et lui offrit un tendre baiser.

Temari qui les regardait de loin sourit et retourna sa tête vers le ciel. Doucement elle déclara :

-Alors cette année ce sera un Noël sous la neige.

-Ouais, lui répondit Shikamaru dans un souffle, à côté d'elle.

Un peu en retrait plus près du bâtiment, Sasuke admira la neige comme ses amis. Il devait avouer que voir ces flocons tombaient sur le lycée par une telle période avait un côté féérique qui lui plaisait bien.

-Sasuke ? L'interrompit une voix à côté de lui.

Il baissa la tête et tomba directement dans le regard céruléen de Naruto. Il se permit de s'y perdre quelques secondes. Sous le ciel mi-gris mi-blanc de nuages, et entouré des flocons blancs, le bleu de ses yeux n'en était que plus vif, plus hypnotisant.

-Ouais ? Répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Je t'ai pas donné ton cadeau, expliqua Naruto en lui tendant un paquet orange.

Sasuke le prit en notant mentalement dans un coin lointain de son esprit de penser à lui demander pourquoi il aimait tant cette couleur. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, essayant de ne pas déchiré le papier, et en sortit une boite noire. Il leva un instant des yeux interrogatifs, mais décida de l'ouvrir en voyant le sourire gêné que lui offrit Naruto. Posé sur un tissu bleu, une fine chaîne en argent ne semblait qu'attendre qu'on la sorte de là, et comme pendentif, un médiator noir.

Il resta un instant surpris par le présent et rougis violement en reconnaissant le médiator en question.

-C'est le médiator avec lequel tu m'as appris à faire de la guitare ? Bredouilla-t-il en rougissant encore plus.

-Ouais, euh…j'ai choisi ça parce que…Euh…béguaya Naruto.

-Tu me l'accroches? Le coupa aussitôt Sasuke.

-Pardon ? Fit Naruto, perdu.

-Tu me l'accroche ? Répéta Sasuke.

Naruto hacha la tête et pris le collier de la boite. Il passa ses bras de chaque côté du cou de Sasuke qui baissa la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois fait, il se recula et observa avec un certain gonflement au cœur le sourire et les rougeurs de Sasuke.

-Naruto ! Sa-chan ! Faut aller chercher nos valises, nos vieux vont pas tarder à venir nous chercher ! Leur cria Suigetsu.

-J'arrive, Sui-chan, répondit Sasuke sans crier.

Il planta encore une fois ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto et le fixa. Naruto se sentit légèrement gêné par cette soudaine attention, d'autant plus que tous les autres étaient partis, alors il déclara :

-On devrait peut-être y allait.

Sasuke sursauta, comme si on venait de le réveiller d'un rêve, et Naruto haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire.

-On y va, annonça finalement Sasuke.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment des dortoirs, s'y engouffrèrent et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Avant de se quitter à une intersection pour rejoindre chacun sa chambre, Sasuke appela :

-Naruto ?

-Ouais ? Répondit celui-ci

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et déposa une bise sur sa joue.

-Merci pour le cadeau.

Si Naruto resta un instant surpris, il se reprit bien vite et se pencha pour déposa lui aussi une bise sur la joue de Sasuke :

-Mais de rien, très cher.

Et tout en lui lançant un petit signe de la main, il se tourna et parti vers sa chambre, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. De son côté, Sasuke souffrait de terribles rougeurs aux jours, ce qui lui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût en présence de ce foutu blond trop sûr de lui. Il entra dans sa chambre et Suigetsu l'accueillit d'un grand sourire suivi d'un résonnant ::

-Sa-chan !

Cependant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le dénommé Sa-chan ferma assez brusquement la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci en passant ses mains sur son visage. Mais en apercevant les joues rouges de son ami, il comprit et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Tout va comme tu veux, Sa-chan ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant la tête dans son armoire pour y prendre des habits.

Sasuke pris un sac sous son lit, l'ouvrit et y déposa des habits pris lui aussi dans son armoire tout en répondant :

-Oui, très bien pourquoi ?

-Rien, je me disais juste que tu étais entré bien brusquement, expliqua son ami.

-Ah, vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il faussement.

-Oui, où étais-tu ? Demanda alors Suigetsu.

-Je parlais avec Naruto, répondit laconiquement Sasuke.

-Tu parlais avec Naruto, vraiment ? Le taquina Suigetsu avec sous-entendus.

-Oui, vraiment, s'irrita légèrement Sasuke en posant un autre tee-shirt dans son sac.

-Et d'où vient ce collier ? Fit innocemment l'autre.

Sasuke sursauta, il ne pouvait presque rien cacher à son meilleur ami. En souriant, il répondit :

-C'est le cadeau de Naruto.

-Vraiment ? Je trouve ça étrange, s'étonna Suigatsu.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ? Questionna le garçon à la chevelure ébène en levant un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas un peu déplacé comme cadeau, pour un garçon ?

-Non, c'est le médiator avec lequel il m'a appris à jouer.

-Donc Blondinet est un sentimental, étonnant ça, au fait Sa-chan, tu as oublié des caleçons dans la salle de bain.

-Classe, répondit le concerné en s'y dirigeant.

-Très. Au fait, Sa-chan, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander !

-Vas-y, répliqua l'autre en revenant, ses caleçons à la main.

-Tu ne serais amoureux par le plus grand des hasards ? Demanda sérieusement Suigetsu.

Sasuke resta interdit un instant : décidément, il ne pouvait rien cacher à son meilleur ami, ou quoi ?

-Si tu le sais, Sui-chan, pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? Dit-il en souriant.

Suigetsu lui rendit son sourire et retourna s'occuper de ses affaires en marmonnant un « enfin » à peine audible.

Une fois leurs sacs bouclés, ils sortirent et rejoignirent leurs amis devant le portail. Ils s'étreignirent, se dirent au revoir, se souhaitèrent de joyeuses fêtes sous la neiges et se quittèrent en montant dans la voiture de leurs parents respectifs.

Juste avant de rejoindre son frère, Suigetsu se tourna une dernière fois vers sasuke et lui chuchota :

-Et tu sais, Sa-chan, tu as de la chance.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

-Les couples homosexuels sont bien acceptés ici, expliqua Suigetsu avant de se rendre vers la voiture qui l'attendait.

Sasuke jura.

Il ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher à son meilleur ami.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews! Merci!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Je tiens à le précisez car je n'ai pas put le caler dans le chapitre, mais quelques mois se sont écoulés entre ce chapitre et le précédent. J'ai aussi corriger mes erreurs sur le chapitre 9, erreurs que je n'avais même pas remarqué! ^^'**

**Merci à Douce, Boys-love-yaoi, Tan'doku, Subarashiki sekain, Louange, Shanatora, et surtout à BaconStrips!**

* * *

><p>Kiba ouvrit la porte de la salle de danse et commença à traverser la salle pour rejoindre ses amis réunis comme à leur habitude contre le miroir du fond.<p>

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les vacances de Noël et février pointait le bout de son nez en compagnie de vents doux mais froid. Depuis sa rupture avec Ino, il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Il savait que ses amis avaient très bien accepter le fait qu'il soit peut-être gay, que personne à l'école ne trouvait ça anormal, qu'il s'assumait parfaitement et que ses parents approuvaient aussi cela, puisqu'ils n'avait répondu qu'un « C'est pas grave, ta sœur s'occupera de la descendance mais sois heureux surtout » quand il leur avait fait part de ses doutes. Mais ce qui dérangeait vraiment Kiba, c'était la personne qui avait réveillé ses doutes, le jour où elle avait annoncé de tout go qu'elle ne savait si elle préférait les garçons ou les filles à lui et à tous les Taka.

Et c'était cette même personne qui se trouvait en train de danser sur du mordern'jazz, devant le regard brillant d'admiration de tous ses amis. Kiba observa ,la bouche entrouverte, comme en état de transe, les pieds de Sasuke frôlaient le parquet pour aussitôt repiquer dans le vide, la courbe de son dos se plier et se déplier au rythme de la musique, exécutant une magnifique chorégraphie, amplifiée par sa grâce naturelle.

-Kiba ? Appela Tenten.

Il redescendit aussitôt sur terre et vint s'assoir en tailleur à côté de ses amis. Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke et le regarda achever sa danse d'un regard chaud et brillant. Il suivit aussi la démarche de Sasuke qui revenait essoufflé s'assoir à côté de Suigetsu qui lui donna une serviette. Kiba se donna mentalement une claque et secoua la tête. Depuis le début de l'année, plus précisément depuis qu'il avait vu Sasuke arrivé vers eux en leur souriant ou depuis qu'il s'était pris ce poing de Naruto à sa place, Kiba ne voyait que lui, ne sentait que lui, n'entendait que lui. Il ne savait pas depuis quand, mais quand il s'en était rendu compte s'était trop tard, il était tombé amoureux de son ami.

Pourtant, pour lui, il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait beau à être son deuxième meilleur ami, de quel droit pouvait-il décider que tout à coup, il était amoureux de Sasuke ? Non, pas tout à coup, Sasuke lui avait toujours était très cher, bien qu'à un moment, Ino lui est été encore plus cher, mais maintenant qu'il avait tourné la page d'Ino, qu'il ne l'aimait plus, il en revenait encore à Sasuke. Toujours et encore à Sasuke.

-Allez les enfants, on se place au centre de la pièce, on reprend la chorégraphie d'hier ! Les interpela Gai après avoir glissé un disque dans la chaine Hi-fi.

Tous les élèves se placèrent en rectangle, à au moins deux bons mètres les uns des autres et Kiba se retrouva derrière Sasuke. En observant son dos, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était plutôt mignon, Sasuke, avec ses cheveux corbeaux, sa peau blanche, ses yeux ébènes, sa petite taille qui le faisait bien rire et sa bouille de rebelle. Plutôt mignon ? Non ! Drôlement beau oui !

La musique démarra et Kiba arrêta de se torturer sur son ami. Il sourit, il avait déjà envie de bouger son corps en rythme avec. En même temps que les instructions du professeur, il laissa la musique l'envelopper et son corps se déchainer :

- On reste. On attend... Suigetsu, arrête de rêver ! Place-toi correctement ! Allez, attention ! On bouge pas... Et hop ! Pas de côté, gauche, droite, gauche ! Balancé, balancé ! Tourne, tourne, tourne ! Et petit saut ! Bras, bras ! Et un autre petit saut ! Gauche, droite, gauche ! Attention, on se replace, allez, allez, dans le rythme ! Et six, sept, huit ! Petit pas, petit pas ! Devant, derrière, côté, côté ! Tourne, tourne et bras, bras ! Tape, tape, tape ! Côté, côté ! Bras, bras ! On remonte et on saute ! C'est reparti, tape, tape, tape ! On part à gauche ! Et bras, bras ! Droite ! Tape, tape...

* * *

><p>A un étage supérieur, dans une classe de musique, les élèves ne travaillaient pas mais attendait leur professeur, une fois de plus en retard. Au bout d'une demi-heure de chant commun, Kakashi arriva, s'excusa sous les « vous êtes en retard ! » de certains élèves et expliqua le programme :<p>

-Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons faire « Atelier création » !

Naruto ria sous cape à l'entente de ce nom, leur professeur aimait bien appeler ainsi les cours où il laissait ses élèves écrire et composer librement tout en leur portant son aide.

-Monsieur, déclara une blonde au fond de la salle, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour mon interprétation d'une chanson de Christinna Perri !

Kakashi se dirigea vers l'élève d'un pas las et Naruto se tourna vers ses amis :

-Eh, Sai, Sakura ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !

Les concernés tournèrent la tête vers lui, regard interrogateur pour l'une et impassible pour l'autre.

-En fait, ça peut vous paraître étrange, mais j'ai besoin que vous composiez une musique pour moi !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sakura.

-Je vous expliquerai une fois la chanson finie, promit Naruto en rougissant légèrement.

-Comment la musique ? Interrogea Sai.

-Ben en fait, j'ai pensé à un accompagnement de guitares acoustiques sur quatre temps, plutôt doux…

-Ok, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire, Blondinet, lui sourit Sakura.

Naruto lui tira la langue à l'entente de ce surnom et soupira. Si seulement Sasuk ne l'avait pas affublé de ce surnom au départ, tout le monde ne l'appellerait pas comme ça.

-Sasuke…Murmura Naruto.

Il sortit de sa poche la feuille gribouillé qu'il emmené maintenant partout et en relu les quelques lignes :

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick  
>call, I'm angry<br>call, I'm desperate for your voice.  
>I'm listening to the song we used to sing in the car.<br>Do you remember, butterfly, early summer?  
>It's playing on repeat...<br>__Just like when we would meet._

Naruto laissa un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et murmura encore une fois :

-Sasuke…

Puis il prit son stylo et commença à écrire.

* * *

><p>-Gauche ! Gauche ! Continua Gai. Et un petit saut ! Tourne, tourne, tourne ! Tape, tape, tap…<p>

Un bruit mat de corps qui tombe au sol l'interrompit.

-Kiba ! S'exclama Sasuke en se retournant.

Alors qu'il s'agenouillait aux côtés de son ami, un élève partit éteindre la musique et le professeur s'approcha.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda en se penchant.

-J'ai fait un faux mouvement, expliqua Kiba en essayant de se relever.

Mais dès l'instant où il essaya de s'appuyer sur sa cheville droite, il retomba dans un cris de douleurs. Gai s'agenouilla en face de lui, et inspecta sa cheville.

-C'est rien, une légère entorse, met de la glace, repose-toi et dans deux jours elle sera comme neuve ! Qui l'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il.

-Moi, répondit Sasuke en tournant son regard inquiet vers son ami.

Sous ce regard, Kiba détourna la tête et demanda en tendant une main :

-Tu m'aides ?

-Ouais, bien sûr, répondit Sasuke en se relevant.

Il tira son ami par la main et passa un bras sous ses bras pour le soutenir. Ensemble, ils traversèrent les couloirs et arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Kiba se laissa tomber assis sur une chaine et Sasuke déclara :

-Bon, on dirait que l'infirmière n'est pas là.

Il se dirigea vers un placard, en sortit un crène et des bandages puis se dirigea vers le frigo et en sorti le gel refroidissant. Il s'agenouilla devant Kiba et étala la pommade sur sa cheville en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible. Kiba déglutit en le voyant faire mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-N'empêche, comment t'as fait pour faire un faux mouvement ? T'étais dans la lune ou quoi Médor ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Ouais, répondit laconiquement ledit « Médor ».

Sasuke leva un sourcil en voyant que son ami ne relevait pas au surnom mais n'ajouta rien. Kiba lui de son côté se disait qu'il n'allait quand même pas lui expliquer qu'il avait loupé son pas parce qu'il était trop occupé à le mat…à le regarder danser.

-Je vais rester avec toi, ce sera dommage que tu restes ici tout seul tout l'après-midi, déclara Sasuke.

-Merci, répondit Kiba.

Dans son fort intérieur il espérait que Sasuke n'entende pas les battements effrénés de son cœur.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, Kiba était assis sur une des branches du grand arbre au fond de la cours. Assis à l'ombre du tronc, sur l'herbe, ses amis parlaient tranquillement.<p>

Il se demandait encore, pourquoi Sasuke ? C'était vrai, Sasuke était assez particulier : il suffisait de le mettre n'importe où avec Suigetsu pour qu'il devienne fou, mais c'était plutôt drôle, ensuite, il était gentil, intelligent, avait un fort caractère…Mais quand même, il ne lui avait quand même pas fallu trois ans pour s'en rendre compte, si ?

De toutes manières, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Sasuke, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas affirmer que son ami était bel et bien gay, même le principal concerné ne savait pas, disant qu'il était bisexuel. D'ailleurs si Kiba se souvenait bien, il lui semblait que Sasuke était déjà sorti avec une fille et un garçon. Mais il savait aussi qu'en trois ans, Sasuke n'était sorti avec personne.

Et puis de toutes manières, il avait décidé qu'après Ino, il se concentrerait exclusivement à la danse et à ses études. Il ne lui fallait aucune distraction !

-Roh, mais laisse ma tignasse tranquille, Blondinet ! S'exclama l'objet de toutes ses pensées en riant.

Kiba baissa la tête et put voir qu'en effet, Naruto ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux de Sasuke. Les doux, fins, souples cheveux noirs de Sasuke.

C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle Kiba ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de son ami : Naruto. Naruto et son sourire inchangeable. Naruto et son foutu talent. Naruto et sa gueule d'ange. Naruto et le sourire qu'il faisait naitre sur le visage de Sasuke.

-Et Sa-chan, Blondinet, écoutez l'idée de Tenten, elle est excellente ! Les appela Suigetsu.

Les concernés tournèrent la tête vers la brune qui leur offrit un sourire resplendissant.

-Je disais, répéta-t-elle, que si nous faisions un autre spectacle ensemble, je pense que ce serait cool d'avoir une chanson où au début, on tape le rythme de la batterie avec nos pieds à la façon de Glee dans le titre « Loser like me »…

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça permettrais d'introduire en douceur la danse…T'en penses quoi, Kiba ? Demanda Lee.

Kiba sursauta et répondit en détournant la tête :

-J'en pense rien.

-Ah bon…répondit Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

-En tout cas, commença Naruto, j'ai hâte que l'on remonte ensemble sur scène, histoire de leur clouer le bec encore une fois !

-Et bien pas moi, le coupa Kiba.

-Hein ? Fut la seule réponse très intelligente de Naruto.

Kiba sauta souplement au sol, zigzagua entre ses amis assis en tailleur, s'arrêta devant Naruto et répéta :

-Et bien moi, je n'ai pas hâte que l'on remonte sur scène ensemble…

Il le contourna pour s'apprêter à partir, mais se retourna une dernière fois :

-Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Termina-t-il avec un regard menaçant.

Il partit sans plus attendre sans prêter aux remarques étonner de ses amis et traversa la cours pour s'engager d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs du dortoir. Il grimpa les marche quatre à quatre, trouva vite la porte de sa chambre individuelle, fourra la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit, et s'écroula sur son lit.

Il voulait disparaitre, partir de cet endroit.

Non, il ne voulait rien de tout ça, il voulait juste que ses sentiments disparaissent. Même s'il n'était pas encore sûr, ses doutes occupaient toutes ses pensées et il n'arrivait même plus à danser correctement.

On toqua à sa porte et il lâcha un « entrez » à peine audible. Il se redressa surpris quand il vit Sasuke entrer avec un :

-Kiba ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es parti bien vite.

Il vint s'assoir en face de son ami, en tailleur sur le lit. Kiba frissonna à cette soudaine proximité et se trouva à observer dans le moindre détail les traits du visage de son ami.

-Kiba ? Appela Sasuke, assez gêné qu'il le fixe ainsi.

Sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Kiba rapprocha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis, qui l'observait avec un sourcil relevé, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce fut doux et il ressentit des picotements magiques, comme avec Ino. C'était agréable mais pas autant qu'il l'avait imaginé, et il s'en sentait assez déçu. Il se recula et découvrit en ouvrant les yeux le visage surpris et gêné de Sasuke, qui l'interpela doucement :

-Kiba ?

Kiba sursauta et commença en bafouillant :

-pardon…Sasuke, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je suis désolé, mais tu vois…

-Kiba, respire, je vais pas te manger, le coupa Sasuke en plantant ses onyx dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, un peu gêné.

Kiba soupira, passa ses mains sur son visage, inspira un grand coup et expliqua :

-Je t'avais dit après ma rupture avec Ino que je serais, peut-être gay…et bien en fait, depuis, c'est toi que je regarde…

Il leva son regard vers son ami, le rouge aux joues et remarqua que celui-ci avait l'air encore plus perdu qu'avant.

-Moi ? Répéta Sasuke.

-Toi, approuva Kiba en hochant la tête.

Suite à cette phrase, Sasuke resta un moment abasourdis et finalement déclara :

-Je ne sais vraiment pas trop quoi te dire…

-C'est bon, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas…

-Je suis réellement désolé Kiba, j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour t'aider, malheureusement, je ne peux pas commander à mon cœur de t'aimer comme ça…Je…

-C'est bon, Sasuke, ça ira. Maintenant que je suis fixé, je vais tourner la page, c'est tout. J'y arriverai, ça prendra du temps mais j'y arriverai.

-Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera Kiba.

-Merci, Sasuke.

-Oui ?

-Je peux quand même te prendre dans mes bras ?

-Bien sûr !

Sasuke passa lui-même ses bras dans le dos de son ami qui le serra par les épaules. Kiba ferma les yeux et savoura l'odeur et la douce étreinte que son ami lui offrait. Il ne pleura pas, après tout, il n'était pas aussi sensible qu'une fille mais fit une grimace en disant au revoir encore une fois à un autre amour de jeunesse.

Ils se séparèrent gênés, et Kiba s'écria :

-Bon, si on allait rejoindre les autres et manger, avant qu'il ne reste plus rien ?

Sasuke hocha la tête pour approuver et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de la cantine, après un accord tacite signé d'un sourire donné et rendu, ils rejoignirent leurs amis.

* * *

><p>La radio se déclencha au volume maximum à huit heures et demi précise. Suigetsu sortit sa tête de sous sa couverture d'un geste vif et regarda partout autour de lui avec des yeux perdus.<p>

-Eteins ce putain de réveil, Sui-chan ou c'est moi qui vais le faire ! Grogna une voix de l'autre côté de sa chambre.

Suigetsu regarda d'un œil neutre la masse que formait le corps de son ami sous sa couette et soupira en se souvenant que celui-là n'était pas vraiment du matin. Il éteignit son réveil et se gratta l'arrière du crâne en baillant.

Lentement, sur l'autre lit, Sasuke fit tomber sa couette au sol en la tirant par le pied et s'étira tel un chat, mettant sans le savoir son corps en valeur.

-'Fais chaud ! Se plaignit-il.

-Normal, Sa-chan…Commença Suigetsu en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec :

-C'est l'été ! Acheva-t-il dans un grand sourire alors que la lumière entrait dans seul coup dans leur chambre.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et passa sa tête dehors, respirant un grand coup l'air frais et étendant ses bras comme pour embrasser la vue. Puis il entra en riant dans la salle de bain, ayant entendu le grognement de Sasuke qui s'étaient protégé les yeux avec une main.

Sasuke entendu l'eau de la douche coulait et se leva à son tour, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il s'approcha de la vitre et admira la ville de Konoha sous le ciel bleu, éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui brillait déjà si fort pour un début de matinée. Il se perdit sans en prendre conscience dans son admiration et sursauta presque en entendant son ami revenir de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, prit son uniforme et jeta un coup d'œil morne à son réveil. Il replongea dans son armoire pour attraper un caleçon quand enfin l'information arriva au cerveau et il s'écria :

-Huit heures et demie ? Mais on commence les cours à huit heures ! Suigetsu, comment t'as réglé ton réveil ?

Suigetsu releva la tête du magazine qui lisait tout en se séchant les cheveux d'une main avec sa serviette et le regarda un instant surpris. L'instant d'après il le regardait avec son regard « Toit'esvraimentunabrutimaisjet'aimequandmême ! ».

-Quoi ? S'hérissa aussitôt Sasuke.

-T'es vraiment pas du matin Sa-chan, pose-toi trente secondes et laisse ton cerveau gelé se réveillé…Annonça Suigetsu en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

-Mais je t'emmerde Sui-chan ! Maugréa Sasuke en obéissant tout de même.

Il prit place en tailleur sur son lit été laissa les dernières brumes du sommeil se disipaient de son cerveau. Une fois fait il soupira :

-Ah, on est samedi…

Voyant que son ami avait saisi, Suigetsu retourna à son occupation, à savoir : se sécher les cheveux et lire.

-Attend, mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mit ton réveil un samedi matin en me réveillant de ce fait ? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

Suigetsu se raidit en sentent la menace qui vibrait dans la voix de son meilleur ami, il se rappelait très bien que dormir était vraiment précieux pour l'autre et expliqua en vitesse:

-On va passer une journée en ville avec tout le monde et on a rendez-vous à neuf heures donc…

L'aura menacente s'éteignit directement autour de Sasuke suite à ces mots là et il déclara :

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Suigetsu abandonna son sourire forcé et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il regarda son ami reposer son uniforme dans son armoire et choisir ses vêtements avec son soin habituel tout en claquant des doigts un air sur lequel ils avaient dansé une semaine auparavant, quand le froid commençait à peine à laisser place à la douceur de la chaleur.

Il remarqua que l'humeur de son vis-à-vis avait changé du tout au tout et connaissant Sasuke, il devait se réjouir d'une journée entière avec ses amis. Il le regarda disparaitre dans leur salle d'eau et retourna tranquillement à sa lecture.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sasuke en sortit habillé et lavé et d'un signe de la tête lui fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. Suigetsu se leva, enfila sa montre, prit son porte-monnaie et lança le sien à Sasuke qui le rattrapa au vol pour le glisser dans la poche de son jean. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, descendirent les escaliers, parcoururent la cour de bon train, discutant et délirant comme à leur habitude et arrivèrent finalement sur le point de rendez-vous, l'arrêt de bus en face de leur académie.

-Vous êtes en retard ! Leur reprocha Sakura.

-Vous mettez toujours autant de temps à vous préparé vous deux, leur reprocha gentiment Ino.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, serra la main de ses amis et tapa la bise à ses amies alors que Suigetsu embrasser déjà Karin avec fougue. Il s'attarda un peu plus devant Kiba, vérifiant que tout aller bien pour lui, une fois rassuré, il termina par Naruto, qui lui offrit non pas un grand sourire plein de dents comme à son habitude, mais un petit sourire doux, indulgent, sincère et heureux. Et Sasuke lui renvoya en pensant que définitivement, il préférait ce sourire là sur le visage de Naruto.

-T'as pas fait de rêve bizarre cette fois ? Le taquina Naruto.

-Oh, ça va, lâche moi avec ça un peu, rétorqua Sasuke.

-Hum…je sais pas, plaisanta Naruto.

Il reçut une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule en réponse, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et éclater de rire.

-Attend Tenten, t'as l'étiquette de ton tee-shirt qui ressort, avertit Sasuke en partant voir la jeune femme.

Kiba en profita pour se rapprocher de Naruto et lui souffla :

-Tu compte lui dire quand ?

Naruto, qui observait jusque là son ami aider Tenten, se retourna vers lui avec un froncement de sourcil :

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh rien, fit rêveusement Kiba, mais juste un conseil : si tu as quelque chose à dire à Sasuke, fais-le et vite !


	11. Chapter 10

Naruto grimpa dans le car derrière Kiba, les paroles de celui-ci tournant dans sa tête : _« Si tu as quelque chose à dire à Sasuke, fais-le et vite. ». _Il ne comprenait pourquoi il lui disait ça, maintenant, alors qu'ils allaient juste passer une journée tous ensemble en ville. Il observa Sasuke et se demanda si il devait vraiment le lui dire, si vite. En même temps il ne restait que quelques mois avant la fin de l'année. Il s'interrompit dans sa réflexion en remarquant que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke en habit normal, sans uniformes ni tenue de spectacle. Sasuke respirait vraiment la jeunesse et la beauté dans sa chemise à carreaux rouge ouverte sur son tee-shirt blanc et son jean foncé. Il vit après que leurs amis lui avaient laissé tout naturellement la place à côté de Sasuke, comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient. Il eut un sourire et alla s'assoir à côté du brun. Celui-ci plia ses jambes et les appuya contre le siège devant lui alors que Naruto callait sa guitare dans l'allée. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand Naruto lui vola un de ses écouteurs et se contenta de monter le volume. Aussitôt « Flowers for a ghost » de Thriving Ivory remplirent leurs oreilles et leurs tête de musique et de liberté.

-You disappear with all your good intentions and all I am is all I could not mention. Like who will bring me flowers when it's over and who will give me comfort when it's cold, commença à chanter Naruto en superposant sa voix à celle du chanteur.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête aller s'appuyer contre la vitre. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un petit sourire serein : il adorait entendre Naruto chanter, et encore plus quand il chanter comme ça, doucement. Il avait l'impression qu'il chantait juste pour lui.

-She took a plane to somewhere out in space, to start a life and maybe change the world. See I never meant for you to have to crawl, no I never meant to let you go at all, continua le blond.

Sasuke n'entendait que lui. Il oublia le brouhaha du car, le bruit des voitures et de la ville pour se concentrer uniquement sur la voix douce et suave à côté de lui. Leurs amis disparurent, ainsi que tout ce qui les entourait, il n'y avait que lui, Naruto et la musique.

-Hey, Blondinet, Sa-chan, les appela Suigetsu, coupant ainsi Naruto dans sa chanson.

Sasuke en sursauta presque et reprit conscience pratiquement brutalement du monde qui l'entourait. Après s'être sourit, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur ami qui enchaina :

-C'est quoi déjà le programme aujourd'hui ?

-On va au centre commercial le matin, et cette après-midi on se balade en ville, rappela Naruto.

-Ok, merci, fit Suigetsu en reportant son attention sur sa belle.

Sakura, qui avait suivit la conversation, observa Suigetsu et Karin se prendre tendrement la main, puis elle tourna son regard vers Sai, qui caressait les longs cheveux de Neji tout en lui parlant tendrement, passa sur Sasuke et Naruto qui se jetaient sans arrêt des regards plus ou moins discret et enfin regarda Tenten rire tendrement alors que Gaara lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Elle soupira et porta son regard vert sur son voisin de siège, Lee, mais quand elle croisa ses yeux énergiques et passionnés, elle détourna le regard en rougissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus les déposa devant la grande entrée du centre commercial, les filles les amenèrent d'autorité dans un immense magasin de vêtements et les envoyèrent réserver des cabines d'essayage pendant qu'elles parcouraient les rayons en long, en large et en travers. Une bonne demie heure plus tard, bien des râles et des protestations plus tard, les filles revenirent, les bras chargés d'habits et s'enfermèrent dans les cabines pour se changer. Kiba, qui avait mit son ipod sur haut-parleur, lança une musique entrainante pile poil au moment où les filles sortirent habillées en tenue d'été. Une petite robe violette pour Hinata, une chemise à manche courtes blanche, un short rose et un chapeau de paille pour Sakura, une robe salopette marron et une chemise à carreaux rouges pour Tenten, un short marron, un haut gris à motifs et des chaussettes hautes à rayures rouges et marron pour Temari, une robe bustier à rayures bleu et une ceinture blanche pour Ino et un short en jean avec un dos nu blanc à rayures bleues pour Karin.

Les garçons, bons spectateurs, applaudirent avec entrain alors que les filles prirent la pose en riant devant un Shikamaru qui les prenait en photo. Elles retournèrent se changer et Hinata sortit la première, tout à fait adorable sous son bonnet à pompons blanc, son tee-shirt jaune et son jean bleu, Sakura la suivit, habillée d'un tee-shirt orange et d'une jupe blanche, puis vint le tour d'Ino, dans sa robe vert pomme très ample, et Tenten en jupe rose pâle et cache-cœur fuchsia, Temari sortit vêtue d'un short en jean, d'un long tee-shirt violet et d'une ceinture noire alors que Karin avait une robe liberty et une veste en jean. Les garçons avalèrent de travers devant tant de couleurs vives mais durent bien avouer que leurs amies les portaient à merveille. En se tenant la main, elles sautèrent au moment même où Shikamaru appuya sur l'objectif.

Elles partirent se changer à nouveau et sortirent en maillot de bain, une pièce ou deux pièces, vert foncé pour Sakura –ce qui laissa Lee sans voix un bon moment-, bordeaux pour Hinata, violet pour Ino, jaune pour Tenten, noir pour Temari et bleu marine pour Karin. Shikamaru n'ut pas le temps de prendre de photo car déjà, Gaara et Suigetsu poussait leurs petites amies respectives dans leurs cabines, les joues légèrement roses. En ricanant, les autres suivirent. Juste avant de s'enfermer pour se changer, elles prévinrent les garçons que leurs prochaines tenues allaient être un peu spéciales. Karin fut la plus rapide à se changer cette fois et elle sortie en mode hippie dans un sarouel orange, un marcel bordeaux, un gros collier de perles multicolores et un bandana dans les cheveux. Contrastant fortement avec elle, Tenten se montra, vêtue d'un pantalon écossais déchiré par endroit et d'un tee-shirt avec plein de chaine, dans un doux semblant de punk. Ino sortit à son tour, attirant certains regard admiratif et un « mais pourquoi j'ai changé de bord ? » plaintif de Kiba dans sa longue rode noire ouverte sur le côté et avec son écharpe rouge en fausse plume. Hinata sortit juste après, adorable dans sa robe disco blanche et rose alors que Temari arrivait affublé d'une chemise, d'une jupe en jean, de botte pointu et d'un grand chapeau de cow-boy. Enfin, riant aux éclats, Sakura sortit de sa cabine, voyante dans sa robe blanche et rose à froufrou, dentelle et gros nœuds, abordant le style sweet lolita. Shikamaru prit les photos alors que les filles tournaient sur elles-mêmes et les garçons ne purent pas s'empêcher d'appréhender leurs prochaines tenues quand elles partirent se changer à nouveau. Ils furent bien rassurés quand, sublime, les filles sortirent en robe de soirée. Chacune d'elles resplendissait dans la robe qu'elles avaient choisie : blanche pour Karin, noire pour Temari, rouge pour Sakura, bleu nuit pour Ino, marron pour Tenten et violet pâle pour Hinata.

Suigetsu se le va et tendit une main galante à Karin, qui l'accepta avec joie, et Sai, Lee, Kiba, Gaara et Sasuke firent le même schéma avec Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata. Shikamaru immortalisa l'instant au moment où ils commencèrent à entamer une valse lente.

Une fois les filles changées et les vêtements reposés sur leurs rayons, ils sortirent continuer les boutiques.

* * *

><p>-Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir trouvé un autre vernis noir, reste plus qu'à savoir s'il va tenir plus de trois jour celui-là, annonça Sakura en sortant de la boutique de maquillage avec ses amies.<p>

-Je peux t'assurer que cette marque est d'excellente qualité, affirma Temari.

Elles rejoignirent les garçons et Naruto les tira de force en face du magasin « Music's World ». Les futurs musiciens poussèrent des acclamations ravies et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, les futurs danseurs soupirèrent et les suivirent en trainant des pieds. Mais ils durent avouer que ce magasin était impressionnant avec ses grands rayons de guitares, de basses, de batteries, de percussions, de pianos, d'enceintes, de synthétiseurs, de chaine hi-fi, de CDs, d'instruments à vents…Naruto, Sakura et Sai passèrent un temps fou devant les guitares, les autres devant le rayon de leur instruments fétiches. Tandis que leurs amis s'émerveillaient, les futurs danseurs les obserservaient avec mi-amusés mi-impatients et avec plus ou moins de râles, il trouvèrent un accord commun et une trève de l'impatience devant les chaines hi-fi du magasin et ils en ressortirent tous au bonne heure plus tard, Sai fier de son nouvel ampli, Sakura un petit paquet d'une dizaine de médiator bon marché dans son sac et Naruto avec une boite de nouvelles cordes pour sa guitare acoustique dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. En remarquant que l'estomac de certains grondait et qu'il était un peu plus de midi, ils s'arrêtèrent à une pizzeria.

-Celle-là est vraiment jolie, annonça Naruto en tendant l'appareil photo à Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pris une bouchée de sa part de pizza aux quatre fromages et répondit vaguement :

-Ouais, pas mal…

Sasuke posa sa part de pizza, s'essuya les mains et se pencha par-dessus Naruto pour voir. Il s'appuya de sa main gauche sur l'avant-bras de Naruto et tourna l'appareil vers lui de sa main droite. Naruto ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur de l'autre qui filtrait à travers leurs vêtements.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est superbe, commenta Sasuke.

-C'est laquelle ? S'enquit Ino.

-Celle où vous sautez en vous tenant par la main, lui répondit Naruto.

-Vous en avez pris combien en tout ce matin ? Demanda Sakura.

-Plus d'une centaine, répondit Shikamaru en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à l'écran que l'appareil numérique.

-Ma préférée est celle-là, déclara Suigetsu en passant derrière Naruto et Sasuke.

Il continua sa route alla commander leur desserts alors que Sasuke examiner la photographie en question. Il s'y trouvait au premier plan, moitié courant, moitié marchant, sa guitare coincé sur son dos, à demi-tourné, lui envoyant un sourire rayonnant alors qu'il le suivait en marchant tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, riant aux éclats. Plus loin derrière eux, on apercevait leurs amis, les appelants. Sans réellement l'arrêter, un doux sourire illumina ses traits et ceux de Naruto.

Ils finirent de manger en vitesse et continuèrent leur escapade en ville. Ils se promenèrent, firent les boutiques, exécutèrent et gagnèrent une Battle de break danse (pour Sasuke, Kiba, Lee et Gaara), parlèrent, et rirent sous la douce mélancolie d'un ciel bleu d'été.

Vers dix-neuf heures, ils se posèrent dans le parc du la ville, voulant profiter du week-end jusqu'à très tard. Naruto sortit sa guitare et commença à gratter les accords de « Dust in the wind », appuyé contre un arbre, l'épaule de Sasuke contre la sienne. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux, appréciant la douce mélodie et la présence de l'autre.

-Eh, Blondinet, appela Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

-Ouais ? Répondit le concerné.

-Tu serais pas jouer « Butterfly » ? Hasarda le brun.

-Bien sûr que si, déclara alors Naruto en changeant aussitôt d'accords.

Sasuke leva sa main la posa sur l'épaule de Naruto sur la quelle il était appuyé avant en reconnaissant les note de « Butterfly ». Il adorait danser sur cette chanson, l'écouter, la fredonner, c'était sans doute sa préféré. Surtout depuis qu'il avait pris l'habitude de l'écouter avec Naruto.

Naruto, pour sa part, en était presque à croire au destin : la première fois qu'il avait vu Sasuke, celui-ci dansait sur « Butterfly », il entendait cette chanson à la radio, à la fête de Noël, aux enceintes de la salle commune du dortoir, dans mon mp3, à chaque fois où Sasuke était à proximité de lui, et encore aujourd'hui, « Butterfly » les unissait un peu. C'était sa chanson fétiche.

* * *

><p>Après être revenu à l'Académie pour manger et déposer leurs achats, ils repartirent vers vingt et une heures avec « Le Dépôt » comme destination. En effet, le barrestaurant faisait aussi office de boite de nuit le soir jusqu'au petit matin. Ils y entrèrent sans attendre et la lumière tamisée des néons violets de la salle les mirent tout de suite dans l'ambiance. L'odeur de l'alcool, de la nourriture, de la sueur et de la cigarette frappa leurs narines de plein fouet, et une irrémissible envie de rester très tard les prit aux tripes. Ils s'installèrent à une table et enlevèrent leurs vestes sous la chaleur de la pièce, tout en commandant leurs boissons, ils commencèrent à discuterdans le cas de Sakura, Temari et Ino, à draguer dans le cas de Kiba et à danser dans celui de Tenten, Suigatsu, Karin et Gaara. Sasuke sortit un paquet de cigarette de un briquet de la poche de son jean et s'en alluma une sous le regard suspicieux de Naruto.

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Rien, je me demandais juste depuis quand tu fumer, annonça Naruto.

-Deux ans, répondit vaguement Sasuke.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner que leur commande arriva. Presqu'avec soulagement, lui et Temari se jetèrent dessus. Sasuke termina tranquillement sa cigarette et pris lui aussi une gorgée de sa boisson, levant un sourcil. Elle est vraiment très alcoolisée.

-hey, Sasuke vient danser, l'invita Ino en le tirant sur la piste de danse.

-Non, Ino, je ne…Commença-t-il.

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Quand il se retrouva sur la piste de danse, au milieu des autres danseurs et de certains de ses amis, quand la musique percuta ses oreilles de son volume monté au maximum, quand les basses de la chanson traversèrent tout son corps, résonnant jusqu'à sa cage thoracique et dans son cœur, il oublia tout. Il oublia tout pour ne devenir qu'un danseur, qu'un passionné, que le leader des Taka. Le seul. A jamais.

Il commença par bouger son bassin, en rythme saccagé avec celui de la chanson, ses jambes, ses bras et ses pieds suivirent le mouvement et bientôt tout le monde put voir le talent, la beauté, la grace et la passion de ce si envoutant danseur.

Naruto l'admira le temps d'une chanson entière mais quand les premières notes d'une chanson latino remixée sortit des baffles il se leva et alla le rejoindre.

Comme en transe, Sasuke sentit le parfum de Naruto parvenir à ses narines ainsi que la présence de l'autre se rapprochait. Avec un sourire, il frotta son épaules à celle de son ami dans une invitation à venir danser avec lui. Invitation que Naruto accepta avec plaisir, sans s'en rendre compte, ils continuèrent à danser tout en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Au fil du temps, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, le torse de Sasuke contre le dos de Naruto, les bras de celui-ci enroulés sur la taille de l'autre, se déhanchant au même rythme. Ils semblaient vouloir fusionner.

Bien plus tard, quand Naruto se posa enfin sur la banquette à côté de Sakura, alors que Sasuke continuait de danser, et qu'il reprit son verre sur la table pour se désaltérer quand Sakura demanda :

-Vous comptez l'annoncer quand ?

-De quoi ? S'enquit Naruto.

-Pour toi et Sasuke, Blondinet, pour toi et Sasuke ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Naruto se mit à rougir quand la réalisation le frappa.

-Mais il n'y a rien entre Sasuke et moi ! La contredit-il.

-Pourtant tu rougis, intervint Neji, et tu as vu comment vous avez dansé ?

Naruto balaya leurs arguments d'un geste de la main et pris une gorgée de son verre. Il se lécha les lèvrs pour garder un peu la saveur fruitée et alcoolisée de son breuvage et reporta son attention sur l'objet de tous ces désirs actuel : Sasuke, en train de se déchainer sur la piste de danse.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il se leva et demanda au DJ de passer sa chanson fétiche « Butterfly ». Il se fraya un chemin à travers les danseurs et Sasuke l'accueillit avec un sourire en entendant les notes de la chanson papillon.

Et il se recolla derechef à Naruto.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, bien installé dans un canapé de la salle commune, Naruto jouait avec ses camarades d'Uta No Shinkan à un jeu de cartes, attendant patiemment que leurs amis danseurs terminent leurs cours.<p>

-Désolé, annonça Suigetsu alors qu'il arrivait enfin, nos évaluations ont duré plus longtemps que prévu.

-Vous aviez quoi ? S'enquit poliment Sai.

-Aujourd'hui, modern'jazz, demain, hiphop, répondit Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto qui s'empressa de lui sourire.

-Et vous comment c'est passé vos contrôles de chant ? S'inquiète Karin.

-C'était quoi le thème déjà ? Demanda Tenten.

-Les garçons chantent des chansons de femmes et les filles chantent des chansons de garçons, répondit platement Shikamaru.

-Bah, ça c'est bien passé pour tout le monde mais Sakura a vraiment eut beaucoup de succès, s'enthousiasma doucement Hinata.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais chanté ? S'enquit Ino en regardant la concernée.

-« Go your own way », déclara celle-ci.

-De Fleetwood Mac? Interrogea Lee.

-De Fleetwood Mac, affirma Sakura.

-Wouah, t'as du gout, la complimenta-t-il alors.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de pure complicité et il s'installa en tailleur à côté d'elle. Aussitôt les autres l'imitèrent et Shino rassembla les cartes pour les mélanger.

-On joue à quoi ? Demanda-t-il laconiquement.

-Au tas de merde ? Demanda Ino.

-Je l'ai toujours trouvé classe, le nom de ce jeu, ironisa Suigetsu.

-Très classe même, Sui-chan, ajouta Sasuke.

-N'est-ce pas ? Enrichit alors Suigetsu.

-Non, pas un tas de merde, on en a fait un hier, bouda Sakura.

-Un président ? Une belotte ? Un menteur ? Proposa alors Kiba.

-Un menteur ! Répondirent Sasuke et Naruto en cœur.

-Ben voyons, répliqua Shino en commençant à distribuer les cartes.

Chacun ramassa ses cartes et les tria, ce qui prit quelques minutes. Sasuke tira deux cartes de son jeu mais alors qu'il allait les poser de dos au milieu, une voix les interrompit :

-Tiens, mais si ce n'est pas les partisans de la paix musiciens et danseurs que voilà ?

Ils levèrent aussitôt la tête vers l'origine de cette voix et découvrirent un groupe de cinq personnes, dont deux filles.

-Un problème ? Railla Naruto.

-Oui, répondit l'une des filles, et c'est votre tentative stupide de paix entre les deux catégories de ce lycée.

-Surtout que les danseurs, c'est tous de véritable abruti qui n'ont pour passion que des mouvements stupides, enchaina un autre.

Alors que Gaara et Tenten posèrent chacun une main sur le bras de Kiba pour le retenir, Naruto sentit Sasuke se crisper et serrer les mâchoires à sa gauche et fronça les sourcils.

-Et vous êtes ? Grinça-t-il alors.

-Tu n'en a jamais entendu parler ? Lui demanda aussitôt Sasuke.

Naruto tourna un regard interrogatif vers lui.

-Ce sont des chanteurs de dernières années, soit deux ans de plus que nous, et ils se font appelé les Hunoo (=flammes). Bien que je ne les aie jamais entendus, il paraîtrait qu'ils soient très doués.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les dits Hunoo, qui souriait d'un air satisfait, et continua ses explications :

-La chanteuse se nomme Megumi.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux leur adressa un petit salut de la main tout à fait ironique.

-La batteuse, c'est Shion.

Celle aux longs cheveux blonds leva un sourcil dans un salut dédaigneux.

-Les deux guitaristes, Akira et Jun.

Les deux jumeaux bruns leur adressèrent un sourire tout à fait prétentieux.

-Et le bassiste, Haku.

Le garçon qui tenait Megumi étroitement serrée contre lui leur lança un regard noir.

-Ravie de voir que nos illustres personnalités vous soient arrivées jusqu'à vous, déclara alors ironiquement Megumi.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu nous voir ? S'enquit Sakura.

-Ah oui, fit Haku n se remémorant la raison de sa venue ici, on est venu vous demander d'abandonner votre idée insensée de cessez les disputes entre la danse et la musique. Les danseurs ne sont que des imbéciles et il n'y a rien de mal à les remettre en place avec une Battle.

-Tu veux voir comment on va te remettre en place avec une Battle ? Cingla Kiba en se levant.

-Non, pas vous, les Uta no shinkan, annonça Shion.

-Que des mots, rétorqua Gaara, vous nous dites faibles et imbéciles, mais au fond vous refusez de nous affronter.

-Ta fais pas de films, on aurait adoré vous affronter et vous ratatiner, mais nous préférons mettre une bonne leçon aux traitres qui ont décidés de pactiser avec vous, lui répondit Megumi.

-Complètement débile, souffla Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si on gagne vous abandonner l'idée de paix entre les catégories, ou celle de monter encore une fois ensemble sur scène, intima Haku.

-Quoi ? S'écria Sakura en sautant sur ses pieds.

-C'est d'accords, accepta Naruto en posant une main prévenant sur le bras de sa meilleure amie, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Mais si c'est nous qui gagnions, vous devrez reconnaitre qu'on a raison et vous excuser au près des danseurs.

-Ok, ça marche, ce soir, après manger, dans la salle de spectacle, déclara Shion.*

Ils partirent aussitôt en laissant en plan les Uta no Shinkan plus remontés que jamais et des Taka assez inquiets.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ça ira ? Demanda quand même Tenten.

-Bien sûr que oui, ils sont les meilleurs, assura Sasuke à la place des autres.

Il envoya un sourire confiant à Naruto, qui lui rendit aussitôt son regard complice.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bon voilà le douzième chapitre! J'ai remarqué que je ne l'avais pas précisez mais c'est le dernier chapitre. Après ça, il y aura un épilogue POV Naruto. J'ai commencé avec un POV SASUKE, je finis avec un POV Naruto. Sachez qu'il ne s'agit pas de la fin de cette fiction, mais seulement de ce qu'on pourrait appeler la "saison un" ou la "première partie", il y aura une "saison deux" ou "deusième partie" après l'épilogue, mais ce sera une autre histoire et je n'ai pas encore décidé de son titre. Dans cette deuxième partie, nos héros seront diplomés et adultes, et si le but de la "saison un" était de mettre un place la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto, la "saison deux" sera centré sur l'évolution de cette relation.**

**Dans ce chapitre, la fameiuse Battle contre les Hanoo! Les chansons dans l'ordre: "lonely girl" de pink, "dear agony" de Breaking benjamin, "dear mr président" de pink, "promise of a lifetime" de Kutless, "candles" de hey monday et la fameuse chanson de Naruto pour Sasuke "your call" de secondhand serenade!**

**Réponseà BaconStrips: ****depuis le temps que je voulais te répondre et que je ne l'ai pas fait par flemme xD Je te remercie particulièrement parce que depuis le début que je suis sur et plus particulièrement depuis que je poste "La musique vs la danse" tu me suis. Aors merci, merci merci! "Ton petit Naruto", hein...Dans ma fic, Sasuke est le plus petit . et puis moi je préfère Sa-chan (sasuke je précise au cas où xp), na :p Je te remercie, je suis contente de savoir que mes gouts en musique sont partagé x) et soit dit en passant si tu aimes les chansons de cette fic, toi aussi tu as bon gouts ;) Mon fameux SakuraxLee xD en fait, il n'était pas du tout prévu au départ xD Je voulais faire un LeexGaara mais le TentenxGaara l'a remporté xD Et désolé, pas d'Haloween dans mon chapitre, n'oublie pas qu'ils sont en été dans ma fic xD Et sinon super signature!**

* * *

><p>Lee n'avait jamais autant était anxieux de sa vie. Il était d'une nature introvertie et assez irréfléchie, mais il n'avait jamais autant pensé à l'avenir que maintenant, portant un des emplis de Sakura sur la scène de la salle de spectacle. Il le déposa à côté de ceux de Naruto et de Sai et porta son regard sur l'ensemble de la salle. Déjà, des spectateurs arrivaient. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que deux des meilleurs groupes de musique de cette école s'affrontaient, et encore moins avec des enjeux si importants. Il laissa Sakura accorder sa basse tranquillement et descendit rejoindre Gaara, Tenten et Kiba qui l'attendait, assis contre un mur.<p>

-Ils n'ont jamais été aussi stressé, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

Tenten observa les Uta no shinkan et soupira. En effet, Choji taper doucement sur la cymbale avec ses baguettes, Sakura et Naruto gratter nerveusement quelques accords et Shikamaru appuyait inlassablement sur le fa du son piano, et même les autres semblait pas très à l'aise.

-J'aimerais pouvoir les aider, annonça-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit une voix féminine sur leur gauche.

Temari s'assit à leurs côtés, et enchaina :

-Mais malheureusement, ils n'ont pas besoin de nos instruments pour les chansons qu'ils ont du choisir.

-Je trouve ça bizarre de se donner des thèmes pour une Battle, rétorqua Lee.

-Pas forcément. Les Honoo le font souvent, tu sais. Et le plus important n'est pas le thème lui-même mais la façon dont on l'interprète, lui répondit Temari.

-Mais quand même, là, ils ne vont faire que des chansons originales, ça ne va pas les bloquer un peu ?

Elle haussa les épaules alors que Gaara demandait :

-Quels thèmes ils ont choisi déjà ?

-Nous on a récupéré le thème de la vie : donc grosso modo, on va commencer par la mort, puis par l'existence et finir par la naissance.

-Pourquoi à l'envers ? Interrogea Lee.

-Demande à Naruto, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

-Et eux, ils ont eu quoi ? S'enquit Tenten.

-Le plus simple : la souffrance, lâcha-t-elle.

-Ben voyons, ironisa Tenten.

-Donc on peut déjà parier qu'ils vont chanter sur la solitude, la trahison, l'attente, le mensonge et l'absence.

-Tiens, voilà Suigetsu, Karin et Sasuke, les prévint Hinata.

Alors que Suigetsu et Karin se dirigeait vers eux, Sasuke partit voir Naruto. Aussitôt qu'il le vit aux pieds de la scène, Naruto se rapprocha de lui et s'assit aux bords de la scène.

-Tu sais, la Battle, c'est dans une heure, Blondinet, commença Sasuke.

-Ouais mais comme on compte aller manger avant, on le fait maintenant, beau brun, répondit ledit Blondinet dans un sourire.

-Ok, ok, alors bouge et viens manger, les autres nous attendent déjà tu sais, le prévint Sasuke.

-J'arrive. Eh, les gars ! C'est l'heure d'aller se remplir la pense ! Appela-t-il.

Les Uta no Shinkan le rejoignirent, pressés de se détendre un peu. Karin, Suigetsu, Gaara, Tenten, Lee et Temari les rejoignirent sur le chemin et ils s'assirent aux cotés de Kiba et Ino qui avaient déjà réservé une grande table au self. Ino leur demanda directement, sans détour :

-Comment vous sentez-vous pour cette Battle ?

-Stressé, répondit Shikamaru sans chercher à mentir.

Ino, assise à coté de lui, posa une main sur son épaule, soutien silencieux à l'égard du jeune homme flemmard.

-Au fait, quels sont les titres de vos chansons ? S'enquit soudainement Karin.

-« Dear Agony », « Promise of a lifetime » et la dernière, la toute récente composition de notre Blondinet préféré, « Your call », répondit Sakura

-« Your call » ? Tu l'as terminé ? S'enthousiasma aussitôt Sasuke.

-Et ouais, lui affirma Naruto.

-J'ai hâte de l'entendre, annonça Sasuke.

Naruto se pencha à son oreille, charmeur et joueur, et lui murmura de sa voix suave :

-J'espère bien, je compte sur toi pour l'écouter attentivement, Sasuke.

En désespoir de cause, Sasuke ne put qu'hocher la tète, et détourna le regard pour s'intéresser à la conversation de leurs amis, pour cacher ses yeux brillants et ses pommettes très légèrement rosies :

-Pour « Dear Agony », encore, je comprends à partir du titre : l'agonie, la mort…Mais pour « Promise of a lifetime », je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça vient faire là, de plus je crois qu'après la mort, vous vouliez illustrer l'existence après, alors pourquoi ? Interrogea Karin.

Ce fut Naruto qui répondit :

-Au risque de passer pour un philosophe, commença-t-il, ce n'est pas l'existence en elle-même qui compte, mais ce qu'on en fait. L'existence n'est que le moment entre notre naissance et notre mort, qu'une durée durant laquelle on vit une succession d'expériences. Ce qui compte, c'est le but que l'on s'est donné au bout de chacune de ses expériences, le rêve qu'on s'est promit d'atteindre, les moments précieux que l'on vécut entre les deux. Ici, en évoquant une promesse à tenir sur la durée d'une vie entière, ça revient à ce qu'on a fait de notre vie, comme un rêve ou un fardeau.

Il acheva sa tirade, pas très sur qu'il avait été clair, mais ses amis semblait avoir compris. Tandis que la plupart admiraient la maturité qui se cachait derrière son sourire constant, Suigetsu prit un air faussement choqué :

-Ben ça alors ! S'exclama-t-il.

Naruto lui lança un regard interrogatif, comme à peu près toutes les autres personnes de la table.

-Blondinet a un cerveau et sait s'en servir ! S'étonna-t-il alors.

-Salaud, siffla Naruto entre ses dents, réagissant immédiatement.

En ricanant, Kiba décida d'y mettre son grain de sel :

-T'as piqué ça dans quel film dis-moi ?

-Mais dans aucun ! S'indigna Naruto.

-Tu seras pas un faux blond alors par hasard ? Insista Kiba en rigolant.

-On peut très bien être blond Et intelligent, ingrat ! rétorqua aussitôt Naruto.

-J'en doute assez, continua de se moquer Kiba.

Sasuke, dans son coin, soupira discrètement, Kiba semblait allait mieux, et il semblait aussi ne plus en vouloir à Naruto, bien que Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui en voulait. En parlant de Naruto, Sasuke décida qu'il était tant de se venger de son sensuel « J'espère bien, je compte sur toi pour l'écouter attentivement, Sasuke. ». Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de celui-ci, et le sentit se tendre aussitôt. Naruto se tourna vers lui et commença :

-Sas…

Sa phrase se coinça d'elle-même dans sa gorge en voyant le regard chaud que lui lançait son vis-à-vis. Exactement comme Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt, Sasuke se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

-Tu sais, moi, je te trouve très sexy en blond…

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de rester sans voix et de détourner la tête pour ne pas que l'autre remarque ses rougeur. Sasuke, satisfait de son petit effet, se appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et remarqua que son meilleur ami, Suigetsu, avait suivit leur petit échange sans pour autant déchiffrer ce qu'il avait murmuré à l'oreille de Naruto. Suigetsu avait haussait un sourcil et se sentant d'humeur puéril, lui tira la langue en réponse. Il s'en suivit d'une fausse dispute et d'une fausse réconciliation en exagérer que personne ne suivit à part Kiba, que ça amusait et Naruto, qui était toujours étonné des proportions de folie que ces deux là atteignaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Puis, l'heure venue, Neji prononça la phrase qui plomba complètement l'ambiance chaleureuse dans laquelle ils étaient une fois réunis entre amis :

-Bon allez, faut y aller, c'est l'heure de la Battle.

Ils se levèrent, les pensées soudain moins légères mais l'idée jubilatoire de défaire leur ennemi. Ils maudissaient l'impulsivité de Naruto qui leur coller des enjeux aussi importants mais la bénissaient de leur donner une occasion de ridiculiser des prétentieux comme les Hanoo.

Naruto marcha en retrait, observant la foule qui se dirigeait vers la salle de spectable, y reconnaissant même des danseurs. Sasuke ralentit alors sa cadence pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui envoya un léger sourire. Voyant son précieux ami à ses cotés, Naruto lui rendit son sourire et marcha avec encore plus de conviction.

Kibo salua d'un signe de la main plusieurs danseurs de sa classe et suivit comme le reste du groupe les Uta No Shinkan sur scène. Il déboutonna un peu le col de sa chemise et tira dessus pour laisser rentrer l'air. Il faisait chaud avec tous ses spectateurs !

Les Hanoo étaient déjà arrivés, accordant leurs instruments et ne leur prêtant même pas attention. Naruto les observa avec la furieuse envie d'aller les voir et de leur exprimer sa façon de penser mais se retint de justesse en se rappelant la Battle et en sentent le parfum de Sasuke derrière lui. _One million. _

-Pour eux, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un insecte indésirable à écraser sur leur chemin leurs diplômes, tu sais. Ils n'ont pas peur de vous affronter, souffla Sasuke.

-Et bien ils vont vite comprendre qu'ils ont tort ! S'exclama Naruto en retour.

Sasuke sourit. Plus les gens le sous-estimez, plus Naruto avait envie de leur prouver sa valeur, et ça, Sasuke l'avait très bien compris. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto en encouragement et parti rejoindre ses amis au premier rang.

Le silence se fit petit à petit dans la salle et la batterie de Shion commença son rythme. Bientôt, les guitares d'Akira et Jun la rejoignirent et la voix de Megumi se superposa à eux :

_**I can remember the very first time I cried**_

_**How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside**_

_**All of my memories, good and bad that's past**_

_**Didn't even take the time to realize**_

_**Starin' at the cracks in the walls**_

_**'Cause I'm waiting for it all to come to an end**_

_**Still I curl up right under the bed**_

_**'Cause its takin' over my head all over again**_

Megumi avait confiance en elle, elle était une étoile, et ça se voyait. Elle marchait sur la scène, se l'appropriant, tournait la tête dans des expressions à la fois triste et révoltée, elle aimait sentir l'attraction qu'elle avait sur les gens comme elle chantait. Sai leva un sourcil, il sentait que ça n'allait pas être facile. La chanson continua, Shion rejoignant parfois Megumi pour chanter le refrain avec elle, amenant un effet vocal très plaisant :

_**Do you even know who you are?**_

_**I guess I'm tryin' to find**_

_**A borrowed dream or a superstar?**_

_**I want to be a star**__**Is life good to you or is it bad?**_

_**I can't tell anymore**_

_**Do you even know what you have?**_

_**Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight**_

_**How the birds will sing as I count the rings around my eyes**_

_**Constantly pushing the world I know aside**_

_**I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to try**_

_**I'm lookin' for a way to become**_

_**The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen**_

_**Oh, nothin' is ever enough**_

_**Oh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem**__**  
><strong>__**Do you even know who you are?**_

_**I'm still tryin' to find**_

_**A borrowed dream or a superstar?**_

_**Everybody wants to be**_

_**Is life good to you or is it bad?**_

_**I can't tell anymore**_

_**Do you even know what you have?**_

_**Sorry girl, tell a tale for me**_

_**'Cause I'm wondering how you really feel**_

_**I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you**_

_**'Cause I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come true**_

___**Do you even know who you are?**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah**_

_**A borrowed dream or a superstar?**_

_**Oh, I wanted to be a star**_

_**Is life good to you or is it bad?**_

_**I can't tell, I can't tell anymore**_

_**Do you even know what you have?**_

_**I guess not, oh I guess not**_

___**Do you even know who you are?**_

_**Oh, I'm tryin' to find**_

_**A rising dream or a fallen star?**_

_**Oh, I have a all these dreams**__**Is life good to you or is it bad?**_

_**I can't tell anymore**_

_**Do you even know what you have?**_

___**Do you even know who you are?**_

_**A rising dream or a fallen star?**_

_**Is life good to you or is it bad?**_

Sans leur laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit, Sai fit jouer ses mains sur la guitare, reprenant deux fois la même mélodie, et Choji et Sakura le rejoignirent. Naruto laissa la mélodie se répéter pris le micro des deux mains :

_**I have nothing left to give  
>I have found the perfect end<br>You were made to make it hurt  
>Disappear into the dirt<br>Carry me to heaven's arms  
>Light the way and let me go<br>Take the time to take my breath  
>I will end where I began<strong>_

And I will find the enemy whithin  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony

On ne pouvait plus douter du talent des Uta no Shinkan, et encore moins de celui de Naruto. Dans un style très différent, il leur donnait une riposte digne de leur réputation, avec passion et précision. Naruto et Sai échangèrent un sourire discret. Ils avaient écrit cette chanson ensemble et l'avaient terminée après bien des difficultés il y a un moi, mais ne l'avait jamais joué devant un public. Mais à entendre leurs spectateurs et au plaisir qu'ils ressentaient en l'interprétant, elle était sans aucun doutes réussite.

_**Just let go of me  
>Suffer slowly<br>Is this the way it's got to be?  
>Dear Agony<strong>_

Suddenly

___**The lights go out  
>Let forever<br>Drag me down  
>I will fight for one last breath<br>I will fight until the end**_

And I will find the enemy within  
>Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<br>Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
>God let me go<br>I'm blue and cold  
>Black sky will burn<br>Love pull me down  
>Hate lift me up<br>Just turn around  
>There's nothing left<p>

Somewhere far beyond this world  
>I feel nothing anymore<p>

Dear Agony  
>Just let go of me<br>Suffer slowly  
>Is this the way it's got to be?<br>Don't bury me  
>Faceless enemy<br>I'm so sorry  
>Is this the way it's gotta be?<p>

___**Dear Agony**_

I feel nothing anymore

Haku monta alors su scène à son tour, sa guitare sèche dans le dos. Il prit deux tabourets et les plaça derrière Megumi qui vint s'assoir sur celui de gauche, alors qu'il prenait lui-même celui de droite. Ils échangèrent un sourire confiant et prétentieux, et Haku fit jouer sa guitare alors que Megumi prit une petite inspiration. Portant le micro à sa bouche, elle chanta quelques « Nananana » avant de réellement commencer les paroles.

_**Dear Mr. President,  
>Come take a walk with me.<br>Let's pretend we're just two people and  
>You're not better than me.<br>I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly.**_

Jun, assis à coté, vint rejoindre Haku dans sa mélodie et la maturité des phrases ainsi que la simplicité débordante de sincérité toucha le public en plein fouet, alors que Shikamaru se mordait la lèvre. Derrière Shion et Akira chantèrent une ou deux phrases, en particulier le refrain, eux aussi assis sur des tabourets.

_**What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?  
><strong>__**Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
>What do you feel when you look in the mirror?<br>Are you proud?**_

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
>How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?<br>How do you walk with your head held high?  
>Can you even look me in the eye<br>And tell me why?

Dear Mr. President,  
>Were you a lonely boy?<br>Are you a lonely boy?  
>Are you a lonely boy?<br>How can you say  
>No child is left behind?<br>We're not dumb and we're not blind.  
>They're all sitting in your cells<br>While you pave the road to hell.

What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?  
>And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?<br>I can only imagine what the first lady has to say  
>You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine.<p>

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
>How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?<br>How do you walk with your head held high?  
>Can you even look me in the eye?<p>

Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
>Minimum wage with a baby on the way<br>Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
>Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away<br>Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
>Building a bed out of a cardboard box<br>Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
>Hard work<br>Hard work  
>You don't know nothing 'bout hard work<br>Hard work  
>Hard work<br>Oh

How do you sleep at night?  
>How do you walk with your head held high?<br>Dear Mr. President,  
>You'd never take a walk with me.<p>

___**Would you?**_

Neji et Hinata s'avancèrent, branchèrent leur violons électrique et réglèrent le volume. Ils prirent position, leurs archets au dessus des cordes et firent signe à Shikamaru qui commença aussitôt à jouer. Tandis que ses doigts dansaient sur les touches de son piano, Naruto entama :

_**I have fallen to my knees  
>As I sing a lullaby of pain<strong>_

Les violons entrèrent en fond, amenant une atmosphere mélancolique et Sai posa une main silencieuse sur l'épaule de Sakura. Naruto avait écrit cette chanson aors qu'il était encore très jeune, montrant un talent inné chez lui. A cette époque, Jiraya, le parrain de Naruto venait de mourir et Sakura avait tellement eut peur de la réaction du petit garçon solitaire qu'était alors Naruto au collège qu'elle lui avait fait promettre elle ne savait plus qu'elle chose stupide, qui avait pesée sur la conscience de son meilleur ami pendant longtemps, jusqu'à qu'elle ne brise cette promesse. Bien des années d'entrainement et de vie plus tard, elle ressentait encore la détresse de son ami face à la solitude quand il chanter. Plus que cette souffrance, la culpabilité qui l'avait saisi au tripes le jour où elle avait compris quelle l'avait blesser avec cette promesse lui revint droit au cœur.

_**I'm feeling broken in my melody  
>As I sing to help the tears go away<br>Then I remember the pledge you made to me**_

I know you're always there  
>To my every prayer inside<br>I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
>I hear the words you say<br>To never walk away from me and leave behind  
>The promise of a lifetime<p>

Will you help me fall apart  
>Pick me up, take me in your arms<br>Find my way back from the storm  
>And you show me how to grow<br>Through the change  
>I still remember the pledge you made to me<p>

I am holding on to the hope I have inside  
>With you I will stay through every day<br>Putting my understanding aside  
>And I am comforted<p>

Naruto baissa son micro en mettant que la batterie de Choji qui les avait rejoints au milieu de la chanson s'arrêta, et envoya un sourire rassurant à Sakura, devinant ses pensées tellement elles étaient évidentes. La jeune femme le lui rendit et ils se retournèrent vers les Hanno. Le public était partagé, personne ne savait qui allait gagner. Mais le sourire de Megumi était cauchemardesque. Ils abattaient leur dernière carte, leur dernière chanson, leur meilleure chanson. Les instruments démarrèrent et Meguli avec :

_**the powerlines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>not answering my phone<br>all the games you played , the promises you made  
>couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains<br>lost sight, couldn't see  
>When it was you and me<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>I beginning to see the light<br>blow the candles out ,looks like a solo tonight  
>but I think I'll be alright<strong>_

been black and blue before  
>there's no need to explain<br>I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste  
>you're invisible , invisible to me , my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face<br>lost sight  
>couldn't see , when it was you and me !<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>I beginning to see the light<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>but I think I'll be alright!<br>One day  
>you will wake up<br>with nothing but "you're sorrys "  
>and someday<br>you will get back  
>everything you gave me !<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>I beginning to see the light<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>but I think I'll be alright !<p>

Cela ne parlait pas de la souffrance directement, mais de comment on se relevait d'une souffrance. Naruto devait bien s'avouer que c'était bien trouver. Et il n'était pas le seul à voir la fureur du public. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une seule chanson pour dépasser les Hanoo, les battre, ramener le public de leur coté et mettre un terme à ces querelles stupides. Il fronça les sourcils, peut-être valait-il mieux interpréter une chanson dont la qualité était sure, au lieu de « Your call » qu'il n'avait composé que très récemment. Au moment où il allait se retourner pour demander à ses amis de changer de chanson, Naruto croisa les yeux empli de tellement de confiance de Sasuke.

Naruto se souvint alors de la première fois qu'il avait vu danser Sasuke, qu'il avait dénigré alors que son talent l'avait éblouit, il se souvint de sa première rencontre avec les Taka, quand ils étaient entrés dans la classe en jouant les mystérieux, plongeant tout le monde dans un silence de mort, alors que Sasuke avait brisé leur petite ambiance avec une seule réplique. Les lèvres de Naruto se recourbèrent avec un sourire quand il se souvint que de cette façon, il avait put découvrir les comportements légèrement gamins de la bande de danseurs.

Son cœur se gonfla de joie et de fierté comme à chaque fois ou il repensait à la Battle où Sasuke avait dansé sur sa chanson, marquant le début de leur amitié. Il se remémora les après-midi « rencontre » où ils avaient échangé leurs passions, leur rires, et où il avait remarqué pour la première le caractère un peu fou de Sasuke et Suigetsu lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsque cela l'amena à se souvenir de l'accident de Lee, mais la lumière passa dans ses pupilles en revivant une seconde fois son anniversaire surprise et la façon dont Sasuke l'avait inspiré pour « One of us » qu'il avait chanté au spectacle de Noel. Leur premier spectacle ensemble. Le meilleur spectacle qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent. Noel avait était magique aussi, surtout parce qu'il l'avait passé avec eux, ses amis, et qu'il s'était encore plus rapproché de Sasuke à cette occasion. Il avança de plusieurs mois et son sourire grandit quand il repassa en mémoire leur fameuse après-midi au centre commerciale et leur soirée au Dépôt, où il avait dansé avec Sasuke. Cette journée avait était merveilleuse, et il savait qu'il voulait en revivre d'autre des comme ça.

Soudain, l'évidence s'insinua dans son esprit, lui amenant une phrase dans il avait déjà conscience mais pas autant que là, maintenant qu'il repensait à son année : il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Leurs virées en ville, leurs nuits au Dépôts, leur soirées à regarder « Dreams and Smoke », leur spectacles ensemble, leur journées quotidiennes de cours, leurs conversations, leurs délires, leur amitié. Il voulait que ça continu, il voulait avoir d'autres souvenirs comme ceux-ci. Plein d'autres. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Alors que Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter de l'immobilité de Naruto, celui-ci lui décrocha sans prévenir un sublime sourire, qui accéléra les battements de son cœur.

Sur scène, Naruto fit signe à Sakura et à Sai de commencer, et ses amis commencèrent aussitôt à gratter leurs guitares. Le cœur battant à une allure folle, les mains fébriles, Naruto commença à chanter ce qu'il avait écrit en pensant à Sasuke. Pour Sasuke.

C'était la première fois qu'il chantait une chanson aussi intime mais il voulait que tout le monde l'entende, il voulait que tout le monde entende à quel point il était fou de Sasuke.

_**Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
>call I'm desperate for your voice<br>Listening to the song we used to sing  
>In the car, do you remember<br>Butterfly, Early Summer  
>It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet<br>Like when we would meet**_

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
>and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine<br>Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
>I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh<br>Cause every breath that you will take  
>when you are sitting next to me<br>will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
>(What's your, what's your, what's your...)<p>

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
>and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine<br>Stay with me tonight

And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
>And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home<p>

_**And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**_

_**And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
>(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)<strong>_

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
>and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine<br>Stay with me tonight

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
>and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine<br>Stay with me tonight  
>(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)<p>

Naruto garda ses yeux encrés droit dans ceux de Sasuke, qu'il n'avait pas quitté de toute la chanson. Il entendait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans ses tympans, il sentait ces papillons de joie qui lui brulait l'estomac et ne savait pas si c'était l'émotion ou la lumière qui lui faisait les yeux légèrement humides. Perdus l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, hypnotisés chacun par leur sentiments ils ne remarquèrent pas le public explosé, touché par la beauté des émotions que Naruto avait mis dans sa voix, ni même les Hanoo descendre de scène, humiliés. Ce fut seulement quand Sakura sauta au cou de Naruto, voulant partager sa joie, que leur contact visuel se cassa, et que chacun redescendit sur terre. Tout en serrant sa meilleure amie contre lui, Naruto remarqua du coin de l'œil que Sasuke quitter la salle.

-On a gagné ! S'exclama la jeune femme à son oreille. Tu te rends compte Naruto, on a gagné ! On les a battus ! On a gagné !

Naruto hocha la tête et Sakura partit aussitôt se jeter dans les bras d'un Shikamaru soupirant alors que Neji et Sai s'embrassaient tendrement pour se féliciter l'un l'autre. En voyant ça, Naruto bondit de la scène et quitta la salle à son tour sans demander son reste. Il chercher dans les couloirs du bâtiment mais ne trouva pas l'objet de ses désirs. Il sortit en vitesse son portable et envoya un « T'es où ? » à Sasuke qui lui répondit par un simple « Dans la cours » quelques secondes plus tard. Courant presque, Naruto s'y précipita. Il trouva Sasuke appuyé contre un mur qui lui envoya un discrit sourire. Naruto lui rendit un sourire gêné mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Le surprenant, Sasuke lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et déclara :

-Tu ne veux pas assister aux excuses des Hanoo ?

-Je compte sur les autres pour veiller à ce qu'ils ne se défilent pas, répondit Naruto du tac ou tac.

Il se tut le temps de laisser Sasuke pouffer, et commença, mine de rien :

-Comment tu as trouvé « Your call » ?

-Elle est…

Sasuke s'arreta, fronça les sourcils, chercha ses mots et reprit :

-Belle. Très belle. Elle est même carrément magnifique. Les paroles sont sublimes.

Ils rougirent tous les deux et Sasuke continua :

-Elle a beaucoup de chance.

-Qui ? demanda Naruto, surprit.

-Ta muse. La personne a qui tu as écrit cette chanson, déclara Sasuke.

Plutôt que d'être surpris à nouveau, Naruto préféra faire un pas en avant, appuyant ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête de Sasuke, qui le fixait avec avidité. Il était sur qu'il fixait Sasuke de la même manière.

-Tu veux savoir qui est cette personne ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

-J'en ai ma petite idée, chuchota à son tour Sasuke en fixant ses lèvres.

-Ah oui ? S'enquit Naruto en rapprochant un peu plus son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis, légèrement surpris.

Sasuke releva des yeux malicieux vers lui et expliqua :

-Oui, à cause du « Butterfly » dans « _**Listening to the song we used to sing in the car, do you remember? Butterfly." **_ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Quelque chose comme ça, hein? Murmura Naruto en frôlant de son nez la joue de Sasuke.

Les yeux de Sasuke perdirent leur éclat malicieux pour se faire plus sourds, ses paupières demi-closes. Naruto n'attendit pas plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient envie depuis quelques mois déjà. Le léger contact les électrisa et ils se séparèrent un instant avant de revenir fondre sur la bouche de l'autre. Cette fois, ce n'était plus qu'un simple frôlement, ils y mirent les formes, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson dans leurs cages thoraciques.

Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent quand leurs amis applaudirent et sifflèrent à quelques mètres d'eux. Naruto fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, il ne les avait pas entendu venir et aurait aimé profiter de son petit ami –parce qu'il pouvait l'appelé comme ça maintenant- un peu plus longtemps. Sasuke passa son regard sur le visage de Kiba, et se sentit soulagé en n'y décelant aucune douleur. Il sentit les bras de Naruto le serrer par la taille par derrière et laissa son dos appuyer sur son torse.

Il ferma les yeux et profita de sa chaleur alors que leurs amis leur disaient bonne nuit et lançaient quelques piques auxquelles Naruto s'empressaient de répondre.

Une fois de nouveau seul, Sasuke scella leurs lèvres à nouveaux.

Ils traversèrent la cours et les couloirs du dortoir quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main. Ils ne parlèrent pas du trajet, se mangeant des yeux sans jamais se lasser. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de Sasuke, se faisant chacun la réflexion silencieuse que Suigetsu n'était pas là, se mirent en caleçon et se glissèrent dans les couvertures en essayant de ne pas trop regarder le corps de l'autre. Juste un peu.

Plus tard dans la nuit, après avoir longuement parlé, serrés l'un contre l'autre et s'etre embrassé plus d'une centaine de fois, Sasuke sentit les bras de Morphée l'accueillirent.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchota Naruto en le remarquant.

Dans l'engourdissement du sommeil, Sasuke murmura un « Moi aussi ». Souriant et heureus, Naruto ferma les yeux.

Et retrouva Sasuke dans ses rêves ses plus beaux.


	13. épilogue

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction. Alalala, ça me fait bizarre. Je tellement émue, heureuse et triste en meme temps! Pour la deuxième saison, j'ai décidé du titre, elle s'appelera " Tsubasa no chou" vous comprendrai en lisant cet épilogue -un peu court, pardon- pourquoi. Sinon, je ne sais pas si elle sera courte ou longue, ce sera selon mon inspiration. Donc en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je vous dit à la prochaine! On se retrouvera au prochain one-shot que j'écrirai ou à la saison deux! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et à tous ceux qui ont commenté! Merci merci merci!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>POV Naruto.<span>_**

-**Les gens dansent et chantent parce que ça change la vie, un mouvement, que ce soit un pas de danse ou une note que l'on joue, peut faire la différence. Un mouvement peut effacer tout les différences. Un mouvement peut libérer toute une génération**, achevai-je.

J'envoyai un sourire aux futures premières années à qui j'allais faire visiter l'académie.

-Bon, maintenant que les discours sont terminés, suivez-moi, je vais tout vous apprendre de cette académie.

Je devais bien avouer que ça me faisait bizarre, non pas de savoir qu'il y allait avoir des nouveaux, après tout il y en a chaque année, mais plutôt de savoir que moi, j'entamer ma dernière année. J'allais surement regretter cette école, tous les moments que j'y avais passé et surtout les personnes que j'y avais rencontré et que je n'allais plus revoir. Je me consolais un peu en me disant qu'au moins, les Taka et les Uta no shinkan n'étaient pas prêts de se séparer.

-Donc là sur la droite, le bâtiment M, c'est les salles de cours normaux : mathématiques au premier étage, sciences au second et tout ce qui est histoire et français au troisième. Ces cours là vous ne les aurez que le matin. L'après-midi, vous aurez cours de musique ou de danse, le bâtiment pour ces cours est le blanc là-bas, il abrite des salles insonorisées et la salle de spectacle. A coté, c'est l'administration et la cantine. Derrière tout ça, il y a les dortoirs et le gymnase et encore derrière il y a les terrains de sport.

Je ricanai un peu en remarquant leurs yeux brillants d'envie et d'impatience. On avait tous eu la même réaction en visitant l'école : « je veux y aller je veux y aller ». Au loin, j'aperçus les Hanoo discutaient à l'ombre d'un arbre et leur envoyai un petit signe de la main. Ils y répondirent en souriant et je me sentis fier que toutes ces nouvelles années n'aient jamais à connaitre cette stupide guerre entre les deux catégories. Et dire que je m'étais prêté à ce jeu au début !

-Bon, je vous laisse entre les mains de Kakashi-sensei, il va vous expliquer comment se passe les entretiens.

Les nouvelles années se dirigèrent vers lui et il commença son discours. Je regardai avec un air assez nostalgique la façon dont ces futurs étudiants se tenaient, stressés par les entretiens et euphoriques en même temps. J'avais été comme ça moi aussi.

J'eus un sourire en me disant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour me remémorer de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Mon travail étant terminé, je retournai dans la salle de spectacle où mes amis m'attendaient.

-Hey, Blondinet, prêt à en mettre plain la vue aux nouvelles recrues ? M'accueillit Sakura.

-On est pas là pour les effrayé mais pour leur montrer ce que l'on apprend ici, lui intimai-je gentiment.

Elle partit d'un rire cristallin, attirant l'attention de Lee qui s'échauffait jusque là. En survolant tous mes amis danseurs, mes yeux tombèrent sur la personne qui faisait battre plus vite mon cœur. Je me glissai discrètement derrière lui et passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Il s'arrêta pour le coup de s'échauffer en sursautant mais se retourna un discret sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour toi, murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser.

-Comment c'est passé ta visite ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'on s'était détaché.

-Très bien. **Quand je pense que toutes ces personnes vont peut-être vivre le même rêve que nous on a vécu….**

Il m'offrit un doux sourire et une taloche en m'indiquant d'aller me préparer sur scène. En riant, je lui obéis, quittant sa chaleur à contre gré. Sur scène, je réglai l'intensité du micro et bientôt la salle se remplit de futurs élèves. Une fois que les professeurs, les surveillants et le proviseur réussirent à leur intimer le silence, je pris le micro :

-Bon, pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas fait visiter l'école,** je suis Naruto Uzumaki, du groupe Tsubasa no chou** (_NDL : tsubasa no chou=les ailes de papillons, référence à la chanson « Butterfly » que j'ai utilisé tout au long de la fiction)_, **qui réunit les musiciens qui sont avec moi sur scène et les danseurs qui s'échauffent au fond là-bas.**

Nos danseurs leur offrirent un signe de la main. Au bout de plusieurs années à faire tous nos spectacles ensemble, naturellement, on avait finis par former un groupe tout ensemble. Les professeurs n'avaient même pas eu besoin de nous le demander et c'était moi et Sasuke qui avions trouvé le nom.

-Aujourd'hui, continuai-je, nous n'allons pas vous interpréter une œuvre originale, mais une reprise. Spécialement pour vous, « Faithfully » de Journey.

J'avais choisi cette chanson parce qu'elle parlait d'un amour entre un artiste et sa compagne malgré la route, les tournée et les distance. Inconsciemment, j'espérais arriver à mon rêve avec Sasuke.

Le piano de Shikamaru et le synthé de Shino commencèrent et je comptais. Trois temps, je démarrai :

_Highway run  
>Into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>You're on my mind<em>

_Restless hearts_  
><em>Sleep alone tonight<em>  
><em>Sending all my love along the wire<em>  
><em>They say that the road<em>  
><em>Ain't no place to start a family<em>  
><em>Right down the line it's been you and me<em>  
><em>And loving a music man<em>  
><em>Ain't always what it's supposed to be<em>  
><em>Oh Girl<em>  
><em>You stand by me<em>  
><em>I'm forever yours<em>  
><em>Faithfully<em>

La batterie de Choji et la guitare de Sai nous rejoignirent.

_Circus life  
>Under the big top world<br>We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time_  
><em>Always another show<em>  
><em>Wondering where I am lost without you<em>  
><em>And being apart ain't easy on this love affair<em>  
><em>Two strangers learn to fall in love again<em>  
><em>I get the joy of rediscovering you<em>  
><em>Oh girl<em>  
><em>You stand by me<em>  
><em>I'm forever yours<em>  
><em>Faithfully<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Faithfully<em>  
><em>I'm still yours<em>  
><em>I'm forever yours<em>  
><em>Ever yours<em>  
><em>Faithfully<em>

Tout doucement, les instruments cessèrent et les applaudissements raisonnèrent. J'étais toujours fier de savoir que nous en étions arrivés à ce niveau. Une autre musique démarra et notre public se retourna. Au fond, sur leur propre scène montée pour l'occasion, les danseurs avaient déjà adopté de la chanson, brillant sur un air de modern'jazz.

Je regardai d'un œil chaud Sasuke qui dansait toujours à la perfection. Ses pieds frôlaient le parquet pour repiquer aussitôt, son corps entier qui virevoltait avec la grâce d'un cigne. Ses yeux étaient fermés sous la concentration, ses cheveux se soulevaient au gré des pas de danse qu'il exécutait et autour de son cou, sa chaine avec mon médiator, en faisait tout autant, se soulevant de temps en temps. J'étais pratiquement sur de sourire comme un idiot sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Je sursautai presque en entendant le directeur de l'école se glisser à coté de moi.

-Je pense ne pas pouvoir vous dire à quel point je suis fier que vous ayez stoppé ses querelles puériles entre la musique et la danse.

-Merci Monsieur, mais vous nous avez beaucoup inspiré vous savez, avec votre : « Il ya deux catégorie de pratiquants de la musique : ceux qui la créent, qui la font naitre, ce sont les musiciens…commençai-je.

-Et ceux qui lui donnent un caractère, qui la font vivre, ce sont les danseurs », acheva-t-il dans un sourire.

Je pense que même si je l'ai entendu pour la première fois en première année, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. Tiens, en parlant de première année :

-Dites Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ? Demandai-je.

-Laquelle ?

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Sasuke quand vous lui avez demandé comment il se sentait en dansant ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa ? Bien sur, il a dit : « **Quand je danse, c'est un peu comme si je volais. La scène est mon ciel, la musique mes ailes. Je ne pense plus, mes soucis s'en vont, je suis juste moi, je suis juste comme dans un rêve où chaque pas de danse m'amène plus loin, plus vite et plus haut dans le ciel. **»

Mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort à ses mots, un peu comme si un papillon en avait pris la place. A cette pensée, je souris. « Butterply » restera à jamais un signe du destin, je crois.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de Sasuke qui avait arrêté de danser. Tout disparut avec son sourire, le public, nos amis et même le directeur qui applaudissait, à coté de nous sourions.

Après cette année, nous quitterons cette école qui a été un petit bout de paradis pour la laisser à d'autres, qui vivront alors à leur tour certains des plus beaux moments de leur vie.


End file.
